A Miraculous Relationship
by The Soul Society
Summary: Hi, I'm Marinette and I -uh -I was asked to do a summary but I - um - I - can I start over? So I have this crush on Adrien, who doesn't even know I exist... but hey, it seems like he's slowly starting to realize I'm alive! Maybe... I also have to be Ladybug when evil comes, but I guess I just have to deal with it. Oh, Adrien... Anyway, bye! Wait, Adrien's not gonna see this, IS HE?
1. Let's Do Some 'Homework'

**Hey there guys! ; ) So, I've recently been watching a new show: Miraculous Ladybug! I really love it, the characters and songs (yes, even Cat Noir's cat puns!), so I decided to write a fanfiction about it! Sorry if it's not that enjoyable! I cannot wait, so let it begin! Read, review and comment please. CUE LADYBUG THEME SONG!**

 **Chapter One –** Let's Do Some 'Homework'

 **Marinette's POV**

I couldn't stay still under the table. I was at school, and couldn't stop looking at Adrien. He looked so cute when he did just about anything...

"So, wanna come over? Heading over to the movies," I overheard Nino ask.

Adrien looked up. "Sure. Sounds great," Adrien said, his adorable smile on.

Alya pushed me a little with her elbow. "Marinette, Adrien's going to the movies!" she whispered, "This is your chance!"

I shook my head. "No no no no no no, what would I even say to him?" I whispered back so that he wouldn't hear. Unfortuanetly he did.

He turned around a little, so I immediately looked down and away from him. Was he even looking at me!? THIS IS SO CONFUSING!

I arrived home after school, and no talking to Adrien for me. I smiled at the thought of him, heading to my room.

I kicked my legs back and forth under the desk in my room. Homework was killing me. It was getting kind of old these days. "Go Marinette!" Tikki cheered from the desk. I laughed. "Thanks Tikki," I said, chewing the end of my pen.

Then there was a loud buzz from my phone. It was Alya calling. I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Alya," I said.

"Hi, Marinette. So, I know what you are going to doooo!" Alya shouted through the phone.

"I'm kind of busy now, sorry Alya."

"It's to do with Adrien..."

I immediately jumped out of my seat a little. "Alright, fine! What is it?"

"I knew I'd get your attention!"Alya laughed, "What if you simply had to be _passing by_ at the movies!? You and I could visit the movies, bump into Adrien and the weird bubble guyand then there you go!"

"But..."

"What?"

"That is a great idea! But, I can't _talk to him_ or anything!" I said, my cheeks going red.

"Girl, sure you can! Just simple conversations!"

"... Alright fine, I'll do it!" I laughed.

"Homework?" Tikki asked by the side.

I covered the phone with my hand. "I can do a little late homework if it's to speak with Adrien!" I smiled.

I uncovered the phone. "We'll do it!"

"Great! The movie starts at 6, it's 5, so we better get ready!"

"Do you wanna come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit," Alya said. The call ended.

I WAS GOING TO THE MOVIES AND ADRIEN WOULD BE THERE! YYYYAAAAYYYY! "Tikki THIS IS GREAT!" I shouted.

Tikki laughed, jumping around on the table. "Go Marinette!"

A while later Alya arrived, and before I knew it we were there! I can just imagine it!

The movie was starting and Alya and I entered the screening room. "I've spotted Adrien!" Alya announced. She grabbed hold of my hand and walked towards them.

"Oh, hey Adrien, Nino, I didn't see you there," Alya said.

Adrien looked up towards me. "Hey Marinette, hey Alya," he smiled... was he looking directly at me!? He said my name, HE SAID MY NAME.

I played with my hair but realised I looked dumb, so I put my hands by my side - no, now I just looked awkward - UGH. "He-um-hi Adrien, hi Nino!" I muttered.

"Hey guys," Nino murmured, eyes glued to the screen.

"Mind if we sit?" Alya said, shaking my arm a little, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sure," Adrien smiled. Even in the dark, his eyes still shined green - where was the science in that? I didn't care...

I walked over two seats away from Adrien, but Alya beat me to it, patting down the seat _right next to him_! _RIGHT NEXT TO HIM_! I sat down, my face turning completely red. Luckily the cinema was almost completely dark - phew. His hand was resting on the side, so he was even closer to me!

 **Normal POV**

Somewhere else in Paris not too far away, a young, blonde haired female sat at her desk, drawing designs of her latest ideas with her beloved pencil. An aspiring fashion designer, but her Father had never approved of her dreams.

As if on cue, her father came into her room. "What is this? More fashion designs? This is not a stable career, and you're only an amateur!" he yelled.

"N-no! Im great at drawing, Father, if you would just liste-"

"Not another word!" He confiscated all her drawings and left her alone. She clung onto her pencil.

"Desperate to follow her dreams, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. But soon that frustration will turn to anger! Fly away my little Akuma... and evilize her! Hawkmoth is my name and Miss Sketch is now yours. I will help you with following your dream, and all you must do in return is bring me something from Ladybug and Cat Noir..."

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

 **Adrien's POV**

"I'll be back, just getting a drink," I mumbled, getting up and smiling.

"Sure, dude." Nino waved me away, leaning so far off his seat that he might have fallen off. The movie wasn't even that good... jeez.

I walked out of the screening room. I walked over to the counter, but no one was there. I looked around a little. "Anybody here?" I said. There should've been someone there. Everything was left unattended. Suspicious...

There was a sudden noise or shout or something coming from outside. Maybe it was time to transform. I ran out of the cinema, looking around.

"If I cant live the life I want to, nobody can!" A loud voice boomed out from the corner of my eyes.

I looked down to a man, wearing the cinema's uniform. That was where he had gone... he was laying on the round, eyes closed... this was bad.

I ran back indoors, rushing to the boy's bathroom. Empty, luckily. Plagg __popped out.

"Plagg, claws out!" I yelled. Nothing happened. "Would you just-"

Plagg munched on a piece of camembert. I waved a hand in front of his tiny face. "Oh, yeah, me."

I sighed. "Okay... CLAWS OUT!" Plagg flew into my ring, and the exhilarating feeling of changing into the awesome Cat Noir. Yes, that's right, Cat Noir. Now I was no longer the son of Mr Agreste, thank goodness for that. Hmm, maybe Ladybug would show up...

 **Marinette's POV**

I looked around. Adrien had been gone for 10 whole minutes for a drink? Was the line _that_ long?

"Umm... where's Adrien?" I mumbled.

"He'll probably be back, soon," Nino grunted,clearly more interested in the movie as he continued munching away at the popcorn.

"Go look for him!" Alya insisited, "Great conversation starter..." She smiled.

"I'll try," I said. I walked slowly out of the screening room, hearing some sort of shouting. "Tikki!" I said. She nodded, popping out from my jacket. "Spots on!"

I had done this too many times. Changing into Ladybug was the longest 5 seconds of my life. Ugh, so much time _wasted_.

I jumped out, to see Cat Noir beat me there. "There you are, Bugaboo!" he laughed.

"Be quiet, kitty, where is it?" I asked, ignoring Cat's smug look and being as alert as possible.

"Right, no need to bug out on me! The noise is coming from the rooftops." Always with the puns, and I had to live with that every single day.

"Right." I nodded, jumping up, Cat Noir following.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's POV**

I followed Ladybug up the tops. A lady, dressed in a torn-up paper dress stood in front of our eyes. "Nice fashion sense..." I muttered to myself, trying to get Ladybug's attention. Did it work? No. But hey, with the right _cat_ -ittude I could _cat-_ chher attention someday... She pulled out her claw-like hands. HEY I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH CLAWS! At least my ones _work_ on me! She pulled out a pencil and shot what looked like pencil lines out of the tip.

"Woo, what a weapon. Ooh don't hit me, that pencil's just been sharpened!" I mockingly cried.

The lady shot a laser of death at me, missing my face by an inch. "Oh, I think I get the _point_." I laughed.

"Did you just- Forget it." Ladybug sighed and folded her arms. "I think the pencil's where the Akuma is."

"Very smart, my lady."

Ladybug jumped forward towards the psycho pencil woman and tried to land an attack, but missed as the lady swiftly moved to the left. "Ha! Pathetic! There's no point in even trying!" she said, aiming the death pencil towards Ladybug, but she dodged... _wow_ she looked great in action...

"Seems as if you're better than I thought," she jumped a little forward. "Not as good as I am!" She threw her pencil towards Ladybug, who grabbed the pencil out of the air. That was easy... too easy...

Ladybug pulled up the pencil. "Get out of here yo-" The strange pencil girl grabbed the pencil out of Ladybug's hand and laughed maniacally. "Hey! No one interrupts my line!" Ladybug shouted, jumping back at her. The lady shot another line out of her pencil, dodging her attack.

"Mind if I join in on this cat fight!?" I asked, jumping in before I even finished the sentence. I swiped against her with my claws, but a bunch of pencil lasers pushed me away. "I swear i've snapped pencils sharper than YOURS!" I shouted in fury. It was the best I could come up with - how many pencil puns were there?

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing up her little Lady-yo-yo-or-whatever. A wrench fell down into her arms.

"A wrench? What do I do with this?"

 **Marinette/Ladybug's POV**

What do I do with a wrench... lets see! It all came to me. I knew what to do. The fountain, the dress and the wrench. Simple. "Cat, cover me!" I called, running over to a broken water fountain.

"Got it, LB!" Cat shouted back, claws out.

I hurriedly fixed the water fountain with the wrench... great plumbing skills, Marinette... The fountain was fixed, but not completely. The water sprayed out like a full fountain on the lady's paper dress, soaking it completely.

"NO! MY DRESS! THIS WAS TOP OF THE LINE FASHION!" she cried out, shaking the water off her hands.

"Jeez... fashion... what do girls see in that?" Cat Noir mumbled.

I laughed, thinking of Adrien posing for photographs in the park... back to the fighting stuff, ha ha. "Grab the pencil!" I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear.

Cat snatched the pencil out of her hands. She stood frozen, not even realising it was gone as she was too interested in fixing her soaked dress! Perfect! He tossed it over to me. "Ladybug!" he called.

I grabbed the pencil from up in the air with my yo-yo and snapped it into two pieces of my knee. "Get out of here you nasty bug!" The little Akuma flew out of the pencil. I opened up my yo-yo. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." I swung the string around, grabbing the dark, purple butterfly. "Time to de-evilize!" I pulled the bug back in. "Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly!" I opened the little black and red yo-yo, watching the beautiful white butterfly fly away. I threw the wrench up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" I shouted, the wrench disappearing into a red and white shimmering display in the sky.

The dark, dingy air turned into the clear, blue skies and everything was restored. Cat Noir jumped beside me. "Pound it!" we said in unison.

"Another job done by the awesome and most-loved Cat Noir." Cat said boastfully, dusting off his hands.

"And Ladybug," I added.

"Oh, yeah. Her too. The awesome, most-loved Cat Noir - and his sidekick!" he laughed.

"Right. Right." I smiled.

He walked away, whistling. "See ya, Bugaboo. I have some business to take care of elsewhere."

"Wait!" I called.

He turned around. "What is it? FInally come to your senses to ask me the most obvious question in the world: _Ohhh most-awesome Cat Noir, please tell me the ways of your awesomeness loooooved Cat Noir!_ " he sniggered.

"Umm... no need to flatter yourself, I was just going to ask-"

"Why I'm so darn awesome?"

"No, how-"

"How Im loved by all?"

"No, I mean how do you do that?" I pointed to him, walking a little bit forward.

"What?"

"You know, whistle. How do you do it? I never knew how... he he..."

"You don't know how to whistle? No wonder I'm more popular than you are..."

"Right, sure."

"Well, you have to sort of do this:" He made his lips go into an O shape, and I copied him. "And blow."

I blew hard, but no sound came out.

"Whoa, you want to whistle, not create a hurricane. Blow softly..."

I did as he said, and a little whistle managed to escape. "Yay! I whistled!" I made my lips into an O shape again.

"Pucker up," Cat laughed, leaning in, but I flicked him in the forehead. A little beeping noise came from his ring. "Ha ha, that's my cue to leave, Lady." He saluted and hopped off to who knows where. Time to get back to the cinema.

I ran into the front doors of the cinema and almost bumped into a blonde haired, green eyed boy. "Ah, A-Adrien, sorry," I murmured. "I didn't see you there..."

"Ah, right, I was getting a drink," he explained. He wasn't holding any drink. "Oh, right, there was a long line." I glanced at the snack bar.

"There's no line-"

Adrien, ushered me into the doors to the movie Nino and Alya were in."HA HA - I'm allergic to hydration, let's go enjoy the movie, Marinette." He said my name again, but it was cool, ha ha Ha HA hA. As soon as we entered the movie, the lights came on. "Aw, we missed it? Man, I guess getting a drink wasn't the best idea," Adrien sighed.

"Oh well, at least Nino and Alya got to enjoy it," I laughed.

Adrien winked at me, sending a flurry of happiness through my entire body. We went to go and find Nino and Alya. They were sitting in their seats, crying their eyes out.

"That was so beautiful! A masterpiece, dude, seriously," Nino sobbed.

"He was - so - young!" Alya added between sniffs. "That movie was amazing, where did you two go for like 40 minutes?!"

"Uh I um - drinks," Adrien stammered.

"I don't know I went to look for Adrien, but he wasn't there so I found him and that's it, that's the reason, I swear."

"Okayyyy." Alya cocked an eyebrow, giving me a 'we'll talk later' look. She probably thought that something happened between Adrien and I. As if. I wish. Oh, please.

"Marinette, you want to see the movie again tomorrow? We can watch the part we missed," Adrien suggested. I blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Nino and I won't be attending," Alya laughed.

Nino stood up."But I want to watch it aga-"

"No."

"Okay."

"U-um - I - well-"

Alya gestured to me, telling me what to say, but I was tongue-tied.

"I - yes, I like movies that... work happy? No sad - wait lamp - no - I mean-"

"She'd love to," Alya finished for me. I sighed with relief.

"Great!" Adrien laughed.

"See ya, we'll be leaving now!" Alya said, pulling Nino away by the collar... leaving Adrien and I alone...

I heard weird mumbling as they walked out. "HE HAD SOOOOO MUUCCHH MMOORREE TO LIVE FOOOOOORRR!" Nino and Alya screeched... alright...

Adrien smiled. "So, Marinette, shall we leave?" he asked in the most charming voice ever.

I nodded. "Mmmm... Mmm-hmm... yeah!" I mumbled.

 **Adrien's POV**

The next day, I walked to my class, Nino beside me, going on and on about some bubble he blew yesterday. Marinette walked by... whistling? "Hey Alya!" she called. She continued whistling and humming a beautiful tune.

"Hey, Marinette! Wait... since when did you learn how to whistle? I thought you were still like the only girl who didnt know!" she laughed.

"Hmm? Oh yeah... I just learnt!" she jumped up.

I couldn't help but smile. In some way, Marinette whistling reminded me of Ladybug.

"Oh, who taught you?" Alya asked, beginning to enter the classroom.

"Oh... uumm, just someone. No one here or anything," She walked inside, taking her seat as she kept going.

"Oh, but-never mind. There's only so much that I can understand about you!" Alya laughed, pushing her playfully.

What was that? Never mind...

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien entered the classroom. Nino rushed over to his seat, throwing his bag down. He sat beside him, and I couldn't stop staring - at Adrien not Nino, just making that clear... Miss Bustier walked over to the front of the classroom. "Hello, class!" she smiled. "Today, we will be starting our assignments in pairs!" she announced. "You are to work together in this assignment."

I looked over to Alya and she nodded like she knew what I was saying. Pairs... imagine if Adrien and I could ever- nah. It could never happen.

"Alya, Nino, dears, go and fetch the sheets on my desk in the staff room, please," Miss Bustier asked. They left. "Alright, everyone, i'm feeling generous so i'll let you choose your partners."

"OH, ADRI-KINS!" Chloe yelled. Oh no...

 **Adrien's POV**

Chloe was already strutting this way, ready to attack me with words like 'Adri-kins' and kiss me again... bleurgh. What was I supposed to do now?! Chloe was no doubt going to ask me to be her partner...

"Adri-kins, you'll be my-"

I grabbed on to whoever was next to me, regardless of who it was. Anyone was better than Chloe... I heard a little squeak that I recognised. It was Marinette. I had probably scared her half to death by grabbing her like that."Sorry," I whispered. "U-Um Chloe, Marinette's my partner, so I can't be yours. Sorry!" I laughed sheepishly, not sorry at all.

"U-um, Chloe, y-you can be my partner - i-if you want," Chloe's 'friend' Sabrina stammered, but Chloe just growled.

"Ugh, fine, this is so unfair," she whined, pouting like a 5 year old. She stomped away eventually.

"Whoa so you and Adrien are partners?" Alya asked Marinette, as she entered with Nino.

I let go of Marinette's arm. "Sorry, I just-"

"Its okay!" Marinette exclaimed. "Its totally fine! Ha ha."

"Fine, you two can work together, I'll be with Alya," Nino decided.

"Yeaaahhhh! You two can work together!" Alya winked at me. She pulled Nino away again. "Have fun!"

 **Marinette's POV**

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIIIFFEEE! Adrien chose _me_ over _Chloe_! I could just scream of happinesssssssss! YYYYAAAAAYYYYY! Marinette, be cool.

"Alright class, I suppose you shall all be in pairs by now, right?" Miss questioned. Most of us nodded, but Chloe stood still, her face fuming red. "Right, but this isn't a class project. So, you'll have to meet up somewhere to do it."

"Marinette, wanna come over to mine after school for the project?" Adrien asked, staring directly in my eyes... wow, I could stare into his emerald green eyes forever.

I blushed a deep red. _Me-at his house-together-oh my gosh I think I might faint!_ "Um-I-um-I-will-suppose-me-you-I-sure-I mean-no-I mean sure- Uhh... yeah?"

"Great," he said, smiling. I felt a weird tingle shiver up my spine, but I liked it...

***  
Lunch had begun, and I had packed my lunch for today. Alya walked over to the food court to get her lunch. I sat down on a bench, waiting for her and placed down my food... I kept staring at Adrien... you look like an _idiot_ Marinette, stop staring!

"Oh wait, Alya left her purse, I better give it to her," I muttered to myself, grabbing the little pink coin purse and skipping off. I was really happy, okay.

 **Adrien's POV**

I sat down with Nino, ready to eat (boy was I starving, my stomach growled about 5 times that morning) but was interrupted when I heard a shriek that could shatter glass. A shriek that only the overdramatic Chloe could make. I sighed. What was it this time?

"A bug! AAAGHHH GET-IT-AWAY-GET-IT-AWAYYY-HAY-HAYYYYYY!" She screamed.

"It's only a ladybug, jeez," Nino told her.

"Yes! A lady- _BUG_ GETITAWAYYYYYYY!" She looked around, and grabbed a small brown bag. Wasn't that Marinette's?

"Hey, that's Marinette's," I called.

"Oh, well then it must be worthless!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Chloe, put it dow-"

She threw it at the wall where the ladybug was sitting, but luckily the poor thing managed to escape. I kind of had a thing for ladybugs now, so I sighed with relief. Poor Marinette though; her lunch was demolished by Chloe's violent throw. "Phew, it's gone, i'm okay everyone. Don't worry Adri-kins."

I winced when I heard that stupid nickname. "Great," I cheered sarcastically to myself, falling back into my seat.

 **Marinette's POV**

I returned to the bench after giving Alya her money. "Huh? That's odd..." I muttered, trying to locate my lunch which was not where I left it. "Where's my lunch?" I eventually spotted it. Covering the wall. "Oh no! What happened there?!" I saw Chloe giggling at her table and wanted to hit her in the - violence is not the answer... Phew. "Oh well," I sighed, as I felt my stomach grumble.

"Hey," I heard a voice say, and that particular voice always made me happy. I looked up into bright green eyes.

"Hello," I managed to say, forgetting every skill I had ever learnt. Like how to speak, for instance.

"Sorry about your lunch, I tried to stop her," he said, whispering the last part so that Chloe wouldn't hear and cry about it.

I just nodded, trying not to mess up. It was only Adrien who could make me so nervous and tongue-tied.

Adrien held out his hand with a really expensive looking granola bar. "Here you can share mine," he offered.

I smiled like an idiot and then shook my head. "Thankyou Adrien, but it's your lunch so-" he interrupted me by taking my hand, opening it and placing the bar in my palm. "There you go," he laughed.

"Hey, Adrien, what's happening here?" Nino asked, approaching us. I was super cool and awesome because I fell off the bench in surprise. Stupid Marinette! "Ooh, are we eating lunch with Alya and Marinette?"

Adrien helped me up and smiled at me, and I hoped that he didn't notice the red creeping up my cheeks. "Sure, why not?" Alya returned and we all ate our lunch together. Adrien kept offering me food, but I was so occupied with trying to not faint that I couldn't accept anything.

For the rest of the day, Alya wouldn't stop giving me tips about when I went to Adrien's house, even though Adrien sat right in front of us. I used up all my stationary throwing it at her, telling her to be quiet. It didn't work. After school, I found Adrien waiting for me outside the classroom. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I gulped and couldn't stand still. "No - yes - maybe - sideways - uhhh-"

"Aha, there's our ride," he noticed, gesturing for me to follow him. Parked outside, was a long, white limousine. For a second there I forgot he was totally rolling in money, but now I remembered. "Come on, Marinette, this should be fun," Adrien laughed, as we both got into the limo. I messed up. Badly.

"Well hello, Adrien," the driver of the limo said, "Oh, and who might this be? I see you've finally went out and got yourself a girlfriend!" he chuckled. My whole face was consumed by the colour red and if it wasn't for Adrien's soothing voice I think I might have died.

"No, she's just a friend from school," Adrien said calmly... he was always so calm and collected and cool and- Marinette would you just be quiet?!

Wait a minute.

OH MY GOD HE SAID I WAS HIS FRIEND I AM GOING TO DIE WAIT ISN'T THAT A BAD THING TO BE IN THE 'FRIEND ZONE' OH WHO CARES I'M HIS FRIEND I AM GOING TO DIE DID I ALREADY SAY THAT OH WHAT THE HECK I'M GONNA DIE HE'S MY FRIEND!

Sorry about that slight intermission.

I gulped, sitting down besides him... _right_ beside him again... breathe, Marinette, breathe! I took a deep breath as the door was shut by the driver. Adrien shuffled around in his seat and looked adorable somehow. Like always. "For something this expensive, it sure isn't that comfortable," Adrien laughed, smiling that smile that drives me mad.

I giggled quietly. "Y-you don't l-like it?" I stammered.

"Well to be honest, no."

"R-really? Maybe rich isn't always the best."

"You can say that again," he muttered, fixing on his seatbelt.

"Maybe the rich isn't a-" I froze. "Wait, was that literal?"

Adrien laughed quietly. "You're funny, Marinette." He smiled, turning my insides to goo just like that.

I froze once more, hoping he wouldn't see me blushing. "Bless you - I mean Happy Birthday - I mean good night - I mean thank you!" I managed to get out. I turned away from him and slapped myself in the head. As hard as I could. I messed up. Again.

He laughed again. "No problem," he said.

The TV suddenly turned on and a large booming voice shouted, "Soooooo, let's talk Ladybug,"

"Ooh, turn it up please!" Adrien said, leaning forward a little. He seemed quite interested in Ladybug. _Hey, hey that's me! He likes Ladybug!_ Too bad I couldn't tell anyone I was Ladybug... maybe someday he'd find out...

"Aaaand Cat Noir!" the presenter finished.

"Oh, turn it down please..." he muttered, sinking back down.

"You don't like Cat Noir?" I asked.

"Well, I mean... uhh... yeah but like... yeah... no... yeah..."

"Yeah, he is pretty annoying with all those cat puns that he throws around constantly," I said, picturing that idiot with the smug face in my mind.

"He doesn't do that..." Adrien murmured.

"Aaaand, here's a very rare audio clip sent in from a young girl named Alya on her LadyBlog: A clip of Cat Noir speaking!" The man on the screen announced. "WOOOO CHECK MEOWT!" Cat Noir's voice yelled. "I LOVE A GOOD CAT FIGHT!"

"See," I told Adrien, rolling my eyes. "Awful puns."

"HEY! Uhhh, I mean the guy should get a little credit, those puns are gold! Hiss-terical, aren't they?" he laughed, sounding like Cat Noir himself.

"Everything he says is a _cat_ -astrophe! Did I do it right?"

He laughed. " _Purr_ -fect!"

 **Adrien's POV**

We arrived at my house. No, mansion that I sleep and eat at more like. I wouldnt consider it to be _homely_ or anything. The driver stepped out of the limo, opening the door for us. I stepped out, looking back at Marinette playing around with her bag not realising the door was being held open.

I laughed. "Marinette?" I smiled, giving her my hand. She looked up and nodded, getting out. The driver closed the door behind her.

"Sorry! I'm just-"

"Not used to having this special treatment?" I finished.

"Pretty much."

"Don't worry. I've been living like this my whole life and _I'm_ still not used to it!"

She smiled. "So, you hate everything about living like this?" She played continued playing around with her bag as we walked to the gates.

"Well, not everything... well, maybe... I guess?"

The driver pressed some special button I didnt care about, opening the gates. "Alright you two, have fun," he said, walking back into the limousine.

Marinette stopped. "Ladies first," I gestured for her to walk in.

 **Marinette's POV**

I blushed, hiding my face and walked inside.

I've seen this place before, but I've never actually been _invited_. And know that I've seen it, I can personally say: _wow_! This place is enormous! I could fit millions of people in here! It was nothing compared to home. Literally, _nothing_.

"Woah," I whsipered to myself.

"So, should we go to my room to start?" Adrien suggested.

I nodded my head, not saying a word and trying, once again, not to faint. I was actually going inside Adrien's bedroom! ACTUALLY INSIDE IT! BREATHE MARINETTE!

He led me up the stairs, and I couldn't stop smiling. After many _many_ white grand hallways we arrived to his room. Take a deep breath Marinette. This is the day we've been waiting for!

We entered and I could say one thing for sure: massive. There were two levels of his room with some fancy spiral staircase decorated with the most amazing things. How the _heck_ did he even get this stuff?! Oh yeah, he's rich... There was a Foosball table, a large white couch, a rock-climbing station, an enormous library, an arcade station and a fancy multi-screen computer... whoa...

"Whoa. Even more."

Adrien laughed. "Let's start work," he said.

I nodded. "Mmm-hmm. One second." I was frozen still staring at _everything_. His warm and comforting hand pulling me away shook me out of my daze. He TOUCHED me. Keep calm. Just keep breathing.

Adrien patted down a space on the large couch. "Marinette," he called. I sat down, breathing heavily. "You thirsty?" he asked.

"Um, well I guess so," I stammered. Nice one.

He nodded. "Okay, i'll go ask for some drinks. Here watch something if you want," he called, throwing me the remote control. He left the room.

"Thanks." This was some fancy television. I pressed the buttons randomly, but the TV didn't turn on. "Oh well," I murmured to myself. I took a long look around. I was in Adrien's room! This is where he woke up every morning, and went to sleep every night. It was so big compared to my room. I felt embarrassed at how small my house was in comparison to his.

Suddenly, the TV came on with a newswoman reporting. "Breaking news, there is a madman on the loose by the name of Shard. He is currently attacking innocent civilians with shards of glass! But where are Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Oh no! What was I supposed to do now? "Tikki! What do I do?!" I whispered, letting the little red blob out of my bag.

"Hmm, well Ladybug has to help everyone," Tikki said in her tiny voice.

"But Adrien will notice i'm gone! Then he'll find out that i'm Ladybug," I sighed. "My one chance to talk to Adrien a little and some stupid bad guy blows it..."

"I'm back," Adrien's voice echoed through the hall. Tikki hid in my bag again. "Here." He layed a tray of drinks on the table. He looked at the TV. "Whoa..."

"Yes, um," I took my glass and poured some on myself on purpose. "Whoops! I'll go clean up, ha ha!" I exclaimed, hastily leaving the room.

"Okay, uh how long will you be?" Adrien asked.

"Very long. Very very long. You know how us girls are, so don't come looking for me," I laughed nervously. Real smooth, Marinette.

"Great - I mean, uh, okay..."

 **Adrien's POV**

I was really confused as to what to do. Cat Noir needed to be there, but Adrien needed to be here... "Relax, you heard the girl, she'll take ages cleaning up. We'll knock out the bad guy and be back here before she can blink," Plagg assured, munching on a piece of camembert. How did he even get that? I thought I confiscated all his cheese...

"Okay, you're right. Plagg, claws out!" I said quietly. He flew into my ring and within seconds I was clad in black, and climbing out the window.

Once again, Ladybug had beaten me to it. She was already whacking away at the enemy with her yo-yo. "Hey i'm here!" I called.

"About time," Ladybug grunted, dodging an attack.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, hopping to her side, ready to beat the heck out of whoever this glass guy was.

"Nope. Okay the Akuma is in that giant shard of glass he's holding. Could we do this quickly? I have something I need to go back to as soon as possible," she explained.

I nodded. "Same here. Okay, let's do it!"

I'll spare you all the details, but we managed to get the Akuma out of there, and Ladybug zoomed off with a "See ya!" I didn't waste any time either, racing back to my house, just hoping that Marinette wasn't worried and alone.

I climbed back through my window, and Marinette wasn't there. "Phew, she's still in the bathroom..." I sighed with relief as I transformed back into myself. I collapsed onto the couch and tried to look like I hadn't moved since Marinette had left. Just on time, too. Marinette had just come back. "Hello," I said, trying to be cool and not give away the fact I was a weird black cat who jumped on buildings every day.

"H-hi, sorry I took so long, I just um - anyway, let's continue with the work," she suggested, sitting next to me again.

We worked together for a very long time, but still weren't finished with our assignment when Marinette glanced up at the clock. "Oh, its already 6:30?!" she exclaimed. "I better get going. I don't want to overstay my welcome," she decided, getting up and brushing herself off.

I felt a weird twinge of disappointment. Once Marinette would leave, I would be all on my own again, and I really enjoyed her company. "No, wait. Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked her. It's not like I would be having any quality Father-Son time anyway.

"R-really?" She looked taken aback by what I had just said.

"Oh, if you don't want to..."

"N-No, i'd like to. I mean - well - that would be nice, A-Adrien." She smiled.

My face lifted with excitement; I hadn't had a meal with company for a long time now. "Great! Well then, follow me." I led Marinette to the dining room and I told Natalie that I had a friend over to eat. She congratulated me on finding a girlfriend, so I told her to go away.

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien led me to the longest dining table I had ever seen. It was longer than - longer than - okay I don't have a comparison - but it was super long. Adrien pulled out a chair for me (how adorable!) and I awkwardly sat in it, playing with my hands because I didn't know where to put them. I don't think you understand the magnitude of what was happening - I WAS IN ADRIEN'S HOUSE. EATING WITH ADRIEN. This was too much for the clumsy Marinette to handle. I gulped as Adrien sat down.

"Soooo, Marinette," Adrien began, looking me in the eye.

"Mmm." I made a weird noise due to my inability to speak like a human being.

"What do you think of uhh... you know that guy, Cat Noir," he asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"Um... he's cool," I managed to say.

"Cool? So you think he's cool, huh?" he murmured thoughtfully.

And then the babbling. "Yes I mean a bit but not as cool as you you're awesome but I mean like on a scale of one to ten never mind forget that forget everything I just said wait so yeah Cat Noir is umm... oh look! Food's here! Ha ha..." I restrained myself from smashing a plate over my head as I laughed like a maniac-murderer.

"Adrien, here's your food." Natalie said, placing out the plates. "And for Adrien's gir-"

"Natalie," Adrien rasied his hand before he could finish, "You are excused."

Natalie placed down the final dish. "Right, right. Don't want to disturb you and your gir-"

"Yeah, you can leave now..." he mumbled.

"Oh, he he, sorry, wait, have you told your father about thi-"

"Natalie, please just leave," Adrien said, pushing her in the other direction.

"Alright, alright. Good bye Adrien and... sorry, I didn't catch your name there," she added.

"Oh-uh-um Marinette," I stammered like an idiot, Adrien watching my every move... jeez I was really paranoid...

"Oh yes, weren't you that girl who came to the door once? You said you were a classmate of Adrien, right?"

I blushed, making some weird noise. Adrien didn't know that I came here... eep...

"Hmm?" Adrien muttered.

Natalie froze. "Wait, you were the one who gave me the sc- oh-uh-I mean-he he- I don't even know what I'm saying! HA HA HA! Good bye Adrien, Marinette!" She ran out.

"That was strange..." I mumbled to myself without expecting an answer.

"Sorry about that, just ignore her," Adrien said, laughing quietly as he played with his fork, looking down at the table.

I looked up, hoping he wouldn't see the red creeping up my cheeks. He answered me. EEEEEE. "I-uh-he he-yeah-sure-joke-up-ha ha-laughing..." I picked up a knife a fork, looking away of course, but life just hates me and so I bumped into Adrien's hand on the table... wait, doesn't that mean that life likes me and life was just giving me a treat for being such a good person at living in life and life was just testing me at the skills of life and when life saw when I was so good at living life than life granted me with a nice gift of life when he saw that I liked Adrien, which is part of life, right? Ahhh, Mr Life. Best guy in the world... Actually, Adrien was the best – wait what the _heck_ am I saying?

I pulled away my hand immediately. "I-uh-oops-he-sorry-mistakes-happen... sorry!" I pulled the knife and fork away, blushing even more I could've died of redness. Yes, it _can_ happen. It's called Red-itis. True stuff. I'm just a scientist.

"Oh, sorry Marinette, didn't see you there," Adrien said. He picked up a plate of food and placed it next to me. "Here you go."

"Huh?" I said, looking up at a cute Adrien offering me some food. "Oh-um-thank you!" I smiled, taking the plate. HE BROUGHT ME MY FOOD! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Calm down Marinette it's just a plate of stinking food.

"So, how about Ladybug?"

I shook at the name, looking up almost immediately. "L-Ladybug?"

"You know, with the awesome Cat Noir?"

"Well, I wouldnt say _awesome_ ," I laughed, his idiotic face just dancing like an idiot in my brain. Yes. "I mean, sure he helps Ladybug and all but in the end of the day, what is it he really does?"

"Continues being _awesome_!"

"No, he continues with his life with the only thing going for him being his crappy cat puns that don't get him anywhere. I mean, seriously? Does he have anything better to do?"

Adrien laughed. "Yeah, right, those are awesome!"

"I wouldn't count on it! The boy can't live a day without saying one bad joke."

"I doubt it."

"No, I'm pretty much sure!" I giggled, stopping for a second to recap what had just happened... let me just analyse this.

Adrien spoke. Then I spoke. Then Adrien spoke again. And I spoke again and the cycle continued. Am I dying or did I just have a _real conversation with Adrien. I JusT HAd A ReAl ConVersATIoN wItH adRIEN_... I just had a real conversation with Adrien!

Okay sorry I'm back. Don't worry I didn't die.

"But, you still like Ladybug?" Adrien said, bringing me back into the conversation.

"Now, Ladybug, she is one amazing superhero. Like, wow!" I laughed.

"You can say that again, she's... she is really amazing," Adrien sighed.

He said I was amazing! Adrien said I - well Ladybug - was AMAZING - okay chill out.

"He he, yep." I took a spoon and tried to take a sip of my soup, but surprise surprise, I burned my tongue. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, laughing a bit at my utter stupidness - wait that's not a word.

"Yep - I just burned my tongue - ha ha - sorry..." I murmured as I endured the pain in my tongue and in just how bad I was at talking to Adrien.

"Here," Adrien passed me a glass of water and when I took it his hand brushed against mine. My eyes widened and I laughed nervously.

"Th-thankyou," I muttered, laughing sheepsihly.

"No problem," he said, "Stupid soup."

I smiled, placing down the glass. "That water was very... um... _watery_... yeah... uh... no..."

"Cold?" ,

"Oh yeah, that word... he he he..."

Adrien laughed again. "Yeah, we all forget words some point in our life. Trust me, I've been there," he laughed... oh he's so cute when he laughs... ahhhh...

And cue the babbling. "Yeah, soup sure is a real hazard in our life. Soup should be banned from France, no, the whole world! Soup is a killing device! There's probably been more than millions of soup deaths around the world, I'm telling you. Someday when I die and you come to my funeral - I mean, like if you want to of course - just do me the favour and tell the people who bury me to incarve in my very gravestone, DEATH BY SOUP'. I'm sure it's another common case in the world." I explained, waving my spoon for the soup around in the air. "But I like this soup so thank you for having me your dinner is nice ha HA... ha."

Adrien laughed quietly. "Not sure if I'd go _that_ far, but soup is very horrid in our world," Adrien said in a posh tone. HE REPLIED TO MY IDIOTIC BLABBING. AND FOUND IT FUNNY. THIS IS A NEW STEP IN MY LIFE. "Do not fear, I will bury you in the land where soup is forever banished. Wonderland," he said sarcastically.

I smiled, blushing. "Yeah... he he he..."

I continued to eat the fanciest food I had ever eaten in my entire life. Adrien ate and I couldn't stop glancing up every now and then... Is it possible for someone to look _sooooo_ adorable stuffing a bread roll in their mouth? Now it is. _Waaaaaaaay_ possible.

 **Adrien's POV**

The dinner finished and was really disappointed. I hate sitting alone whilst I eat. I had no one to speak with, and the longest table in the world was really not helping. Like seriously table? You're gonna just sit with me and show me how I have NO FRIENDS. Great.

Marinette was really fun to hang out with and whenever she ranted on about some weird, random thing, it was somehow really entertaining. I really enjoyed her company and hated that horrible feeling. Aloneness. Is that even a word? I think I may be turning into Marinette.

Marinette placed down the cutlery and took a small sip of her water. "Do not worry, I swear I won't choke this time."

"Like the three other times you did it?" I laughed.

"I told you not to bring that up!" she giggled, placing down the glass. "But, thank you for the food. It was delicious! And very extremely fancy."

"No problem. Fancy is just what I do. It's basically the new normal for me."

She stood up. "So, shall I put this away and get my stuff from upstairs?" She pushed in her chair in and I did the same.

"Don't worry, our food will be taken away later on," I said, directing her back to my room.

She picked up her bag and twirled around. She looked at my little arcade station, frozen. "OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE- Actually never mind, I dont wanna stay for even longer, you probably don't even want me to stay for even longer. NO NO NO. I'll just leave now." She turned around and began walking out.

"No wait, Marinette. You like the new game I got?" I asked, picking up the game box on the awesome upgraded edition of my favourite game.

She turned around. "Hmm? Oh, yeah I love it! I love those games, there amazing! I didn't get the chance to ever buy it though. But, it's getting late and all and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to stay even longer!" She laughed, sighing.

"No, I don't mind really. I have nothing much to do anyways."

"Oh, really!?"

I nodded.

"Oh! Yes! I've been wanting to play this since forever!" She threw her bag down and jumped over to me. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Lemme start it up."

 **Marinette's POV**

I was actually able to stay at Adrien's house for even longer! I THINK I MAY DIE! Seriously. I may have died. It even seemed like he _wanted_ me to stay... could this mean he-he-might-maybe-could-have-possibly... no... yes... maybe?

Okay, so as I was saying: I WOULD HAVE DIED... don't know how I stayed alive at all but... yeah...

"Alright, the system's hooked up and the game's in. Wanna play?" Adrien said, casually throwing over a controller as he made his way to the couch beside me... right beside me... _Don't die, Marinette..._ HE LOOKED SO CUTE WHEN HE WAS BEING ALL CASUAL-COOL-ADRIEN-LIKE!

I nodded, shaking a little in my seat. "Mmm-hmm."

"By the way, thanks, Marinette, it's good having someone around once in a while," Adrien smiled and I shuttered a little. HE ENJOYED MY COMPANY! This was so surreal; sitting with Adrien just casually about to play a game together. Hopefully this is how it would be forever... I checked to see if I had drooled during my little daydream... All clear.

Adrien readied himself and pressed the start button. "Okay, let's go-"

I paused it and was very entertained by Adrien's disappointed 'why did you do that' face. He was so cute and almost looked like a cute little cat. "I don't know the controls, sorry..." I laughed sheepishly.

"Oh right, I forgot." Adrien stood up and came up behind me, pointing to the right analog stick. I couldn't breathe. This was one of those Marinette dreamy moments where Adrien was teaching me how to do something. (Yes I have had those, please don't judge me.)

"That's to move – you probably already know that. Uhh, that's to jump, that's to change that thingy over there," his hand moved over mine on the d pad and pressed my finger onto the button. "Got it?" he asked, glancing down at me.

"Mm-hmm..." I hummed, blinking more than I usually did.

"Great! Now let's play!" He hopped back into the seat next to me. "I'll go easy on you, since I – what?!" He stopped mid-sentence, realising I had already beaten his character to a pulp.

I laughed nervously. "Oh um, sorry maybe I should've gone easy on you..." I giggled.

"Oh, so you want it that way..." Adrien smirked. "This is the most fun i've had in weeks! It's on, I call a rematch Marinette!" he exclaimed, all fired up. Let's just add that to the list of Adrien saying my name in different expressions and making it sound cute every time. Every time.

"Alright, just let me know if you ever want me to go a little easier on you, since you're a _beginner_ and all!" I sniggered.

Adrien grinned. "Alright Marinette, you keep talking. There's no way I could lose to a girl! I mean, no offense or anything..." he laughed quietly.

I laughed deviously... I was gonna win for sure... "In your dreams, Adrien!" I pressed the start button, hearing that noise that alerted us to be ready. GET READY TO BE CRUSHED ADRIEN! Wait, isn't he meant to be _my_ crush? Meh.

So, I beat him. In the first 4 seconds, and so he called on another rematch, claiming that his controller wasn't working properly... yeah right, Adrien... even though you're so damn adorable... So, as a good sport I said sure and I beat him again. He continued making up his lame excuses and I kept on destroying him. He died. I won. I never got tired of the expression he made when he played – he was concentrated on the screen, leaning forward with his his eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip in the most adorable way. When he lost he groaned but then laughed and high fived me for winning. What a perfect human being.

"So, Adrien, had enough?" I teased.

Adrien laughed. "Right, right, don't get too big-headed, I only lost because I had a cold!" He fake-coughed into his hands, smirking. "See? I'm just too hot! I would've won... yeah... he he..."

I was so glad I didn't blabber, "Yeah, you sure are _hot_..." out loud like I would always do... he he he... It was all in my head... no need to worry... he he...

"How about a different game?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be good... but I'm choosing a game that you don't know... and figure out the controls yourself..." Adrien whispered, glaring at me adorably.

"Alright, but I warned you!"

He picked out a game and fixed it in. "There. Something I have a chance at winning."

I giggled. "Okay, let's go!"

The game began and Adrien started mashing up buttons randomly, expecting that it would help him win in some weird way unlike me, doing it strategically and won.

"YOU CHEATED!" Adrien shouted, flaring with fury. "Oh-uh-I mean... ummm... rematch..." he smiled whilst he ran his fingers through his hair nervously... he looked just to cute...

"Mmm-hmm, I think that's enough video games for you," I laughed, standing up and dusting myself off.

He looked up at me, his eyes shining. "Come on, one more rematch! I have to win this one!" he pleaded. "My pride is at stake here!"

I laughed, but I couldn't reject his adorable face. "Alright fine, _one_ last round!"

So, long story short, the _one last round_ turned into around thirteen rounds, and then on the fourteenth go I gave in and decided to go super easy on him, literally without pressing any buttons so he could win.

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I'M WINNING!" Adrien exclaimed, mashing around the buttons. "And that's how you do things like an Adrien!" He kicked back a little, throwing his controller down as he folded his arms, trying to act cool or something. Although it didn't actually work, it did make him look even more attractive.

"Well done, Adrien," I said, smiling.

"Thanks. It all just came to me! LET'S GO AGAIN!"

I abruptly stood up, grabbed the controller off him (did I just touch his hand I'm scared I just touched Adrien's hand did I no I didn't wait yes I did isn't that a good thing will I die did Adrien even feel it why am I so dumb?), placed it on the table and sat back down on the table. "Alright, Lord Gamer, I believe that that was long enough of a session of gaming," I laughed. "I don't mean to be a downer, but too many games are unhealthy."

"That 's true." Adrien yawned and threw his head back. "Wow, this was so fun! Maybe i'll join you and Alya at lunch tomorrow again. Then we can talk about games and stuff, yeah?" he suggested.

I was so happy about the way life was going for me at the moment, and felt like I was floating. "Mm-hmm," I managed to say, with my cheeks getting tinted red and my smile growing wider. "So I guess I should be getting home now," I sighed, disappointed that this brilliant day was coming to an end.

"Aw... I guess so. Hey, should I tell Natalie to get the limo to take you home?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, no no that's okay. I'll just walk home," I insisted.

"Okay," Adrien said, getting up and passing me my bag. "I'll walk you home," he offered.

"Huh? Really?" I asked, ecstatic.

"Yep, that'll give us more time to talk." So far, the whole liking Adrien thing hadn't been going so well. He had never really noticed me much. But now, he was actually talking to me – not only that – he wanted to talk more? Maybe being 'Lady Luck' was actually paying off!

Adrien escorted me out, waving back to Natalie. "See you, just dropping off Marinette. Tell my Dad, okay?"

Natalie nodded. "Good bye Adrien, good luck with that relationship! She seems nice!" she called. I blushed a little, turning away.

"So, Marinette, let's go," Adrien said, smiling.

We walked down the road and I didn't really know what to say anymore. Maybe he'd say something soon? Hopefully... Maybe not? I'm gonna die...

We walked down the tranquil streets, lined with beautiful lamps and flowers. Adrien walked next to me, so cool and calm as he talked to me about random things. I tried to keep calm too, but as per usual, I messed up and tripped over something. "Ah!" I yelped. Adrien tried to catch me but failed and I ended up dragging him down with me. I didn't hit the ground because Adrien broke my fall.

"Ow..." he groaned, under me on the ground. My eyes widened and I hopped off of Adrien's lap and fell on the floor again.

Adrien laughed, his hair messed up. He looked so cute it hurt. I don't know how but it did. He stood up and held out a hand to help me up. Once I had partially recovered from my embarrassment I took it, blushing at the touch of his warm hand. "U-um, thankyou!" I murmured. "I don't even know what I tripped over!"

"It was that cat over there," Adrien laughed. "Hmm, I guess black cats really are bad luck."

 **Adrien's POV**

We continued walking, but Marinette had gone silent. "Hey Marinette, what's up?" I asked.

Her eyes were wide and she squeaked in reply. "Um – you – we – we're still-" she looked down and I followed the direction of her eyes. I was still holding her hand from when I helped her up. I blushed and let her go.

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Sorry! I didn't realise-"

"Oh no – no it's alright!" Marinette smiled. "Oh, we're here. This is the bakery," she pointed out.

"Thanks for coming over," I said as I smiled, but a delicious aroma filled my nose. "Whoa, that smells good..." I looked into the bakery window and saw amazing looking cakes and pastries in the window.

Marinette giggled and opened the door. "Here, come in," she invited. I followed her inside. She gestured to the display case. "What looks good?" she asked.

"They all look good..." I hummed, drooling a little.

Marinette used tongs to take a delicious looking pastry out of the display and put it into a little bag. She passed it to me. "I made this earlier so it's kind of fresh I guess. You can have it – I – I mean if you want of course."

"You're the BEST Marinette, thanks!" I exclaimed, accepting the food. "I had loads of fun today, so thanks for coming over."

"Thankyou for having me, Adrien," Marinette said. I looked into her eyes for a few seconds, only now realising just how blue they were... I recognised those eyes from somewhere but I wasn't sure where.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I should get going but i'll see you at school tommorow."

"Bye!" she saw me off and I held onto Marinette's pastry as I walked back home.

 **Marinette's POV**

As soon as Adrien left, I ran upstairs to my room and collasped onto my bed. I sighed happily into my duvet as Tikki flew out of my bag. "Marinette! Well done, you made a lot of progress today!" she giggled.

"Yeah, I think I can die happy."

"No, if you die Adrien won't get to ask you out!" Tikki laughed.

"That's true," I yawned, getting into the covers. I closed my eyes... OH NO! I jolted awake.

"WHA- what is it?!" Tikki exclaimed.

"What if Adrien doesn't like my pastry?!" I yelled. "Now he'll hate my baking, get food poisoning, go to hospital and then he'll HATE ME!"

"Oh Marinette, you need to calm down..." Tikki sighed.

 **Adrien's POV**

When I got home I have to admit I was really disappointed, but what can I expect? It was already 9:50! I couldn't get her to stay for longer anyways, but it was amazing having her around... I never actually noticed how nice her company was until today. I never really used to talk to her that much, not even at all somedays, but i'd consider her as a close friend now.

I jumped onto the white couch and Plagg escaped, chomping at a piece of camembert. "Hey, I swear I confiscated all your cheese for today?!" I laughed.

Plagg laughed sheepishly, trying to gulp down a large chunk of cheese. "Heh... yeah, you did... he he... BUT ANYWAYS, what about that pastry thingy that girl gave you?" Plagg tried to change the subject.

"Marinette?"

"Yeah. Her," Plagg muttered.

I picked up the bag and took out the pastry. It smelt and looked great. Marinette had great baking skills! I took a bite, and as I expected, I loved it. "This tastes amazing!"

"Not as amazing as this cheese..." Plagg whispered, still devouring that same piece of camembert.

"She really can bake."

"You know," Plagg finished his cheese, "You and Marinette seemed a little too buddy-buddy, don't ya think? Like, real _close._ "

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, nah."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Right, there's just so much I can never understand about you," I laughed.

"Yeah, cause I'm the stupid one here."

"Yep, pretty much." I laughed, smiling at Marinette's pastry.

 **Thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed! I'll be writing chapter two of this Miraculous Ladybug story very soon! I just love Miraculous Ladybug! BBBYYYEEE! :D**


	2. Headcanon No1

**Headcanon No.1**

* * *

 _Cat Noir and Ladybug started to like each other so much that they would transform in their own houses just to talk to each other through her yo-yo and his cane without revealing their identities._


	3. These Masks Are Stuck To Our Faces!

**Hey everyone! This is chapter two of the Miraculous Ladybug story and I hope that you enjoy all the Marinette-Adrien/Cat Noir-Ladybug parts! Enjoy! ; )**

 **Chapter Two –** Don't You Understand? These Masks Are Stuck To Our Faces!

 **Marinette's POV**

I sat in class, twirling around a strand of hair as I absent-mindedly sketched a picture of Adrien, almost drooling as I stared at him. Yes. I did that. Alya kept bending over me to see my drawing and then looked away whilst whistling to make it seem as if she wasn't doing anything even though I already knew.

"Alright class, I have some good news that you'll always be excited to hear!" Miss Bustier announced, smiling and placing her folder on her desk. "We're having our annual school masquerade this Friday!"

The class cheered and Nino and Adrien did a cool little fist bump. That was so cute... I smiled over to Alya and she had that same look in her eye as always. "Adrien. Mask. You. Mask. Dance. Together. Awesome," she muttered.

I giggled. "Like that could ever happen," I sighed. "But it's still a great chance to talk!

Alya nodded. "Yup!"

"So, this Friday afterschool a masquerade will come your way! Make sure you all bring your masks!" Miss Bustier continued. Then the bell rang. I got up, grabing my bag when Alya tapped my shoulder and pointed over to the brat, Chloe.

"Hey, Adri-kins!" she called, running up to Adrien. Oh great, was she going to? Yep, she was going to... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She would ask Adrien to the masquerade party! No no no no no no no, I couldn't let this happen, I had to do something.

 **Adrien's POV**

Chloe ran up to me, calling out my stupid nickname which, did I mention, killed my soul for life?! Do I have to speak to her again? I wish sometimes I could just shut myself away and live my life just jumping around on buildings as Cat Noir... that would be the life.

"So, Adrieeeeeeeeen, would you like to be my date to the-"

"CHLOE!" a loud weird voice shouted from somewhere at the back of the room.

"Ugh! What is it?! I'll be back, Adri-kins!" Chloe said as she walked away, blowing me a kiss that I rejected. Phew. Whoever that was: THANK YOU!

 **Marinette's POV**

Yes. I just pretended to call Chloe. But I had a good cause. Adrien and Chloe just don't fit. Adrien walked out with Nino and I did a small high-five to myself. Chloe couldn't go back now!

"Great, you got rid of Chloe! Now ask Adrien to the dance!" Alya encouraged. "You can do it girl!"

"Y-You think?"

"Yep, of course. Adrien's right there – all you have to do is be brave and go for it! All right?"

"All right! I can do this!" I marched up to Adrien with my head held high.

"Hey Marinette," he called.

I squeaked and turned around but Alya pushed me back to him. "Oh no you don't Marinette. Ask him!"

I found myself face to face with Adrien and his bright emerald eyes. I blinked away my confusion. "U-Ummm, hello," I laughed nervously doing a little wave.

"Hi, you going to the masquerade?" Adrien asked, putting on the really attractive inquistive face he did when he asked a question.

"I – I – I guess so – yep – masquerade balls are the best kind of ball – not that I think the other balls are bad – it's just – um – yeah..." I stammered, petering out when I realised I was speaking gibberish.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, who are you going with Adrien?" Alya shouted from aside, trying to move the conversation along. I half wanted to punch her, and half wanted to thank her for helping me communicate with Adrien. Seriously, there was something about him that automatically tied my tongue so that I couldn't speak.

"Going with? Huh, I guess I never thought of that. I don't know. Who are you going with, Marinette?" he asked me.

"U-uh nobody yet."

Adrien looked like he was thinking something over. "Maybe we could-"

"Adrien, come over here please, I need you to help me with something," Miss Bustier interrupted.

"Huh? O-Oh okay coming Miss. Catch you later Marinette," Adrien called with a wink. If only he knew that he made me melt when he winked.

Alya pulled me out of the classroom. "Ohmyladybugohmyladybug! OH MY LADYBUG! Marinette, Adrien was totally just about to ask you to the dance!" Alya exclaimed.

My heart had a little flutter-fest."Really?! That's what I thought too!" I giggled. "Yay!"

"Too bad he got interrupted. I'm sure he'll try again, let's just go eat lunch for now. Maybe we can tell Nino to sit with us so Adrien will sit with us as well!"

"Alya you're the best!" I laughed, tackling her with a big hug.

Alya and I found a bench to sit on and we didn't even need to ask Nino to sit with us – he sort of just joined us because Adrien was occupied. Things were working out well! As I waited for Adrien I observed something I hadn't seen before. Alya and Nino were getting along. They were getting along well... ah, it was probably nothing. Eventually, Adrien did show up and when he saw us he came over to our bench. "Hey, what's up," he greeted, sitting down on the grass in front of the bench, cross-legged. How adorable!

"Hi Adrien," I said, this time no stuttering. Nailed it! "What did Miss need you for?" I asked.

"Oh it was just about some essay or something. To be honest I was just too hungry to pay attention..." he laughed stuffing some food into his mouth. "Mmmm."

I giggled.

"Oh yeah, that pastry that you made, that was amazing. It was the best i've ever eaten!" he praised making me feel so happy. When he complimented me, it meant a lot.

"Hmm, what pastry is this, may I ask?" Alya questioned.

"Yeah," Nino added.

I blushed, remembering the amazing time with Adrien yesterday at his house."Oh it was-"

"Awesome! We played video games and I won every single round," Adrien lied.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ahem?"

"Okay I won one round. But I was going easy on her. Anyway, she's a great baker," he laughed sheepishly.

"Adrien, you were going to say something to Marinette earlier, weren't you?" Alya brought up.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you, Marinette, if you wanted to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone shrieked from somewhere. "SABRINA YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Yep that was definitely Chloe.

"What was that?" Adrien asked. Ugh, why did he have to get interrupted again?

"Never mind, so what was it?" I said impatiently.

"Do you want to-"

"HEY, ADRIEN WHAT'S UP?!" some random guy yelled.

"Yeah, hey dude. Okay anyway, Marinette will you-"

"Marinette I want to take y-"

The bell rang and all the teachers started yelling at people to go inside. I sighed and hung my head. "You can always tell me after class..."

"Yeah, I will," Adrien laughed. "I guess luck is not on my side today."

"Same here..."

Turns out luck wasn't on my side for the WHOLE week. Poor Adrien kept trying to tell me whatever it was he wanted to say, but it seemed like he entire world wanted to stop him. It was already Friday morning, the day of the dance, and he still hadn't got to tell me. What was I going to do? Ask him... In your dreams, Marinette. He still had time to ask me – but I didn't know for sure that that was what he was going to ask me. What if this whole time he just wanted to say something else... UGH.

I went to school like any other day and sat at my seat. I spotted Adrien as he walked in. There he was, right there – I just had to stay cool and calm. "Hi Adrien!"

"Marinette, there you are." He looked around suspiciously. "If anyone says anything to me... just ignore them. So, for the fiftieth time," he took a deep breath. "Marinette do you want to go to-"

"Adrien sit down and be quiet. Marinette, you too. Class time isn't time for socialising," Miss Bustier scolded.

"Sorry..." Adrien and I apologised in unison, as he slumped into his seat in front of me.

 **Normal POV**

Sabrina stood beside Chloe, trying on millions of different outfits for the masquerade. "Chloe, when can I get changed?" Sabrina asked, sighing. "I need to get dressed too!"

"Sabrina, be quiet! I need to look my very best in front of Addddrrriiikkkiinnss!" Chloe said, fixing on a pair of earrings.

"But we're going to be late!" Sabrina protested.

"Shut up, Sabrina! I need to look perfect! I have to be the prettiest girl there, of course!"

"Well, what about Marinette or something?"

"Ugh. Marinette? I don't need to worry about _that_ mess!" Chloe sniggered.

"Then I need to get dressed. No, I don't even have a dress since I've been with you this week! Can I borrow something?"

"Ewww! Of course not! These are all designer clothing! You'll just be my side girl!"

"Chloe! It's my masquerade too!"

"Oh, please," Chloe laughed, flicking her hair back. "I'm the real star that everyone should see! I need to look my best!"

Chloe continued to blabber on about how she needed to be the prettiest girl at the masquerade to impress 'Adri-kins' as she pouted her lips at the mirror. "Chloe, I need to get ready now, the dance starts in 5 minutes!"

"No you don't! You have to judge my outfits."

"But I won't have time to get ready myself."

"Well, you are going to need a lot of help to get you ready!" Chloe laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Be quiet Sabrina, just tell me, outfit 7, 9, 21, or 34?"

"CHLOE! It's my dance too!"

Sabrina stormed out, full of rage. She fell back onto an empty bench. "I have to get ready myself! Sometimes it just seems like I'm invisible or something!"

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's POV**

I had been trying to ask Marinette to the dance for a few days now, and no one would let me! It's like Chloe was getting revenge on me for turning her down... I really wanted to ask her. The day passed, and there was only twenty minutes left until the masquerade. I found Marinette once agin and started: "Do you want to-" and surprise surprise I was interrupted again. This time by a loud news report. "A crazy large lizard has been roaming our streets and now cannot be found anywhere! Is it invisible? And where's Ladybug and Cat Noir!?" the news reporter said. Someone had been akumatised. "Sorry Marinette, i'll tell you later," I sighed and walked into a broom cupboard. "Plagg, claws out," I said unenthusiastically.

I walked back out of the cupboard as Cat Noir and snuck past all the students to get out of school.

I guess i'll just have to miss the dance I won't even have time to get changed. Oh well. All this time wasted.

I jumped out to the streets where the _cat_ -tastrophe was happening and again Ladybug beat me to it. "Hello, my lady," I jumped down to kiss her hand, but she pushed me away again. Geez.

"Cat you're finally here!" Ladybug said. "No one can seem to find this weird lizard-thingy!"

"Maybe it's a chameleon. You know, camoflauge," I suggested, walking up a little closer to her.

"That could be. But, we need a way to find it!"

"Got it, Bugaboo! Follow me!" I shouted, already running away.

"Cat?" Ladybug said, but she followed me anyway.

We arrived at the school art room. "Paint! We can use this paint to find the chameleon!"

"Great idea! If it's there then the paint will stay!" Ladybug said, picking up a bucket of paint.

"Yeah, I know i'm awesome," I laughed, getting on more bucket of paint.

"Come on, Cat Noir," Ladybug giggled. That was so cute, it reminded me of something... I don't know.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's POV**

Cat Noir and I ran back to the street and saw a few things smashing, and people falling. It must've been there. Cat Noir splashed his bucket of paint randomly along the way, wasting his time, so I strategically did it myself where something was moving on its own. Like a normal person would.

"Throw it!" Cat Noir cheered.

I tossed the bucket at the air, crossing me fingers and it worked! A large red figure-thingy slithered around the buildings and the chameleon turned back into its original green colour, shaking off some paint from its eye.

The chameleon hissed at Cat Noir and I and everybody fled from the streets.

"If you all think i'm invisible, here you go!" the chameleon hissed again.

"Invisible?"

A small flash of somebodys face appeared on the chameleon's head. A girl? Sabrina?!

"Where's the akuma?" Cat Noir asked, stepping back a bit.

"Wait, what? Is that chameleon wearing glasses?"

"Never seen that before," Cat Noir sniggered.

The chameleon pressed its weird glasses and turned invisible once more, but the paint still remained.

"Aim for her glasses!"

Cat Noir managed to reach the chameleon's head by jumping on the buildings with his cat skills.

"Ladybug! Catch!" he called, throwing the glasses at me, turning the chameleon visible once more.

I snapped the glasses in half, the akuma flying away.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilise!" I caught the akuma in my yo-yo. "Bye bye little butterfly!" The small white butterfly flew out. "Mira- wait, what do I do know? I didn't use my lucky charm this time... What do I throw into the air? I never really thought about that ha ha ha..."

Cat Noir hopped up and down and raised his hand. "Here! Throw me!"

"Nah. That would be animal cruelty."

"Just fix the stuff. Use the yo-yo or something. I'm not the ladybug here!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I threw up my yo-yo.

The chameleon turned back into Sabrina, coughing as she fell to the floor. "Pound it!" we shouted in unison.

"D-did I miss the dance? C-Chloe?" Sabrina muttered.

I gave her my hand. "Don't worry, we'll take you there, right Cat?"

"Huh?" Cat mumbled as he turned around, clearly not paying attention. "Oh yeah, sure. I've got time. I didn't use cataclysm either."

"Sabrina, go to your dance! Forget about anyone else and have fun!" I smiled. Cat Noir and I tried pushing her in, but she was so nervous and awkward she didn't move, so we had to go in and pushed her in even harder.

Great. Now everyone cheered as we came in. Whoooo(!) Now people knew we were there. "Ladybug! OOHH!" Alya shouted from the side. She took off her mask and took millions of pictures for her Ladyblog.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir! Dance!" one boy cheered.

"Yeah!" someone else joined.

"Dance? Oh no, that's alright! We better leave now," I insisted, already halfway out of the door.

"You _are_ wearing the masks!" Alya sniggered. Thanks. Now I have to dance with Cat Noir. Ugh.

"Yeah, little lady, let's dance. It can't hurt for just one song!" Cat Noir sniggered, winking.

"Uhhh! Fine, only one song." I moaned.

Some really really really really slow music came on and everyone stood by the side, recording videos. Cat Noir pulled me closer to him, whilst grinning widely. Idiot. I put my arm around him and began dancing. I wasn't much of a dancer, and being put under all of this pressure, I was doing even worse than I expected. Cat Noir kept on pulling me even closer and eventually I got it... and I have to admit Cat Noir is an _awesome_ dancer... I kind of enjoyed it... in _some_ ways... but I kept stepping on his toes and he made liitle meowing noises. I really wasn't looking forward to the viral video that would come out of this...

The dance ended and everybody started clapping. I pushed away from Cat, who was still smiling. "Nice moves, my lady," he laughed.

"Not to bad yourself, Cat Noir," I said. "But, anyway this Ladybug's gotta fly."

"Same here. I have some _things_ to take care of."

"Things?"

"Yeah. Some stuff."

"Yeah... me too..."

"See ya around, Bugaboo!" Cat Noir saluted as he ran off and I followed behind him as the people in the masquerade hall cheered. That was fun. I admit.

 **Adrien's POV**

I ran back to my house and had transformed back into myself. That was amazing. I just danced with LLLLLLLADDYYBBUUUGG! I may faint. I fell back onto my bed and Plagg flew around next to me, eating a piece of cheese. "Great improvement, Adrien, but you've got a masquerade to be getting to!" Plagg reminded.

"Right," I said, nodding. "We should head to the dance. Hopefully Marinette isn't already with someone else..." I mumbled to myself. I opened my wardrobe and looked for something to wear hurriedly.

 **Marinette's POV**

I reached home and transformed back into normal Marinette. Tikki flew out of my bag. "Marinette, quick! Let's see if Adrien still needs to _tell you something_!" Tikki winked as she smiled. She was as excited as I was.

"Yeah! Lemme just get changed!" I nodded.

I got changed into a long purple dress that I hoped Adrien would like. I hoped. It doesn't mean that he would. I hope it's fancy enough. No, I shouldn't make it _too_ fancy! Then it'll look like i'm desperate! OH JUST KILL ME! I fixed on my earrings, gotta keep those the same, and brushed my hair. I put on my shoes – ones with no heels so I could run - and rushed out. "Bye, mom!" I called, running out and holding up my mask.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun! You look beautiful!"

I finally arrived at the masquerade and Adrien came just at the same time as me. Literally. Exact same time. I saw him running, half dressed and tying his green tie. We bumped into each other and fell back in either direction. I rubbed my head, sitting up on the ground. "SORRY! Sorry I didn't see you! Sorry! So sorry! Really!" I apologised.

"It's fine, Marinette," Adrien said, still so calm and cool and cute. He fixed his clothes and brushed himself off. HE LOOKED ADORABLE. He was wearing the most attractive clothes: a white shirt and a tie, like a real gentleman! He was so cute. His hair was scruffy in a good way, making him look even cuter. Oh my god, I was going to faint over his cuteness.

Adrien jumped up, and gave me his hand (just the touch of it made my day). He pulled me up and smiled. "Whoa, Marinette, you look really good," Adrien said.

"Huh?! Me? Thank you, Adrien!" I said, tinting red. "You look amazing too. Very handsome. UH-I MEAN-"

"Thanks Marinette."

"...Yeah..." I squeaked as my dumb self.

"Listen, Marinette, I need to ask you something without any disruptions."

I tried to keep my cool on the outside, but on the inside I was dying with excitement. Was he going to ask me?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "Y-yeah," I managed.

"Marinette, if you aren't with anyone else yet, would you like to go to the masquerade dance with me?" Adrien stared at me deeply with his handsome emerald eyes which made me just melt inside. "I mean – if you want – I mean i'm not the best guy but it'll be fun, I guess."

"YES!" I exclaimed, smiling so hard it hurt. "Yes!"

"Great!" Adrien smiled.

HE LITERALLY JUST ASKED ME OUT TO THE DANCE AND THAT COULD MEAN HE ACTUALLY ACTUALLY COULD EVEN LIKE ME AND WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND ME AND HIM WILL DANCE TOGETHER AND THEN KISS AND THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE GREAT AND HE ACTUALLY JUST ASKED ME MEANING THAT HE MIGHT LIKE ME AND I THINK I MAY JUST DIE OF HAPINESS I'M GOING TO DIE OF HAPINESS THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

"Uh-I-um-oh-I'll be back, Adrien!" I said, running off to find Alya. She just needed to know.

"Oh, there you are Marinette!" Alya called. I ran over to her. She wore an orange dress that really suited her. "Marinette, you look amazing!"

"Back at ya, but I have the _best news ever_ to tell you!" I exclaimed, my smile permanently glued to my face.

"Oooh Marinette, what is it!?" Alya jumped a little closer.

"Okay. Marinette. Calm down. Alya, Adrien just asked me out to the dance!"

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah! HE ASKED ME!"

"Well done, girl! I told you you could do it!"

I tackled Alya with a hug. "Thanks Alya. Thank you for always making me so brave."

Alya pushed me away and twirled me in the other direction where Adrien stood. "No problem girl, but Adrien's waiting! Go and have some fun!"

"And what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I dunno, think about Ladybug probably."

"Well," I turned around, "Why not go to... um... say, Nino?"

"What?"

"Oh... nothing... _nothing_... just have fun!"

"You to, Marinette! Go to Adrien!"

I nodded. "See you!"

 **Adrien's POV**

I poured a drink into two glasses for Marinette and I. I finally got to ask her and she said yes!

"Hey, Adrien," Marinette mumbled.

"Marinette, here you go," I passed her a glass, and our hands touched for a second. Then there was a loud bang and Chloe entered with the most fanciest (little over-the-top) dress. "Adri-kins!" she called, strutting up to me. Great. Just great. She jumped in closer. "So, Adrien, do yoooou want to go to the dance with me!?" Chloe asked.

I pushed her away a little. "Yeah, about that, i'm so sorry Chloe, I can't as I said before... i'm with Marinette."

"What?! Marinette?!"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Marinette was far better than Chloe. She was much better to be with. Marinette was beautiful. I had never realised it that much before.

"Ugh!" Chloe exclaimed as she stomped away. Now that's dealt with.

"So, Marinette," I continued, turning back to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, walking up to me.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Huh!? Yeah-sure-please-no-can I-maybe- yes!"

"Great!"

"But, i'm not that good of a dancer," I said, blushing a little.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you!"

Great!

 **Marinette's POV**

A pretty slow song came on and people started dancing in pairs. I was extremely scared and blushing like crazy. Adrien led me to a clear spot and put his arm around my waist. It felt so comfortable there. He used his other hand to hold mine and put it on his shoulders. This was amazing. I was so glad I didn't just faint then and there. "And know we dance," Adrien said, smiling. I started to dance really slowly, trying my best not to step on him, and I failed, but his cute laugh made me feel a little less nervous. It was a really comfortable position and I really wanted to stay like this forever. Adrien looked even cuter up close as well. He made me feel so warm and safe and I loved it. Alya cheered from the side, occasionally winking also. I kept messing up though, stepping on his toes a number of times. He made little noises when I did that. It reminded me of Cat Noir, but this was way better!

We continued to dance like this and I got even better. Adrien started to close his eyes as if sleeping. LIKE A CUTE LITTLE CAT! It was adorable. It was really comfortable and I hesitated to let go of his neck. We eventually stopped dancing and that sure was the best part of the night. "Marinette, you're really good at dancing when you try!" Adrien said.

"Thanks, Adrien, that was fun," I smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks Marinette for, you know, accompanying me."

I looked down, blushing like mad. I played around with my hair. "No problem. I loved it."

 **Alya's POV**

Awww! They're so cute together! I sat on a small couch, analysing the Ladyblog when Nino walked over wearing a pretty cool blue shirt. "Hey Alya," he said, sitting beside me, "So, since when were Adrien and Marinette a thing?"

"Huh? You didn't know? It's pretty obvious," I laughed.

"Nah. I never really knew. Just noticed know when Chloe started crying about how Adrien didn't go with her or something."

"Well she deserves it. Marinette's far better than she'll ever be."

"Right."

I put my head back on the couch. "So..."

"Want something to drink?"

"Oh, sure."

Nino stood up, grabbing my hand and led me to get a drink. He sure was being more of a gentleman today instead of, well, how do I say, _Nino._

 **Marinette's POV**

The time I spent with Adrien was amazing, but it had to come to an end. "So, Marinette, should I walk you home?"

"Huh? Really!?"

"Sure."

Adrien escorted me home after I thanked Alya again who was talking to Nino non-stop. We talked and talked and somehow I didn't stutter at all. "Here we are," I announced, turning to Adrien, "Thank you Adrien."

"No problem Marinette. I'll see you at school, okay?" Adrien smiled at me, tilting his head a little.

"Yeah," I nodded. I gave him another pastry just to see his face light up like it did before,, and he went home in his impressive outfit.

The next day I headed straight for school wearing a permanent smile. Literally. I couldn't stop smiling. I tried. It didn't work. Seriously. I entered the classroom and everyone was gathering up around where Adrien, Nino, Alya and I usually sit except for Sabrina and Chloe in the side. I joined them. "Hey Alya," I said, joining everyone.

"Hey Marinette," Nino said, "Have you heard about the newest story of Ladybug and Cat Noir!?"

"Huh? Ladybug and Cat Noir?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Ladybug and Cat Noir! I've already posted it on my Ladyblog. Awesome!" Alya exclaimed. "It's the latest scoop about Cat Noir and Ladybug's relationship!"

"Relationship!?" I exclaimed in unison with Adrien. I turned around to a shocked-looking Adrien. I loved that Adrien along with all the others!

"Yeah, dude. Turns out Ladybug and Cat Noir are a thing now!" Nino laughed.

Alya turned her phone to show a picture of... great... me and Cat Noir dancing. Whhhooo(!)

"Really? I always believed in them," Adrien kicked back his legs as he streched out.

"I totally love this!" Alya turned back her phone.

"Oh-uh-yeah-um-sure-but... I mean, really, Cat Noir and Ladybug? I dunno..."

"Come on, you have to admit they're perfect for each other," Alya said.

"I admit," Adrien raised his hand.

"Alright you guys, enough chit-chat!" Miss Bustier entered the room with her folder in her hand. "We need to get to work!"

Everyone took their seats, and I was still in shock of this Ladybug and Cat Noir thing. People would start liking us together. Great. Oh well...

Alya was still looking at her Ladyblog. "Alya, no phones in class please," Miss Bustier said. "Please put it away."

"Oh, yes Miss," Alya hid her phone underneath the table. She was addicted to her Ladyblog.

"Yeah Alya, don't break the rules!" Chloe moaned as she glared at Alya.

"Anyways, class," Miss continued, only to see Alya still on her phone under the table. "Alya! Please I told you to put that away."

"Sorry Miss," Alya put away her phone.

"Ugh! Miss! No!" Chloe complained.

I heard a small, cute sigh from Adrien.

"Miss," Chloe said, "We need more discipline at this school! It's a mess!"

"Chloe, please, the school has rules and everything is under control," Miss Bustier said.

"Ugh! Miss, you need to up your discipline. Or students will never respect you!"

"Chloe, please."

"This school is a mess!" Chloe stormed out and everyone stared at Miss as to what to do.

"Uhh..." Miss Bustier mumbled.

"Dude, what was wrong with her?" Nino said.

"It's Chloe. What do you expect?" Adrien said. I laughed quietly and apparently he heard. He turned around and smiled at me, making my heart leap. "She's a bit," he twirled his finger at the side of his head, "crazy, right?

"Mm-hmm," I giggled, so happy that Adrien didn't like Chloe either. Yay! One more step closer to...uh...whatever...

 **Normal POV**

Chloe stormed into the Principal's office with a scowl carved into her face. "Mr Damocles, this is RIDICULOUS! There are deliquents in this school running wild and YOU aren't doing ANYTHING to stop them! I demand you step up the discipline right away," she yelled, stabbing her finger at Mr Damocles.

He sighed and continued with his paperwork. "Chloe please, you are merely over reacting."

"Over reacting? I don't think my father would agree. I'm calling him right now."

"No no, wait a minute now. What do you mean by discipline?"

"I want criminals like Marinette and Alya to be punished for their terrible behaviour!" she demanded. "And i'm innocent so no sanctions for me!"

"But that's-"

"That's okay, i'll just tell my father that you don't know how to run a school," Chloe called, walking away.

"Chl-"

As soon as she had left, the phone on Mr Damocles' desk rang. "Um, hello?" he asked nervously into the phone. The mayor was on the other end of the line, very unhappy. The principal managed to appease him by promising to make the school well disciplined, and Chloe was the only exception. It was unfair, but what could he do...

 **Adrien's POV**

Chloe stomped back into the classroom, looking pretty pleased with herself, and took her seat. Mr Damocles came in too, about 10 seconds after her. " I have an announcement," he began. "From tomorrow, you will all be required to wear a school uniform," he said. The whole class groaned. "That means: A shirt and tie, school trousers or a skirt, school shoes and a blazer. Also, no jewellery, so no rings, necklaces, earrings and so on. This is a strict rule and if anyone is found with them, you will be sanctioned."

TOMORROW?! I looked at my ring. I couldn't ever take this off! I always needed it! This was ridiculous.

"Anyone with jewellery now, hand it over and it will be confiscated."

"B-But sir, can the whole confiscating thing start tomorrow o-or something?" I heard Marinette ask behind me in a voice that was more worried than usual. "I mean, we didn't know there was a 'no jewellery rule' until just now so..."

Chloe glared daggers at Mr Damocles, and he gulped. "Alright fine, no jewellery will be confiscated now. But from tomorrow, it will be."

I sighed with relief. I was safe for now. Mr Damocles left. "Ugh, seriously? Uniform? That sucks, man," Nino groaned.

"I know, it's so uncalled for," I agreed, trying to think of what to do about my ring.

"Mr Damocles, just because Chloe said-" Alya began, but was interupted by Chloe.

"Be quiet Alya, criminals like you need strict laws!"

"Uh, yeah. Get back to class all of you, school is for learning!" Mr Damocles stormed out without any further questions.

What was I meant to do?! This was a disaster... _Chloe_...

 **Marinette's POV**

I arrived home and fell back onto my bed, face-down into my cat pillow. "Ugh! Tikki! What do I do now?!" I moaned.

"We need a way to stop Chloe from controlling the school!" Tikki squeaked.

"But how? I need my earrings if I ever need to turn into Ladybug!" I jumped up and sat straight on my bed, thinking hard.

"Okay... let's see..." Tikki muttered. "Marinette, we have to think of something!"

"Adrien..."

"Not him!" Tikki laughed.

"Oh... he he... sorry..."

The next day, Tikki and I still had no idea of what to do. I decided to try and hide my earrings somewhere, but something was telling me that it was all going to go wrong somehow. I fixed on my new school clothes which were extremely itchy everywhere. I tried to pull down my tie a little so I wouldn't suffocate, and my skirt was extremely annoying. Literally it was so itchy I would've died. But I didn't. Gladly.

"Okay Marinette, make sure you aren't spotted with the earrings today, and hopefully we'll find a way to stop this madness!" Tikki reminded.

"Yeah," I nodded.

I left the house after my mom and dad explained how they thought the uniform could be good in some ways. When I reached school the sight of only black made me feel like I was in a funeral ceremony or something. "Hey, Marinette," Alya called in her new clothing she clearly hated also.

"Hi, Alya," I said, walking closer to her. "These uniforms are really starting to annoy me now. That little loser Chloe!"

"Wait Marinette... I just realised! Chloe will be wearing uniform too! I can't believe she didn't even remember she'll have to follow her own rules!"Alya sniggered.

I tapped her and turned around to a long white limo. "Spoke too soon." I sighed.

Chloe came out, still wearing her own clothing! That was so unfair! Her yellow clothing in all the black made it seem as if she was a goddess or something. "Ugh! What?! Chloe, why aren't you wearing any uniform?!" Alya asked, stomping over to her.

"Well, since my daddy's _mayor_ there are some exceptions for moi!" Chloe laughed, walking in the direction of... Adrien... Hold up, I just realised something:

Adrien looked _adorable_ in school uniform! The blazer and all! It looked so perfect!

Sorry. Just had to. I squeaked a little really quietly as I turned to Adrien. I couldn't get over the fact how cute he looked. Chloe strutted over to him. Great. What was she going to do know? "Great, now Chloe is just- oh, never mind," Alya sighed.

"This is so unfair!"

 **Adrien's POV**

This uniform was so uncomfortable, and the worst thing was that I had to hide my ring from everybody else! Then, to make it even worse, Chloe (who was wearing what she wanted, hypocrite) came up to me. Great. This was just _the best day ever_ (!) Whoop(!) Sarcasm intended.

"Hey, Adri-kins!" Chloe leapt in and kissed my cheek. Ugh. I'd wash that when I got into school. I've gone through that enough times.

"Oh yeah, hi Chloe," I said unenthusiastically.

"Hope this rule doesn't bother you," she said, batting her eyelashes covered in way too much makeup.

"Oh, uh, sure."

"Okay, seeee you Adri-kins!"

"Alright, bye," I waved my hand, not really caring about where she went. She could just be so dumb at times.

"Chloe. Weirdo, dude," Nino laughed, walking into class. I followed behind him.

After class I headed straight for my locker to put my ring. There it would be safe and I could take it out whenever I needed it. Hopefully. I think. That's when I caught Marinette doing the same thing as me with her earrings. I never realised, but they were always on her like my ring. They must be pretty special. "Hey Marinette," I said, taking out my ring and covering it up so no teacher could see - oh, and Chloe.

"Uh-oh-huh-hey Adrien!" she shouted, falling back, startled from what I said. "Uh, I mean, hi," she laughed.

"Hiding your stuff?"

"Huh? H-how did you know?"

"Don't worry. I am too. I hate these new stupid rules."

"Really? Oh, your ring."

"Yeah. And your earrings."

"Uh, yeah," she looked down, trying to cover them up with her hands, "They're...uh...special to me! They're always with me."

"Me too."

"Not anymore, they're not!" a low and large familiar voice said, turning Marinette and I around with his hands. Mr Damocles. Great. We were dead. "I'll be taking these for confiscation." He grabbed the ring and Marinette's earrings and stuffed them into a pocket.

"Sir, please. It's really special to me," I protested.

"Please, Mr Damocles! I swear I won't wear them during lesson or anything!" Marinette added.

"You were all given the rules and you have clearly broken them, so there is nothing more I can do!" Mr Damocles said, folding his arms. "You two are troublemakers! Chloe was right! Always doing what you're told not to!

"But Mr Damo-" I began.

"No. There it nothing more to say. I will return these in two days. For now, no earrings or rings for you!" Mr Damocles walked off, my ring still in his pockets. NO! NOOOOOO!

"No!" Marinette called. Mr Damocles had already left. "My earrings..." she sighed.

"Wait, what's that?"

"What?" Marinette turned to me.

"That noise from... that way!" I pointed to the door outside of school where a mob of angry pupils stood with signs and boards. They all had taken off their ties, untucked their shirts and removed their blazers and were chanting 'NO UNIFORM!' in unison.

"A protest?" Marinette asked. "This is actually good!"

"Great! We can stop Chloe's rule!" I cheered. "NO UNIFORM!"

"Marinette, Adrien!" Alya called from the mob. "Wanna join? Chloe is going down!"

Marinette nodded. "Of course!"

"Absolutely!" I added.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Right, sooooo," Alya explained, "We have to stop lessons and stop everything! There's only one more sign left, _sooooo_ , I _gueess_ you two are going to have to share one!" Alya winked at me, and I turned completely red. She did know that both Adrien and I could see a pile of signs behind her, right? Still, I would have to share with him! Maybe my day will be getting better soon!

I felt like I was going to die _again_ because Adrien's hand was on top of mine. Literally. My hand was underneath him on the same pole of one sign that said 'No uniform'. The warmth of his hand felt so... warm...and...nice. Yep. "NO UNIFORM!" we shouted in unison as soon as Alya brought out her phone.

"Ooh, new update on the news!" Alya announced, clicking on the screen for a news report to begin. Adrien and I stepped over to see a newslady reporting about a... SOMEONE'S BEEN AKUMATISED! No! What do I do? "Breaking news! Mad man on the loose in the streets of Paris, claiming the lives of poor, innocent humans! But where is Ladybug and Cat Noir to save us all?! They are running late and if no one stops him soon, this could all end in disaster!"

"Where's Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Alya mumbled.

Why wasn't Cat Noir there already? This was terrible. I needed to get back my earrings somehow.

"Uhhh, sorry Alya, Adrien," I muttered, letting go of the sign, and unfortunately Adrien's warmth,

"I-uh-need to go to the ladies room. He he, yeah." I dashed off and Adrien's puzzled expression made me almost melt. I ran over to Mr Damocles's office and gladly he wasn't there.

"Marinette, wait," I heard a familiar voice call. I couldn't mistake that adorable sound.

"Adrien?" I turned around to Adrien was was running closer to me.

"Mr Damocles in there?"

I shook my head, hiding my blushing... I hope...

"Great. I need my ring. It's my... uhhh... lucky charm? Yeah. Lucky charm. Can't live without it!" Adrien laughed.

The words 'Lucky' and 'Charm' weren't really helping the situation at the moment. I needed to become Ladybug. QUICK... or else... "Good! We can get our stuff together-uh-umm-I-I mean-only if you want to and all!"

"Sure,"Adrien nodded as he smiled at me.

 **Adrien's POV**

The door was locked. Simple. I've learnt a few things in my cat years. Claws are pretty useful. "Oh no! It's locked!" Marinette moaned. "What now?"

"Step aside," I said, grinning and hopping closer to the lock.

"What?" Marinette took a step back.

I used my cat skills to unlock the door and opened it up. I gestured for her to go in. "Ladies first," I laughed, smiling.

"Huh? How the... how did you do that?!"

"Uhhhh... I TAKE CLASSES!" I shouted as I ran for the door. My Cat Noir was showing a little too much.

"Ummm... okay?"

I searched around for the ring and Marinette's earrings. They were really important to her as well, so I didn't want to be selfish and only look for my needs. She deserved it. "Did you find it?" I asked, popping up from behind Mr Damocles's desk.

"Not yet," Marinette muttered. I opened up one of his drawers, seeing all his files of different students, and at the top of the stack... a magazine with me on the cover? Really? I hated seeing myself with my stupid photoshoots. But, on top of that was my ring and Marinette's earrings! "Marinette!" I exclaimed, taking out our things.

"You found it!" Marinette smiled, jumping over to me. I handed over her earrings and our hands touched again. She pulled it away and fixed on her earrings, laughing. Th-thanks, Adrien!

"No problem, Marinette,"I said, putting on my ring.

There was a short silence until I realised the whole reason of why I even needed my ring in the first place. "Oh yeah... he he... I have to go now, though! Quickly! Have something to do, you know?"

"Oh-uh-yeah-mm-hmm-me too!"Marinette nodded. "Gotta go!"

I rushed out and slammed myself into the boys bathroom. "Plagg, claws out!"I shouted, and in a few moments I was no longer Adrien, but a weird black cat. "Quick, I gotta go before this mad man kicks up his rampage!" I jolted out and to the scene of the akumatised villain.

 **Marinette's/Ladybug's POV**

I was able to transform with Tikki in my earrings luckily and I just wanted to fall into my bed and cuddle up and sleep for hours, but there was an akuma out there waiting to be destroyed and I couldn't just sit around. Ugh, I hate my life sometimes.

After a long battle I freed the little butterfly and Cat Noir and I had a job done. Pound it!" we shouted together.

I was about to leave, when Cat stopped me. "Wait Ladybug, before you go I want to ask you something!" he called.

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but make it quick. I gotta make like a ladybug and fly soon," I said.

"Well, I just wanted to ask... what made you so late? What do you even do in your spare time, hmm?" Cat Noir raised an eyebrow and slid over to me. Geez. He was so close.

"Well, I could ask the same thing to you," I said.

He sighed, and his smile disappeared. "It's really annoying how we can't just tell each other who we are. Like, why?" he groaned.

"It's just the way it is, Cat. Besides, it's pretty fun isn't it?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess... but, but what if we did know each other in normal life – that would be so-"

My earrings gave me my final warning. I smiled at Cat Noir. "I gotta go, sorry," I called, already leaving. Part of me really wanted to know who he was, but the other half knew it wasn't my place to know. Anyway, I _definitely_ didn't know him in normal life – i'd be an _idiot_ not to realise who he really was if he was always around me. Pfft.

After I had transformed back, I rushed back to school and saw the weirdest thing – Cat Noir marching up to the principal... what did he think he was doing?

"Excuuuuuse me," he announced, "Lemme make this quick, because I gotta leave soon. This school

shouldn't have school uniform anymore, kay?"

"B-but-" Mr Damocles stammered.

"Otherwise Ladybug and I will stop serving Paris."

"Wa-wait-"

"Aaaand while you're at it, stop favouriting pupils, yeah?"

"The principal sighed. Yes, yes okay."

The students all around cheered. "WHOOO! GO CAT NOIR!"

Cat looked smug as he walked in my direction. He looked at me and winked. "Oh why hello, citizen," he said in a deep voice. "You're welcome." He flexed his arms, expecting me to be impressed or something. It clearly wasn't working.

"Thanks," I said unenthusiastically. He was such an idiot.

He saluted and then ran off. Okayyyy? He apparently cared about schools now... That was the uniform problem sorted.

I joined Alya. "Hey," I greeted.

"Whoa! You missed it, Cat Noir was awesome!" Alya laughed. "Great footage for the Ladyblog!"

"Oh I was with Adrien just now, can you believe it? He helped me find my earrings," I purred.

"Aww! Great, you're actually getting somewhere with him!"

"Yeah!"

 **Adrien's POV**

I sat on the top of a building near the school. "Well, you got rejected by Ladybug again," Plagg sneered after I had transformed back.

"Not rejected, just...just...hey it's sort of romantic if you think about it..." I tried to convince myself.

"Yeah, if by romantic you mean a one-sided crush," Plagg teased.

I looked down at the school building and saw Marinette messing around with Alya. Lately she had been attracting my attention a lot. She was really cool, and I swear she reminded me of something but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"You're staring..." Plagg said.

"What? No, i'm not." I said, jumping to my feet, "Let's just head back to class, Plagg."

"How about a camembert break?" Plagg sniggered.

I laughed. "Let's go!"

 **Thank you for reading and I'll be back with more soon! Bye! :D**


	4. Headcanon No2

**Headcanon No.2**

* * *

When Adrien and Marinette find out about each other's secret identities, they can transform together. They are about to transform together, but Adrien blushes and says "Marinette... don't look I'm changing!"


	5. It's Probably Flu Season

**Hi everybody! This is chapter three! Enjoy the story! Sorry it's a bit late...**

 **Chapter Three -** It's Probably Flu Season

 **Adrien's POV**

Lunchtime. Ah, my favourite part of the day. Nino and I sat with Marinette and Alya again (we pretty much always sat with them nowadays) and ate together while we talked about anything and everything.

"Hey, I baked cookies this morning, does anyone want one?" Marinette offered.

Just the words I wanted to hear! "Yes pleeeease," I hummed, anticipating the amazing, chewy, soft cookie...

Marinette giggled as she passed me a cookie. "How is it?" she asked.

I chewed on the cookie and gave Marinette a thumbs up. "Marinette you're so amazing at baking," I said once I had finished it.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Th-thankyou!" I laughed nervously. "You're really – good at eating! I mean – ugh..." I slapped my my palm onto my forehead. "Nothing." He did look good eating though...

"I wish I could bake like you. I tried once, but that didn't go well at all..." Adrien sighed. "I'll always remember my goldfish..." I wasn't even going to ask...

"Oh yeah, that was disgusting," Nino added. "His 'cake' made me ill for a whole week."

"Thanks Nino, glad to know you're so supportive."

"No prob bro." Nino sighed contentedly.

"Heyyyyy Adrien, I know how you can get better at baking!" Alya chimed in. Was she going to... "Marinette can teach you!" she suggested. She did.

"Great idea Alya! Marinette what do you say?" Adrien eyes glistened and he looked so eager to bake.

"Yeah, okay I can teach you – if -if you'd like," I stammered.

Adrien looked so happy! Aww, I tried not to melt! "Awesome! Alya and Nino do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah sur-"

"No! No. Nino and I have to do something else, so you two can do it... alone. Together," Alya interrupted. She always had my back. She glared at Nino.

"But I wann-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alya pulled him away from Adrien and I.

"Alright, after school then Marinette?" Adrien proposed.

I nodded and made a weird noise. "Perfect," I managed to say. Wait just one moment as I scream of happiness.

ADRIEN LOVES MY BAKING AND IS COMING TO MY HOUSE TO LEARN FROM MEEEEEEE!

Done. Click play now.

School had finished and I stood outside with Alya, who was giving me a pep talk. "Alright girl, you're getting far with Adrien and you canNOT blow it now!"

I nodded. "Right!"

"No stammering."

"That's impossible."

"Yeah... I figured I was asking for a bit too much. Just try."

"Yeah..."

"And- HE'S HERE! Act natural, girl!"

Adrien came strolling out of school, hands in his pockets, looking as adorable as ever. It hurt how good he looked. EEEEP! He climbed down the stairs and made his way over to Alya and I. I blushed a deep red. "Hiiiiiiii A-Adrien!" I said.

"Hey Marinette, Alya," Adrien waved. "You ready to go to your place, Marinette?"

"Oh-uh-yeah! Sure!"

"This will be great! Thanks Marinette! And you have fun Alya with what you have to do."

"Oh yeah... what I have to do... he he..."

"Let's go."

 **Adrien's POV**

I had never actually been to Marinette's house or bakery. Only outside it. If that smelt good, inside would have been heaven. I was really excited! We finally arrived at the bakery. "Here it is, Adrien. My bakery!" she announced.

"It smells heavenly!"

"Come on in-if you want!"

I strolled in after Marinette. "Hi Mama," she said.

"Hi honey," her mother said.

"Oh, this is Adrien," Marinette introduced as I waved. "He's a friend from school and-uh-he's here to bake..."

"Well it's lovely to meet any new friend of Marinette!" She smiled. "You two want to use the bakery kitchen?"

"I'd love to! Your bakery is awesome!" I said, admiring the cakes.

"Aw, thankyou!" Marinette's mom laughed. "I like this one Marinette, he's a keeper," she told Marinette. I laughed nervously and acted like I didn't hear her say that...

"A-Anyway... Do we have permission to use the kitchen? We want to do some baking," Marinette asked.

"Oh of course you can, just try not to make a mess. I know how much of a messy baker you are darling. Well I'll leave you two alone." Mrs Cheng gave me a warm smile and walked off upstairs.

"Oh cooool, we get to bake stuff!" I exclaimed, really excited.

 **Marinette's POV**

BREATHE MARINETTE! I led Adrien to the kitchen and layed down my stuff. "So, A-Adrien, what do you wanna bake? There's a looooong list of things."

"Uhhh... everything looks good!"

"Pick one."

"How about...that cake thingy over there!"

"Sure. That cake thingy over there!" I giggled.

Adrien's eyes shimmered in the light, making me shiver. He placed down his bag. "LET'S BAKE!"

So, long story short. Adrien cannot bake. "Soooooooo, Adrien, let's he he try again, shall we?"

Adrien laughed sheepishly, his hands covered in flour. He was so handsome laughing... oh just help me."Sorry Marinette!" he smiled. "I just can't bake! I need an awesome, inspiring teacher like you! I love yoooou!"

I gulped, my face the colour of a tomato. "Uh-oh-yeah-um-sure-cool-he he-love-me-no-you-no-I-thanks?" Did he realise what he just said? My heart almost stopped.

"Let's try again now! Inspire me, Chef Marinette!"

"Okay, let's gather up some ingredients. That's the first step."

"Right. Seems simple enough... I guess."

Adrien and I both put out our hand for the flour, so we ended up touching. I pulled back, red like always. "Sorry!" I almost shouted.

"Sorry!" he said. "Uh-here!" he tossed the flour over to me, but missed and it opened, pouring out a little on the table. "THAT WASN'T ME!" he claimed, hands up in the air.

I giggled. "Adrien!"

"Hey hey hey, Marinette," he whispered, coming in closer to my face.

"Yeah?" I blushed.

"Come closer."

"Huh?" I blushed furiously.

"Come on... don't be _shy_!" He tapped my nose with the flour and smiled. "There! You're a beautiful piece of art!" He laughed.

I giggled, shaking off the flour from my nose. "Hey, that's not fair, now i'm decorated but you aren't. Lemme _help_ you!" I tossed some flour on his clothes, laughing.

"Oh, why thank you! Let me fix up that _makeup_ for you." He dug out some flour and spread it over my face. I giggled again, blushing like mad. Gladly the white flour covered up my face. PHEW.

" And your bright hair is beautiful! Lemme make it even _brighter_ for you!" I threw the flour at his hair and he shook his head. HE WAS TOO ADORABLE.

Adrien laughed. "Let's make your clothes as bright as those _blue_ eyes!" He threw even more onto my shirt.

I giggled. "And here's your tip for your _wonderful_ work!" I picked up all of the flour and turned it upside down over Adrien's head. He laughed, shaking off his hands. He shook his hair, flour flying everywhere. He looked too cute. "Thanks! That was such a large tip! Let me pay you _back_!" He did the same with another packet of flour to me.

I laughed quietly. "Beautiful!" he shouted. "Magnificent!"

I shook off some flour off myself. I couldn't stop smiling. "Sorry," I laughed.

Adrien picked up a small cloth and started to wipe off my face. I blushed, holding back a squeak. "Let me clear that up for you."

I gulped. Then I died. Just kidding. Well kinda.

"Well, there goes my clean clothes!" Adrien said, smiling.

"Kids, I thought that you could have some-" My mom walked in with two glasses of milk and froze when she saw us. "What have you two kids been up to?!"

"Sorry," Adrien laughed sheepishly. "He he. Stupid flour. It malfunctioned. That darn flour, you know... ha ha … how it is."

"Yeah... flour..." I added.

"Marinette?!" My mom laughed. "You seriously need to clean up here, you know that?"

"Ha ha... yeah..."

After I pulled myself together after realising what actually happened, I started to clean up. Between throwing the flour earlier Adrien called me beautiful. He also noticed my eye colour! In the eyes of a normal person, that wasn't much, but for me that was amazing and would leave me happy for the rest of the year. I bent down to pick up a packet of flour, and Adrien and I bumped heads together. This day. IT WAS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE.

 **Adrien's POV**

"Sorry!" Marinette said.

"Sorry..." I said, lost in some weird daze. "Were your eyes always that pretty?" I mumbled.

"Hmm? What? Uh-I-yeaaaaaaaaah- my eyes - I inherited the genes from my mother – no wait my father – I mean – yeah genes - I have some jeans and stuff- or skirts- maybe skirts- my mom bought me my jeans... I think..." She slapped herself in the head.

I pulled back. "Sorry."

"Yeah..." she jumped up, wiping away some flour from the counter with a cloth.

"Can I use your bathroom to wash this up?" I laughed.

"Sure. It's just down there." Marinette showed me the way to the bathroom.

Marinette and I had cleaned up the flour and after I finished laughing, I decided it was getting late. "So, Marinette," I said. "We didn't do _any_ baking," I laughed.

"Yeah. I figured. Want some fresh bakes to take home?" Marinette offered, smiling.

"I'd love to!" I jumped with excitement for even more of the bakery amazingness. I don't care if that isn't a word!

Marinette put some fresh cakes and pastries in a small bag and handed it over to me. "Here you go. Enjoy," she said, smiling.

"Thanks Marinette." I could always trust Marinette to give me some nice food... yum.

"So... it's getting late..."

"Yeah. I should be heading back. Thanks Marinette. I loved being here. Even though I still can't bake!" I laughed.

"At least you tried!" Marinette giggled.

A loud beep came from outside. "My limo? Oh yeah! Totally forgot I had another photoshoot..." I sighed.

"Another?"

I rolled my eyes at the idea of a camera man yelling at me to 'GIVE HIM SOME SPAGHETTI'... I just wasn't in the mood for that..."Yeah. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Marinette!" I smiled, waving back at her.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Bye Adrien," I waved to him as he jogged out. I fell back on the wall and sighed. "I'm a mess."

"It's okay you were less of a mess this time I think," Tikki giggled beside me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was wasn't I? Progress!"

The next day I dragged myself to school, Tikki cheering me on about Adrien the whole way there. I explained the whole thing to Alya and she was pretty much being like Tikki throughout the day.

Class had not begun yet and for some reason Miss Bustier hadn't arrived yet. The classroom was still locked, so everyone just waited in a line outside. Alya and I were playing around and doing little clapping games from when we were young.

"Know any more?" I asked her.

"Uhhhhh, nope. I'm bored... Marinette, put your hands out," Alya insisted.

"Okay," I spread my hands out in front of me. She put her hands over mine. A thing we always used to do as kids to measure our hand sizes.

"Whoa, your hands are super small compared to mine," she laughed.

"Yeah, they are! Like they used to be, huh."

"Hey, Alya," Adrien said beside us. "Move over." What was he...

Alya moved to the side, and Adrien slid in front of me, placing his hands on mine. I almost exploded and became a human volcano, as his hands touched mine. He smiled. "Your hands really are small," he laughed, his gorgeous green eyes catching the light so beautifully.

"U-uh-uuuh-hah-uuum-well-uh," I stuttered. Even though I had gained a little confidence, this was too much for me to handle. "Ye-yeah! I guess they are..."

Miss Bustier suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Flirt on your own time, sorry I'm late," she said hurriedly. Flirt? NOOOO WAS SHE TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME?

Adrien's eyes widened at the same time as mine did. He laughed nervously and withdrew his hands. I felt like one of those cartoon characters who had steam gushing out of their ears.

"And he did that all on his own!" Alya whispered, only making my death-blush worse. That's a good one, from now on I'd call it the death-blush, because one day it would be the death of me.

"Alright, come in class!" Miss called.

"Gladly..." I sighed, taking my seat.

 **Adrien's POV**

The next day at school I realised Alya and Marinette weren't in... it was kinda disappointing because I loved talking to them. Alya would talk about her Ladyblog which was really interesting, but I still was miles away from learning Ladybug's true identity. Marinette would talk about... anything, and she could still make it intriguing for some reason. If she was sick I hoped she'd get better soon. Nino and I walked into class and Miss Bustier began the lesson.

"Alright class let's begin the lesson!" she announced. "But before that: homework."

The class moaned as Miss Bustier started giving some handouts. I took my sheet and handed one over to Nino.

"Oh, Marinette and Alya aren't in," she said.

"Luckily!" Chloe added, laughing.

"Be quiet, Chloe," Miss Bustier scolded. "I'd usually ask one of them, but... Adrien, you're friends with Marinette and Alya, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What..." Chloe muttered by the side.

"Could you give them their sheets?"

"Sure Miss." I took the two sheets off Miss Bustier.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson. I stood up, dusting off my bag. "I guess I'll have to go to Marinette's house," I mumbled, kind of maybe looking forward to it.

Nino jumped up. "Or you could just call Alya and tell her t-"

"Wait?! What did you say?! Sorry! Gotta go! Bye Nino!" I laughed, running out.

"But- okaaaaay..."

The day ended really slowly. Time flies when you are having fun and that certainly wasn't happening to me.

Nino walked up to me outside the school. "Hey dude," he said, "Soo, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" I turned to him, gripping Marinette's homework in my hand still. Oh, and Alya's... of course... "What's up?"

"Well I was just thinking, are you... and... you know... Marinette like something or what?"

"Me and Marinette?"

"Yeah. I dunno. You two just seem really... I dunno..." Nino mumbled.

"Well...uh... I dunno either."

"Yeah. I figured."

"Anyway, I should get this to..."

" _Marinette_. _"_

"Yeah. See you, dude."  
"See you Adrien."

What... was that?

Gorilla dropped me off outside the bakery where I smelt, yet again, the wonder of baking. Yeah. The thing I suck at. I entered the bakery. "Hello. Anyone here?"

"Adrien?" Marinette's Mom came out. "Sorry. Marinette's a little sick."

"Oh, well I just came to give her some homework," I waved around the sheets of paper... Poor Marinette...

"Thank you, Adrien! You are a very kind boy. She's in her room."

"Thanks."

 **Marinette's POV**

Agghh. Long story short. I was dying. I laid in bed, looking like a complete mess. Geez. If someone saw me now. Then there was a knock from my door below me. "Don't come in! I'm a dangerous, disgusting mess!" I shouted, coughing.

"Marinette? It's me," I heard a familiar voice say... don't tell me that... ADRIEEEEEEN?! WHHATT?!

"Ohhhh-uuuhhh- I'm ill, don't come in! I'm a mess," I called, hiding under my covers. I heard my door click.

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating, Marinette," he laughed. I sunk even further into my covers. Maybe he wouldn't be able to find me... oh who was I kidding...

Huh, there were no more noises of Adrien's footsteps... maybe he had left. I popped my head out of the covers, and yup, there was Adrien – those leaf-green eyes undoubtedly belonged to him. "Marinette, are you okay?" he asked, with a sincere look of worry on his face. No way... was did he really care about _me_ , even the tiniest bit? "Sorry to come at such a bad time," Adrien laughed, looking adorable.

"No no! It's fine! Really!" I said, sneezing.

"I'm so sorry. Get well soon." Adrien smiled.

I sighed, butterflies dancing around in my stomach. "T-thanks A-Adrien! Soooo..."

"...Yeah! I just came to give you this weeks homework."

"Homework?"

"Yeah. Here you go," Adrien handed over a sheet of paper and our hands touched for a few seconds until I pulled away. I felt even more hot than before...

"T-thanks..." I placed the paper next to me on the floor.

"It's fine, Marinette. I hope that you get better soon. It's a little boring without you at school."

"R-really?! It is?!" I jumped up in enthusiasm. "Uh-I mean-yeaaah. Thanks."

"Could you possibly give Alya hers as well?"

"Sure." I took the other sheet and froze as I touched Adrien. AGAIN. "I'll give this to Alya, of course – uh-huh – yep... ha ha"

 **Adrien's POV**

Marinette looked so tired and delicate right now, and for some reason it was kind of – what's the word – attractive? "Um, so I guess I should uh, leave and let you recover," I laughed nervously.

"Oh, thank you for going out of your way to give me this Adrien. Even though it's homework, I really appreciate it! You've helped me get a little stronger. I think I'll be better by tomorrow!" she giggled.

"That's great news! I – uh – I mean that's good. I'm going to – uh – I'm gonna leave now, I'll stop pestering you, ha ha... Bye then Marinette," I called, as I closed her door as softly as possible.

"Bye bye Adrien! Thanks!"

Soon after I had left Marinette's place, (her mom had given me _two_ croissants – she must've liked me!) someone had been akumatised. I arrived as Cat Noir at the scene of the crime and found a very strange Ladybug stumbling around.

"My lady... are you okay?" I asked.

She wobbled around. "Oh, yeah, never – achoo – never better! Let's go get that aku-achoo-ma"

"Ha ha achoo-ma. You're ill?" I asked.

"Yes. A little." Seriously? First Alya and Marinette, and now Ladybug. Wait... that meant... that I had to watch out! It was probably flu season.


	6. Headcanon No3

**Headcanon No.3**

* * *

When Adrien and Marinette are married, Marinette insists on buying a cat. Adrien really doesn't get along with it... they have cat fights all the time. "I knew we should've bought a hamster..."


	7. Maybe I should yell RIDICULOUS LADYBUG

**Here is Chapter Four of the Ladybug and Cat Noir story! Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just very busy! Don't worry, I plan to keep on adding more and more chapters for you, so the story is barely over! I hope that you enjoy! Please keep reviewing! Meow! ;)**

 **Chapter Four** \- Maybe I should yell RIDICULOUS LADYBUG

 **Adrien's POV**

Nino and I arrived at class the next day to see Miss Bustier with the happiest look on her face. "Class quick, come in!" she laughed, gesturing for us to enter. Nino and I exchanged some looks and entered the classroom. We sat down and Marinette's arrival caught my attention again. She happened to be constantly catching my attention recently, and I have to admit, that isn't a bad thing... I kinda liked it...

"Hey Marinette, Alya," I waved to them as they took there seats, smiling.

"Hey Adrien, Nino," Alya nodded and tapped Marinette.

"Oh yeah right – hey Adrien!" Marinette said, smiling.

"I wonder why Miss is so... cheery..." Nino mumbled.

"Is this good or not?" Alya laughed.

"Okay class," Miss Bustier started the lesson. "You may be wondering why I'm so cheerful, soooo I'll tell you! We're going on a class trip!"

The class let out a loud cheer and Alya and Marinette did a really – was it – cute handshake-thingy. I don't know why, but it was really entertaining. Anyway, back to the point.

"To where?" Alya asked, leaping out of her chair.

"Well, we're studying somewhere for information for our class project in pairs, and that place is...the Eiffel Tower!"

"Awesome!" Nino shouted.

"We'll be going two days from now, so be ready."

The day arrived of our field trip, and I was more than excited. This was the first time in forever where I've actually felt like I would have some _fun_. _Fun_. I'd never really experienced it much... only when I had my free time as Cat Noir.

"Okay guys, we need to get into pairs," Miss Bustier instructed. "I have decided to put you together with the same person that you will be working with for your project."

"Oh, I hope I get a good partner..." Marinette chanted quietly.

"Me too..." Alya joined in.

"So, it's Chloe and-"

" _Pllleeasssee_ not me..." Marinette said, making me laugh a little bit. If Chloe was with me I'd die.

"Sabrina."

"Phew," Marinette brushed away a sweat.

"Nino and Alya."

"Oh sweet. I get someone I like!" Alya smiled. Awww... I know that she didn't mean it, but she still said someone she liked and was talking about Nino. They should really be together.

Nino looked back and gave a thumbs up to Alya.

"Adrien and-"

"Pllllleeeeasssseeee..." I mumbled just like Alya and Marinette.

"Adrien and Marinette."

"Oh yeah! Marinette! I mean... cool..." I laughed sheepishly.

"Ugh! Marinette and Adrien!" Chloe moaned, crossing her arms. "I hate my liiiiife."

"A-Adrien..." Marinette muttered.

"Yay!" Alya smiled at her.

"Hey Marinette," I saluted to Marinette and she smiled back to me. "I guess you're with me."

 **Marinette's POV**

 _I'M WITH ADRIEN! AH! Is this good or bad? I think I might die! I don't know if I'll die of happiness or embarrassment! I'M WITH ADRIEN!_ "Yeah! I-I'm with you – I mean you're with me – I mean we're together – I mean... Yeah... I guess!" I smiled so hard it hurt.

"Great. I'm not with Chloe," Adrien laughed.

"Yeah. That's what I thought!" I giggled.

"Okay everybody, pair up!" Miss Bustier called.

I walked up a little closer to Adrien, and his presence was just amazing... Alya and Nino walked by each other and I saw the smile on Nino's face grow.

"Let's go!"

The class started walking in the direction of the Eiffel Tower, and it was great because it was a very scenic route. Alya and I kept on turning to each other to play little hand games while walking and Adrien and Nino talked about who knows what. Basically, we were a four. "So, I'm guessing you've been there before, right Adrien?" Alya asked.

"Huh? Yeah. How'd you know?" Adrien said.

"Well I saw you in some photoshoots here."

"Cool! You had a photoshoot here!" I added.

He sighed and waved the conversation away. "Oh, don't talk about it. This day was meant to be fun!" Adrien laughed.

"Okay, we're here!" Miss Bustier announced.

The class stopped outside, with a beautiful view of the tower. "The task is, with your pairs, to find and look at the different parts and places of the tower written on this board. Record your information and be sure to use it in your projects," Miss Bustier explained.

"Simple enough," Adrien said, nodding his head. "Come on Marinette, let's go grab a sheet."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I-I'll be there! See you Alya! Wish me luck!" I called, running after Adrien.

"Don't blow it!" Alya winked at me and giggled.

Adrien stopped and waited for me to catch up with him. I smiled at his utter cuteness and giggled quietly.

We walked up to Miss Bustier to collect our sheet and, surprise-surprise, Adrien and I both put our hands out for the sheet, and ended up touching the other one's hand. How could I be so stupid? I pulled away immediately and blushed slightly. "Sorry... That a mistake was – I mean that mistake was a – that was a mistake..."

"Uh-it's fine..." Adrien muttered, taking the sheet in his hands. "Uhhh... let's go!" he suggested, taking my hand. I was such a wreck it really wasn't that amazing... He pulled me along to somewhere where it was less crowded. "Okay, let's get started..." he murmured, examining the worksheet.

"Right. The first thing is?" I asked Adrien, leaning closer to him a little bit. My hair brushed against his shoulder for a brief moment, and I heard him laugh a little. That earned a mega-blush from me.

"It's the river Seine," Adrien confirmed, nodding.

"It's so beautiful." I smiled, picturing the beautiful river at night by the Eiffel Tower. Just imagine. Me and Adrien. In a boat. Together. Floating in the River Seine. TOGETHER. Near the Eiffel Tower. TOGETHER. That's just too much to handle.

Adrien smiled back. "Yeah... _beautiful_... anyway, let's go."

"Yeah."

We walked over to the Seine and Adrien's emerald eyes shone brightly in the water, making my heart flutter. "Whoa the water's actually pretty clean," he noticed, his golden hair shining like the moon, making my heart skip a beat. "It's really nice," I said, crouching down on my knees beside the river.

"I would give up a lot just to live here!" Adrien laughed. He crouched down right beside me, making me blush like crazy.

I splashed around in the water with my finger and drew tiny shapes into it as well, like a star and the moon. It truly was a gorgeous sight. Oh, and the Seine too. I totally wasn't talking about Adrien or anything...

"Oh, I loved doing that as a kid," Adrien said, splashing his finger in the water also. "I usually told little stories and stuff through the water." He drew a cat and a – a ladybug. "Who do you think they really are? You know, Ladybug – and uh – and Cat Noir," he asked. Well that was out of nowhere. If only I could say : I'm Ladybug, maybe he'd think I was cool! Or not.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm not sure, Alya's on the case though," I giggled and smiled. I stayed silent however, I felt like the silence was enough. Adrien played around in the water a little bit more until our fingers touched, but this time neither one of us pulled away. I just left it there. I giggled quietly, somehow feeling more confident with Adrien now than before. "Sorry..."

"No it's fine. We can draw together!" He smiled and laughed quietly like a kid. He took my hand a guided it to draw the Eiffel Tower. His laugh was so genuine, it seemed to lift my heart so easily. His laugh was adorable... He was adorable...

 **Adrien's POV**

Her laugh was... adorable... She was adorable... wait, what?

Marinette and I finished our list of things quite quickly, and I recorded down loads of information throughout the task. "So, now what?" I asked.

"We should go and ask Miss Bustier," Marinette suggested.

"Yeah, let's go, partner."

We headed to Miss Bustier and Marinette handed her the sheet. "Miss, Adrien and I have finished."

"Whoa, that was quick you two! You two can just look around or help other people while we wait for everyone else to finish, alright?"

"Yes Miss," I said, nodding my head. "Come on, Marinette."

As Marinette and I were just walking around, the loud, whiny voice of Chloe struck into my very soul. "Hurry up, Sabrina! You're wasting my time!" Chloe moaned as she admired her nails. Sabrina was doing all the work, _surprise-surprise_ , and Chloe was just sitting around. Like always.

"Oh give me strength..." Marinette rolled her eyes. "Chloe, you know that you're working as a _pair_. And that means you work _together_. _Teamwork_. No wait, I don't think you understand what those words even mean," Marinette said, sighing at Chloe's vanity. I loved it when she stood up to Chloe. She reminded me of... Ladybug, a bit, when she did that. Just a bit.

"And what are you doing here, Marinette?" Chloe laughed.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching Sabrina doing all the work, while you just sit there."

"That's how it works."

"No it isn't. It's meant to be done together."

I laughed at the sidelines of their little conversation.

"Chloe, get up and start working," Miss Bustier scolded from the side.

Marinette laughed, along with me. "Serves you right, Chloe."

"Nice going Marinette," I laughed.

"Oh-uh-thanks I guess..." she muttered.

 **Marinette's POV**

After my little confrontation with Chloe, I pulled myself back together when Adrien said 'nice going' and Alya called me over. "Sorry, I'll be back, Adrien," I said, waving.

"Alright, see you Marinette," Adrien said as I ran over to Alya.

"HEY ADRIEN!" Nino screeched. "YO!"

"What the frick- WHAT IS IT?" Adrien walked over to Nino, who pulled him away from Alya and I. He looked really cute even when he was half-deaf...

"What's up, Alya?" I asked her.

"YOU! ADRIEN! TOGETHER! AWW! That's so great!" she screeched.

"Alright alright! Be quiet! I don't want him to hear us!" I whispered. "And I also don't want to lose my hearing..." I massaged my ears.

"Right right, _quiet_..." she whispered back. "Well done, Marinette! Fight! FIGHT!"

"Alya, I'm trying to get him to like me, not to kill him," I giggled.

"You go, girl!"

 **Adrien's POV**

Nino pulled me away from Alya and Marinette and stared at me deeply. "Ok not gonna lie, I'm a bit scared right now... dude, is this some type of interrogation?!" I laughed nervously.

"No man," Nino said. "Seriously, this is seriously seriously serious!"

"Alright, alright relax. What is it?" I asked, nervously. What the heck was wrong with him?

"I'm your bud, right, so you can tell me... You and Marinette. You seem all... I dunno... _chummy_ with her... and _stuff_..." Nino muttered. "So I wanna know... if..."

"Uhh... I guess... sure..."

"Like _too_ chummy... as in you, you know... do you?"

"I-uh-umm-I-don't know what you're talking-"

"Okay everybody, come gather around here!" Miss Bustier called, interrupting Nino and I luckily.

"Come on, Nino," I said, nodding my head and running to the teacher. _PHEW_... what was _that_ about? He turned all Sherlock on me... Not a very good Sherlock though.

"So, class, it seems like most of you guys are getting along just fine, so all of you that have finished please come with me. The others will have to quickly catch up," Miss Bustier shot a glare at Chloe and Sabrina. Nino and I followed after Miss, Marinette and Alya behind. "Alright please get into your pairs," Miss Bustier said as she counted the class. I found Marinette and went beside her.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Okay, we'll be going up together, so stay in your pairs," Miss Bustier reminded.

We ascended to one of the highest floors with a surprisingly flowy conversation between Adrien and I (luckily Alya was there to help me not stutter to death.) Miss Bustier explained about the history of the tower and blah. Adrien and I were secluded on the other side of the tower, where it was quiet and peaceful. I watched as Adrien looked over the city in awe. He was so...

"Marinette!" I heard a tiny voice cry. I had been so out of it that I had let Tikki slip out of my bag!

I hurried to pick her up but Adrien rolled her to the side with his foot by accident. He didn't know she was there, luckily.

"Tikki!" I whimpered.

"What was that, Marinette?" Adrien asked, turning to face me, rolling Tikki even further. Tikki couldn't move or else she'd get found out!

"Um, well, I have to, excuse me," I tried to sneakily grab her, but I couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Adrien moved his foot once more.

"AHHH!" I dived and saved Tikki from falling off the ledge of the tower. Only one problem, I was on the edge now, trapped between the ledge and the floor. Don't ask how; I manage to mess up wherever I am.

"Marinette?!" Adrien rushed over to me. "Are you hurt?" he asked with concern.

"Don't worry! I'm fine, I'm just a little... stuck... ha ha. I'll get out... just uh... give me a second," I laughed weakly. What an idiot.

"I'll, uh, I'll go get help!" he exclaimed, running off.

"Oh Tikki, i'm so sorry! It'll never happen again!" I promised.

"Accidents happen Marinette, it's okay!" Tikki laughed. She flew back into my bag. "I'll stay here, safe and sound."

A few minutes later, I heard the familiar cocky voice that could only belong to-

"Cat Noir is here, little lady, no need to panic," he announced. His tone suddenly changed from arrogant to concerned. "Are you hurt at all?"

"Nope," I confirmed.

"Okay, this might be a little scary but I promise i've got you," he assured, putting a gentle hand on my head.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. CATACLYSM!" he yelled. He tactfully broke the part of the ledge I was under and gently pulled me out, placing me onto his lap. He examined me for injuries. When was Cat ever _this_ caring? His cocky smile returned, " I gotta go, little lady. Try to be more careful," he laughed, putting me down.

"Uh, thanks..." His eyes up close were like, they were like someone else... but I couldn't figure out who... He saluted and jumped away.

I tried to figure out who he reminded me of, but I just couldn't.

"Hey Marinette, how did you get out?!" Adrien asked, rushing over.

"Uh, Cat Noir did," I explained. "I'm okay really!" I laughed, seeing the concern on his face. He examined me just as Cat Noir did.

"No you aren't, you've got a scratch on your chin," he realised, tilting my head up and looking even closer. I blushed furiously. "And you're going red, I think you're hurt!"

"N-No! I'm not red - i'm - that's just... genetic..."

"I'll go get the first aid kit," he decided.  
"Adrien it's just a little scratch! Okay..." he was already walking away.

Tikki popped out of the bag. "It's genetic, huh?"

"Shush Tikki."

"Wow Adrien really cares about you! You must be happy!"

I blushed again. "So, he's just a caring person, that's all."

Adrien returned and tended to my tiny scratch. I blushed more in two minutes then I ever had in my life. "Why did you even bound off the edge like that anyway?" he asked, putting a Ladybug themed band-aid on my chin.

"Let's just say I almost lost my _lucky charm_ ," I giggled.

"Class, gather around me!" I heard Miss Bustier say from the other side.

Adrien got up and helped me up. He took my hand. "Let's go," he laughed, "But be careful this time."

"Mm-hmm."

Miss Bustier told us that we would return to school on foot again, but Chloe cried about how she'd rather take a coach, so she told her 'daddy' to get one for us. He did.

"Class, sit in your partners, not with your friends," Miss Bustier demanded as we waited to board the coach.

Adrien winked at me. "Good thing we're both," he laughed as he gestured for me to board to coach before him. I almost tripped over on the steps but he caught me in time. More blushing, etcetera. We took our seats behind Nino and Alya. Adrien let me have the window seat (all the more reasons to love him).

"Seatbelts!" Miss reminded everyone.

I tried to do mine but I couldn't click it into place. Adrien laughed quietly. "Need help?" he asked.

"Um..." I sat rigid as he leaned over and did my seatbelt up for me. "Th-thankyou!" I said louder than I expected.

"No problem." The coach started moving. "Okay, what do you want to do?" Adrien asked.

"Um I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm... you and Alya play those clappy games right? Are they fun?"

"Uhh... sure, _clappy games_ are pretty fun..."

"Teach me how to play one," he insisted, putting his hands out.

"Oh, okay..." My face was so red, I could give Tikki a run for her money. "Put your hands out like this," I showed him, "And then you go like this - and this - and over here - then like that and-"

Adrien cocked an eyebrow, and had this adorable puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is way too confusing. I don't think I'm cut out for it. How about we play a game where we say a word starting with the letter A then B then so on. You first."

"Adrien," I blurted out, turning red as I said it.

He smiled. "Blue," he said, pointing to my hair.

"Cat."

"Derby hat," he laughed, mimicking his sneeze from when I made him a hat. How adorable!

"Eiffel Tower," I sighed, remembering the amazing time we just had.

"Fluffy." Adrien was still looking at my hair.

We went through the alphabet about five times, until Adrien started to look drowsy.

"Adrien, are you sleepy?" I giggled.

"A bit sleepy," he yawned. His eyelids started to droop. "I'll just rest a bit." He lay back in his seat and drifted into a nap. I admired him as he slept like a baby. How cute could he get? I held in a gasp as his head fell onto my shoulder. Adrien was sleeping on my shoulder! This was a dream come true, but it also had me blushing like an idiot. _Caaaaalm down Marinette. Calm down. He's asleep it's fine. You can't wake him, it'd be cruel. Better just let him relax. I should relax._ I found myself very comfortable and relaxed now. So comfortable...

"Okay Lovebirds you can wake up now," Alya's voice said. "We're back at school."

"Wha-" I opened my eyes. I was asleep?! Adrien's head rested on my shoulder and mine rested on his head. His hair tickled on my neck.

"Morning, Marinette, guess we both fell asleep," he yawned, laughing quietly. His voice vibrated softly through my shoulder. I laughed nervously and moved my head off his. He got up too.

" _Sorry_..." I mumbled.

"No problem, Marinette," Adrien smiled and he began walking out of the coach. He turned back and winked. "Cute snoring, by the way." He laughed and continued to walk.

"Huh-wha-wha-what!?" I stuttered, frozen still like ice.

We left the coach and Alya winked at me, making me even happier... until Chloe came and destroyed my life. Again. "Heeeeey Adrikins!" she shouted, gripping onto Adrien's left arm. "I didn't get to sit next to you, Adrikins! Ugh! Teachers, right?"

"He he yeah," he laughed sarcastically, mouthing back to Nino, ' _Help me_!' making me giggle. Aww! Is there ever a time when Adrien isn't be so lovable!? Nah.

"Come on class, follow me," Miss Bustier said.

Adrien pulled away from Chloe's grip and caught up with Miss Bustier, laughing sheepishly. Phew.

We arrived back in class and still had much to catch up on! Ugh! At least I got to stare at the back of Adrien's head for ages again... now that I think about it that's pretty creepy... meh. I'm not creepy... right?

"Alright, so after that wonderful experience, I think we'll agree, we have all got a pretty good sense of the Eiffel Tower and it's history," Miss Bustier said. "So now I- oh no, sorry class, I forgot the books... I'm so clumsy! Adrien, would you mind heading to the library and picking up those books for me?"

"Oh, sure Miss," Adrien got up, dropping a few papers on the floor. He was so... I couldn't even explain if I tried...

"No, wait. There are quite a hand-full of books over there... uhhhh... Marinette, would you mind lending a hand to Adrien?" Miss Bustier pointed to me and Alya jumped within the second.

"Oh-uh-um-sure-yes Miss!" I stuttered.

"Thank you, you two! I'm so forgetful."

 **Adrien's POV**

"So, any thoughts for our project Marinette?" I asked Marinette as I walked down the hall to the library.

"Uhh... he he, not really. I was-uh-um-distracted-by-uh- _stuff_!" she muttered, nodding her head and continuously making small hand gestures. They - she - was really _attractive_ in some way...

"Stuff?" I laughed.

"Uh-yeeeaah... yup. Stuff. I'm a busy girl, all right!?" she giggled.

"Yeah. I hear ya..."

"Yeah, everybody has that _stuff_..." Marinette mumbled. "Anyways, where are these books?"

"Here. The library," I held open the door for Marinette.

"T-thanks." She went in and asked the librarian for the books. Marinette gestured for me to follow her. "She said they were somewhere back here on the shelves."

"Alright, let's quickly look," I mumbled scanning the top shelf.

Marinette tiptoed to look at one of the higher shelves, tilting over, looking as if she could fall at any moment. No one could've been _that_ clumsy, right? Wrong. Marinette literally just _fell_. Nothing happened to her. She didn't trip. She just _fell_. She's so clumsy... I kinda liked it... I leapt for her and managed to catch her in my arms before she hit the ground. I laughed as I placed her down on my knees. "You okay?"

"F-fine..." she giggled sheepishly. "Just-uh-slippery floors! He he..."

"Right right," I laughed, picking Marinette up off the cold ground. "Wow, you're light," I whispered, placing Marinette on her feet (I had picked her up as Cat Noir but never as myself).

"Oh-uh-ummmmmm..."

"Marinette, it's a compliment," I laughed again. "So, where are those books?"

 **Marinette's POV**

I finally found the books on the highest shelf so I tried to reach them. "Marinette, stop! Do _not_ tiptoe!" Adrien exclaimed, laughing his head off.

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically.

"Let me." For a second, I thought Adrien was going to get the book himself being the tall guy he is, but no. He had to kill me and lift me up himself. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pushed me up to reach the books. I blushed viciously and grabbed the books as fast as I could. But I went a little _too_ fast. There were so many books for the whole class that they all fell down onto the floor, making me fall too. And Adrien. Life hates me. Well, I guess you could say it was doing me a favour... A ridiculous favour. Maybe I should yell RIDICULOUS LADYBUG next time I battled a villain...

I fell onto the ground, many books scattered across the ground, but then I died. I landed right on top of Adrien, our noses almost touching on the ground. I blushed even more, my face literally being drained out by the red colour. I giggled sheepishly, smiling at Adrien. " _He he he_... guess you broke my fall! A – again..."

Adrien laughed loudly and covered up his mouth with his hand. I stayed there for about 5 seconds (ON _TOP_ OF ADRIEN), staring into his gorgeous eyes for some reason until another book came tumbling down, falling directly on me, making me fall back down on Adrien. _EVEN_ CLOSER! My lips were literally almost about to touch his! Adrien smiled, almost as if happy in some way... he reminded of someone with that cocky smile...

 **Adrien's POV**

For a second, Marinette reminded me of someone when she fell back onto me...

Marinette shot up onto her feet. She dusted off her clothing while looking down onto the floor. I got up slowly, laughing quietly to myself. "You really _are_ clumsy!"

Marinette looked up and giggled. "S-sorry..."

"Don't worry, Marinette. Accidents happen... some more than others!" I laughed.

"Alright I get it," Marinette laughed, pushing me back playfully.

She began to pick up all of the books. I held half of the stack for her. "Okay we've been taking quite a long time, let's go," I said.

She nodded. "Miss Bustier is probably waiting."

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien and I returned to the classroom, holding the books in our hand. "Ah, thanks you two," Miss Bustier thanked, taking the books off our hands.

"You took quite a while Marinette," Alya said, smirking.

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?" Adrien asked, sitting down. HE HEARD THAT? What if he always heard Alya and I talking about how I like him?! Hopefully not...

"Yeah, _Adrien_ , what _is_ that supposed to mean, _huh_?" Nino asked slowly, leaning into Adrien, as if interrogating him.

"Nino, back up," Adrien laughed nervously.

"Okay, but the heart wants what the heart freakin' wants," Nino yelled.

"Nino, Adrien, stop talking," Miss Bustier scolded.

"Yes miss!" Adrien said quickly, looking relieved about something.

"Thank you. Now sit in your pairs please, and start planning your assignments using your research sheets from the Eiffel Tower."

I swapped seats with Nino and went to sit next to Adrien. "Hi again," I greeted.

"Hey... oh... no." Adrien sighed and face-palmed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I lost our sheet..." he laughed sheepishly.

"Oh. How?" I asked.

 **Adrien's POV**

How? Well when Marinette managed to get herself stuck in the ledge, I had to get out of there quickly so I could help her – so I ran to the bathroom, only I was in such a rush that I dropped our sheet... into the toilet. But I couldn't tell Marinette all that so: "Oh... a dog ran by and caught it in his mouth – then he ate it," I blurted.

Marinette looked slightly taken aback, but then she laughed it off. "Well, okay. Who needs a worksheet anyway!" she giggled.

She was really understanding all the time. If that were someone else they probably would've got angry. I was glad to have a friend like her.

 **Marinette's POV**

So we started working. But then, out of nowhere, a strange voice yelled, "NO CAMEMBEEEEERT!"

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Adrien laughed nervously. Adrien jolted up and grabbed his bag.

"Adrien?" Miss Bustier looked as confused as I was.

Adrien stood stiffly. "Yes Miss, I gotta use the bathroom, ha ha," he explained hurriedly as he left the classroom. Uhhh, okay...

 **Adrien's POV**

"Plagg, you idiot! What were you thinking?" I whispered.

"I wanted camembert, I asked for camembert, I _begged_ for camembert, I didn't get my camembert, see?" Plagg explained, waving around his tiny arms. "Can I have camembert!?"

"And why would I do that?" I folded my arms, curious to find out what his dumb answer would be.

"Because of my utter amazingness!" Plagg exclaimed, doing jazz hands.

"One, amazingness isn't a word, two, if I give you camembert would you just be quiet?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Just need the cheese!"

"Fine! This is the last one I have for now, so don't be greedy – wait, of course you'll be greedy, you're Plagg!"

" _Ha ha_ , just gimme the cheese!"

I scuffled around my bag and gave Plagg the camembert.

"Ooooh! My gooey!" Plagg cried as he began to chomp away at the camembert.

"Plagg, you pig! Be quiet!"

"Right..." he mumbled, his mouth still full.

"Marinette can't find out that you're here."

I entered the classroom again and Marinette looked puzzled. I sat down again and laughed sheepishly. "He he... _heeeeeyyy_..."

Marinette giggled quietly. "Let's get back to work, kay?"

I nodded my head. "Yep!"

 **Marinette's POV**

I woke up the next day to the sound of my horrid alarm. Yeah. Because every day should start with you feeling like it's an earthquake! Sarcasm intended. But, there was still a bright side. Adrien and I were paired for an assignment that we were doing for the past couple of days! He lost our sheet because a dog ate it, supposedly, but it doesn't matter. Just being with Adrien was amazing! Eeeeep!

"Marinette, today we shall be on time to school!" Tikki shouted, marching around in the air like a soldier. Well, a little, mini, flying soldier actually... _still_. Same thing. "Right!?"

"Yep," I whispered.

"I said: _riiiigghhhtt!?_ " Tikki bellowed. Who knew such a tiny thing could make such a loud noise...? She probably woke the neighbours.

"YES MISS!" I shouted as loud as possible.

"Good! Now, get your things in tip-top shape!"

After a lot of Tikki-shouting, I got to school, where I saw Adrien. HE WAVED AT ME! "Hey, Marinette," Adrien called.

"Uh-um-yes?" I muttered, walking up to him.

"So, I was thinking for our project, since I-uh- _lost_ the notes, we could hang out at the library at lunch. There should be some good information in the books there, right?"

"Oh-uh-yeah! Sure! We can finish our project."

"Great, I'll meet you outside the library at the start of lunch, kay?"

I nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"See you," he waved goodbye as he and Nino went inside the school.

"Uh-b-bye!" I said.

Alya caught up with me and smiled. "Library date, huh?" she asked.

" _Date!?_ No no no no no no no no no! No way... We're finishing our project at lunch, that's all. You and Nino wanna join?"

"Oh no way, girl! You and Adrien need to be _alllllll_ alone for the _magic_ to happen!"

"You're gonna leave me with Adrien all alone!?"

"Of course. Consider this as a favour, Marinette! You never know what could happen..." Alya laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Alya?" I giggled.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Me and Nino have our notes, we'll work somewhere else. Faaaaaar away from you guys."

"Aww, come on..."

"Don't you wanna be alone with Adrien?"

"Well, I guess I sorta do..."

"Then just do it! Don't worry, girl! Adrien's super cool. Even _if_ you do something _that_ bad, he'll forgive you."

I froze still. WHAT IF ADRIEN THOUGHT I WAS WEIRD!? OR GOT ANGRY AT ME FOR SOME REASON!?

"I'm kidding, Marinette. You won't do something wrong. Don't worry," Alya reassured, laughing. "Come on, let's get to class now."

I nodded. "Yeah."

After some time, lunch finally began. And that meant Adrien and I were going to the library! _All_ _alone_... I waited outside the library for a while until Adrien appeared. "Hey, Marinette, you're here. Great! Shall we start?" he asked.

I nodded.

Adrien and I sat down and collected our books for the project, but before I could speak, Adrien was already engulfed in his books. His stunning, emerald eyes were glued onto the page, shining even brighter than usual. He looked so excited and interested into reading that it made my heart lift. Yet another reason to totally fall for Adrien Agreste.

He's adorable. Kind. Loving. Caring. Smart. Oh, did I say adorable?

Anyways, seeing him like that just made me melt! "Anything interesting?" I asked.

Adrien nodded. "This is great information," Adrien said, flicking through the pages. He handed me the book and for a second I felt the warmth of his hand... I pulled away and looked down to the book. "Uh-um-uh- _sooo_..." I mumbled, skimming through the pages.

"HEY!" I heard a loud, yet very familiar, voice screech from behind a bookshelf. "Marinette is needed over here!" the voice said.

"Uhh..." I muttered. Adrien and I exchanged looks, but in the end I decided to see what was up.

And I knew it. The voice could only belong to that one person: _Alya_. She was hiding behind a bookshelf! _What!?_ "Alya!" I said as quietly as possible. The last thing I wanted was Adrien questioning about it."Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you, Marinette! Now, you'll know everything to say! See, easy!"

"But- well... actually, this could work..."

"I know! That's the point! Look, use this thingy," Alya handed me some weird chip thingy on those TV shows. "Put that on your clothes, and I will too. That way, I can communicate with you! Easy as pie! You'll say everything right to Adrien!"

"Uh-I-do you think it will work?..." I muttered, fixing on the weird device-thingy.

"Of course! Now, gooooo!" Alya shoved me back out to Adrien.

Alya pushed me so hard that I almost tripped if it wasn't for Adrien catching me. _Again_! Adrien caught me again! In his arms! I was blushing like crazy yet again. He laughed quietly. "Nice one, Marinette," he laughed.

"He he... sorry... _again_..." I giggled.

Then, a loud, piercing voice echoed in my ear. And it was Alya's. "Marinette, _Marinette_ , do you copy!?" she shouted.

"Yes yes, know stop being so loud!" I whispered.

"Huh? What was that, Marinette?" Adrien questioned, still holding me securely in his arms... he was so warm...

"Oh! Uh... nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Marinette, say: Have your eyes always been this beautiful?" Alya said.

"Uh-oh-um-I have your eyes always been this-uh-" I stuttered.

Adrien looked puzzled. Great! I was boring him to death!

" _Beautiful_..." I whispered as quietly as I could.

"Hmm?" Adrien said... was he smiling!? DID HE JUST HEAR ME!? He stood up, giving me a hand. "Okay, I'll be back. I need to... uh... tend to something. Work without me for a while, kay?" he said.

"Oh-uh-um-sure..." I mumbled, dusting off my clothes.

He waved as he walked off. "I think your eyes are pretty, too..." he said as he turned around with a wink. I blushed furiously. WHY DID HE ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME!? HE'S TOO CUTE!

"AWESOME, MARINETTE!" Alya shouted through the device.

"Alya, you're _way_ too loud!" I exclaimed, blushing wildly.

"Oh... _he_ _he_... sorry!" she laughed sheepishly. "Good job!"

I giggled quietly. _"_ Oh _-yeah_..." I whispered, thinking of Adrien. _He thinks my eyes are pretty..._ HE THINKS MY EYES ARE PRETTY!?

 **Adrien's POV**

Great. Plagg was pestering me for cheese once again. "Plagg, I told you, no more camembert!" I scolded.

"Aww..." Plagg complained. "Fine! I'll take cheddar!"

"Plagg, no cheddar!"

"Swiss?"

"No cheese at all, get it? I have a project to get to!"

"You mean you have _flirting_ to get to?" Plagg laughed.

"What? No I don't..." I mumbled. "Be quiet, Plagg," I whispered. "We're in a library!"

"Alright, try and change the subject. But I sense something... and it's kinda making me sick, but still! _Something_!"

"Alright alright. Just be quiet until school finished. Then I'll get you some cheese, kay?"

"Fine... I'll just starve. I know how much this flirting means to you," he continued to laugh.

"I do not flirt. Now, be quiet."

"That's hard to believe coming out of the mouth of a _cute_ , _famous_ model!" Plagg said.

"Just shut it."

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien came back, smiling. "Sorry about that. Just needed to take care of some _stuff_..."

"You sound like me now!" I giggled.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's get back to the work," Adrien said, taking his seat again.

"Touch his hand!" Alya said.

"Nooo way! I can't do that!" I shouted.

"Huh? Do what?" Adrien questioned.

"Oh-um-uh-I-I can't-um-lick my elbow!" I stuttered. IDIOT! LICK MY ELBOW!? REALLY!?

"Okay..." Adrien mumbled. Uhh! He thinks I'm so dumb now!

"Nice one, Marinette," Alya sighed. "Compliment him at least. That's okay, right? Simple!"

"Compliment..." I whispered.

"Uhh... say that his... hair is cute!" Alya said.

"Oh-uh-I-" I mumbled. Adrien looked up at me. "Your-uh-hair is-um-really cute!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth immediately. IDIOT!

"Huh?" Adrien said. "Oh, thanks, Marinette. I like your hair too," Adrien said, smiling.

"What!?" I shouted as if I had just seen a murderer.

"I just said I like your hair!" Adrien said, backing away.

"Oh-what-oh-uh-yeah!" I mumbled.

He laughed quietly. "Say that you like his laugh!" Alya said.

"No no no no..." I muttered. "Sorry, I need to quickly do something. I'll be back, Adrien!" I said, jumping off of my seat, I went back over to Alya and immediately gave her the device back. "Here. This isn't working. I think I'm doing just fine with Adrien as it is. Thanks Alya," I said.

"Right. I didn't fully think this through. Don't worry, girl. You got it!" Alya cheered on. "Now, go get him! Or whatever you wanna do..." she laughed.

I smiled and went back to Adrien, relieved I wouldn't have Alya screaming in my ear. _Oh... I can't believe I said all those things to him..._

"I'm ready to do the project now!" I announced, taking my seat.

"Great! Let's get this done!" Adrien said, smiling brightly. Yet another thing to add to my long list of why I like Adrien so much!

 **And that's it for this chapter, folks! I hope that you enjoyed it and please leave your reviews! I'm sorry for the long wait! I will keep on updating! Good bye for now! ;)**


	8. Headcanon No4

**Headcanon No.4**

* * *

When Marinette and Adrien find out each other's identities, Plagg takes a liking to Marinette, and Adrien doesn't like it. It would go something like this:

Marinette: Hi, Adrien!

Adrien: Hey-

Plagg: *Flies towards Marinette* MARINETTTTTTE!

Marinette: Ummm, hi... Plagg.

Tikki: *Sighs and is done with life*

Adrien: Plagg, you little *Is about to commit animal abuse*

Marinette: Adrien! Don't be like that, he's just a little sweetheart! *protecting Plagg*

Plagg: _Yeah_ , I am. *deviously scowls at Adrien*

Tikki: *100% done with Plagg's crap*

Uhhh. Yeah that was **Headcanon No.4.** Ha ha bye.


	9. Shut Up And Eat Your Camembert

**Hey everybody! Chapter 5 is here! Sorry for any waiting! But I'm back now! ;) Miraculous Ladybug Chapter 5! Enjoy the story...**

 **Chapter 5** \- Shut Up And Eat Your Camembert

 **Marinette's POV**

"Up, up, up, up, _up_ , Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed in her tiny squeaky voice. "We've got a big day ahead of us! It's the Science Fair today!"

I threw my pillow over my face. "But, Tikki, it's Saturday!" I moaned, burying my face into the cool side of the pillow.

"Yes, but today we need to stay in school _all_ day for the Science fair!" Tikki reminded.

"Uhh... do I _have_ to?!" I complained.

" _Adrien_ will be there!"

"Who-what-when-where-how!?" I exclaimed as I jolted up onto the floor of my room. "Adrien's gonna be there?"

"Of course he is, Marinette!" Tikki laughed. "So, come on let's go! We'll be staying all day!"

"Right, I can't believe I forgot!" I glanced at my alarm clock. "GAH I'M LATE!" I yelled, tripping over everything.

I packed my bag and threw on my jacket, heading down to eat my breakfast.

"AHHHH, THANKS FOR THE FOOD, BYE!" I grabbed my science project and skittered out of the door.

"Marinette good luck, win first prize, okay!" Mom called after me as I rushed towards the school.

I had never run so fast with a giant science project before, so I guess I didn't have the proper experience. That probably explains why I clashed head first into Adrien Agreste. So this is basically how it was: I dropped my project, he dropped his, we both yelped and he tried to save me from falling so we ended up in a kind of strange hug on the ground.

"I am so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm such a – oh, i'm such an idiot!" I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my head.

He shook his head and laughed. "So we were both late today, huh," he said in his soothing voice.

I nodded awkwardly. "I destroyed your project, I'm so sorry, I really wish I hadn't been so stupid!" I apologised again.

"Hey, I ran straight into you, it was my fault. It's okay." His eyes widened. "Sorry, I should move," he laughed nervously, as he pulled out of the half hug position we were in. I blushed like crazy and tried to salvage what was left of Adrien's project. "I have an idea, Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed. "Let's use what's left of our projects, and we'll make a joint presentation. Yeah?"

I smiled fondly at him. He always stayed positive! "Yep, let's do it. I'll repay you for the damage i've done!" I insisted, hopping to my feet and helping him up with me.

We entered the school again and asked if we could use a room to finish off our project since I had ruined everything being the dimwitted girl I was. Mr Damocles told us we could use the music room as long as we didn't damage anything in there. He probably only let us because Adrien was such an angel of a student.

"Okay, let's begin fixing what I messed up!" I announced.

"What _we_ messed up," Adrien corrected. He just addressed us as _we_? Ahhhh!

Adrien and I made our way to the music room together and he placed the remains onto the floor.

"So, this is what we have left," Adrien said, inspecting the things.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered once more, playing with some drumsticks.

"Marinette, it's fine. It was both of our fault, okay?" Adrien told me again, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Uh-oh-um-yeah!" I said, nodding. His smile made me feel like I was on top of the world! "Let's begin doing the science-y stuff!" I announced. "Adrien and Marinette for the win!" I jumped up into the air and giggled.

Adrien laughed. "Yep. Let's get down to business." **(to defeat the huns)**

I sat down on the floor besides Adrien. Literally, _right_ next to him. It felt really good, but also made me extremely nervous! I was blushing the whole way through. The hand-touch-thingy happened like 20 times as well! Nice going, Marinette! Ladybug's way cooler than you! Wait, _I am_ Ladybug. Anyway, as I was saying, most of the time I didn't do much. I wasn't really sure what we had to do or what we were even doing much since Adrien did a lot of the explaining while I stared into his eyes. But our project was pretty science-y, so it was fine! I was super glad that I was with one of the smartest guys there was, Adrien Agreste. Not to mention, he's super adorable! Maybe my clumsiness _can_ help me sometimes!

"Okay, time to go, we don't want to be even later, right?" Adrien decided, lifting the project so I didn't drop it.

"Yep, let's go!" I agreed, so happy that we were in each other's presence.

"Hey, Marinette could you open the door please?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, right, of course!" I tried to pull the door open, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. "Um, one second Adrien," I laughed nervously. I pulled and pulled. Then I pushed. It just wouldn't open. "It's not opening!" I told Adrien, trying to keep my cool.

He put the project down. "I'll try," he offered. He tried to open the door. "Wow, it's jammed shut," he sighed. "I don't think the universe wants us to participate in today's fair!" He laughed.

His laugh was so contagious, I giggled too. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

He sat cross legged on the floor. "Well I left my bag in my locker, so I don't have my phone. Do you have yours?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but nope. I left mine outside too." I sat down with Adrien. "Well, we could call for help and hope somebody hears us," I suggested.

"Nobody would come by here... maybe Ladybug will help!"

"She can't right now – I mean, i'm guessing... Our best bet would be Cat Noir. He could totally use his Cataclysm and destroy the door," I laughed.

Adrien hung his head. "True, he could, if only _he_ were here. Somebody will notice we're gone soon, so we'll just wait it out, yeah?"

"Yep." I looked around. We were surrounded by so many instruments.

"You play anything?" Adrien asked, looking around too.

I shook my head. "I'm too much of a klutz to play an instrument. Do you play?" I already knew he did but I didn't want to freak him out so I pretended I had no idea.

"Yeah, the piano."

"Wow, like Jagged Stone, awesome!" I laughed, miming playing the piano.

He laughed and shook his head. "Not exactly. I take lessons, but I hate them."

"Why?"

"Because my father wants me to take them. But I like playing by myself, I guess," he explained.

I smiled a huge smile and played with my fingers. "So, would it be possibly possible... if you could play something for me?"

Adrien looked at the floor. "Uh... no I'm not-"

"Please," I pleaded.

He smiled. "Ugh, fine."

I hopped up and stationed myself next to the grand piano that was in the room. I gestured for Adrien to come over.

 **Adrien's POV**

I was really nervous. I had never actually played for someone before. And this wasn't just _someone_ , it was Marinette. If I messed up... just _chill_ Adrien, geez.

Marinette's smile eased my nerves."Don't be nervous, i'm sure you're great!" she reassured.

I sat at the stool. "I'm not. Uh, so here goes..." I began to play.

 **Marinette's POV**

Heaven. That's where I was right now. Adrien played wonderfully, and I payed full attention throughout the entire song. As he played, he moved his head with the music and closed his eyes at some parts. He even glanced up at me at one point, smiling and making me blush. When he had finished he looked at the floor again.

"Adrien, that was amazing!" I exclaimed. "You could easily play for Jagged Stone!" I laughed. I really meant it.

"Really?" He looked up, his eyes glistening green.

"Absolutely," I promised.

He scratched the back of his head. "I've never actually played for anyone like this before," he admitted.

I made an accidental squeaking noise. _I_ was the first to ever hear Adrien play like this? _Melting_! "Well I give you an A plus plus!" I laughed, giving him a double thumbs up.

 **Adrien's POV**

She liked it! Great, I didn't mess up, way to go, Adrien. Ding, I suddenly had an idea. "Marinette, you want me to teach you how to play a little song?" I asked, already getting up and pushing her onto the stool.

"Oh, okay," she giggled.

"Now, to practice, you need to be blindfolded," I lied.

"B-blindfolded?! Why's that?" she asked. I grabbed the blue scarf that my dad had given me for my birthday and wrapped it tight around her eyes. I waved a hand in front of her. "See anything?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You can't take it off unless I say, otherwise you won't be able to learn," I explained.

"Um... sure..." she agreed nervously.

I placed her hand on a random key (her hands were _really_ soft). "Keep pressing that key, and don't take the blindfold off."

"I won't, I promise."

She probably thought I was a wacko, but hey, I was. I backed away slowly and when I was far enough, I whispered, "Plagg, claws out."

Cat Noir was in the house! I tiptoed over to the door.

"Adrien, how long should I do this fo-"

"Keep going, you're doing great," I laughed, "Blindfold – keep it on." I approached the door. "Cataclysm," I whispered. I destroyed the lock mechanism on the door. Making the least amount of noise possible, I transformed back to normal.

I tiptoed back over to Marinette. "You can take the blindfold off now," I told her.

"Alright." She tried to untie the scarf but she couldn't.

"Here." I leaned over and helped her untie it.

"Th-thankyou," she murmured.

"Okay, that was just a joke, but look!" I pointed dramatically at the door. "Miracle of miracles, the door is open," I exclaimed.

"So that wasn't actually a piano exercise?" Marinette looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I can teach you something real quick," I decided. I leaned over her again. I put her hands in the right positions.

In the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Marinette... blush. And that made _me_ blush, and then I felt really weird. "Uhh, and yeah, that's how you do that," I laughed nervously. I moved away and l laughed again. "Anyway, let's go do the science." _Let's go do the science? Good one, Adrien._

Marinette and I were luckily able to leave thanks to my sneaky Cataclysm (that really was a huge risk). I held our project carefully in my arms as we walked to our station-area outside, just inside the gates of school (that's where Marinette gave me her feather derby hat – a lot of sneezing involved!). Marinette walked beside me, smiling occasionally. I found an empty desk and placed our project down. "There. Adrien and Marinette for the win!" I laughed, high-fiving her.

She giggled quietly. "Yep! We did our best and now who knows? We could win best prize!" She smiled brightly at me, her eyes glistening.

"Yeah," I said. "Good job!"

Marinette and I stood around each other for a while, talking about many different things. We had _loads_ in common! She was such a good friend to just talk to. She was such a _good friend_... After a while, Nino and Alya strolled in. "Hey dude, 'sup Marinette?" Nino said, his eyes glued onto our very complicated project (pretty well done, not to brag).

"Hey Nino," I said, waving. "Hey Alya."

"Hey Adrien, _Marinette_..." Alya said, staring intensely at Marinette. Everything went silent and Alya and Marinette exchanged some really weird looks... _what_?

"Ummm... _Alya_?" I asked, shrugging at Nino.

"Oh, sorry you two... Marinette, I need to talk to you! Now!" Alya exclaimed, grabbing Marinette by the arm. She pulled her far away from Nino and I...

"I wonder what that was about?" Nino mumbled.

"Yeah. I guess we'll never understand _girls_..." I muttered, picturing Ladybug in my mind... evrything about her was amazing... _everything_... she was just... just... _irresistible_...

 **Marinette's POV**

"Awwwwwwww!" Alya exclaimed when she randomly pulled me out by the side. What would it be this time?

"Wha-wha-what is it, Alya?" I asked, pushing her back a bit.

"YOU+ADRIEN=AWESOME!" she shouted.

"Alright! Alright! Be quiet! Adrien'll hear you!" I laughed.

"What happened, girl!?"

"Well, me, being the klutz I am, knocked over Adrien's project and my project in the morning, so we decided to team up, see?"

"Awesome! Go Team Adrien and Marinette! You two should totally win this science fair!" Alya cheered.

"Thanks, Alya. Don't you want to win, too?" I asked.

"Marinette, ask yourself: when did Alya ever care about science?" Alya said, hands on her hips.

I laughed. "You're right."

"So, go Team Adrien and Marinette! I'm on the team of love!" Alya laughed.

I giggled quietly. "Alright, let's keep our voices down. The last thing I need is for Adrien to hear us and ruin my perfect day."

"Right, right. Let's head back," Alya said, nodding her head.

 **Adrien's POV**

"Awesome project, Adrien!" Nino gasped in awe. "Where's Marinette's project?"

"Marinette and I are together," I explained.

"Together!? Really? Wait... _why_?" Nino asked.

"Well, our projects got ruined, and so we wanted to work together to make another awesome one!" I laughed.

" _Cool_..." Nino froze and stared intensely at me. "Hmm... Adrien, what's up with you and Marinette?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Why's everyone asking that?" I said.

"Because you guys are acting really weird. Are you two a thing now?"

" _A thing_? No. Course not... _"_ I looked down to the floor for a moment. " _Course not_..."

 **Marinette's POV**

Alya and I walked back to Nino and Adrien. I waved. "Sorry about that," I laughed.

"No problem," Adrien said, smiling. "Anyway, I think that the judging is starting now!"

"Really? Well, I should get back to my project then." Alya said. "See ya!" she called, running away.

"Yeah. I should get going to," Nino said, walking back.

"Okay. Let's hope for the best, Marinette!" Adrien said.

"Yeah!" I giggled.

Mr Damocles and Ms Mendeleiev were the judges of the science fair, and I was shaking! They were the most strict teachers in the school! At least Mr Damocles had a soft spot for Adrien. A _veeeerry_ soft spot. Phew. Adrien h at me when they came over to look at our project, reassuring me. His smile was so amazing... "Alright. Let's see. This is the next project," Mr Damocles mumbled.  
Adrien grinned widely. "Hello Sir!" he said enthusiastically. He was so into the whole science stuff! It was just too adorable! "This is me and Marinette's project," he said. He continued to explain about our project all science-y like and it was really attractive. Like always. His eyes glistened when he spoke, as he was so interested in the topic. Me, however, had no clue what the heck was going on. I was no good a science! I just liked looking at Adrien doing his science-y stuff...

"Alright Adrien and Marinette, great work," Ms Mendeleiev said, taking notes on her clipboard. She left our station-area and continued to look around other people's work. ""Awesome! Adrien, you did amazing! They love it!" I cheered as soon as they left.

"Huh? What? No... I was just explaining a little," Adrien said, being the humble guy he is.

"Adrien, you are awesome a science. Far better than me, anyways. _Faaaaaaaar_ better! And I _stink_!" I giggled.

"No you don't!" Adrien said, his eyes shimmering. "You're great! You're probably the smartest girl I know!"

"What? No, I'm definetely not. You must be thinking of someone else..." I mumbled, twirling around a strand of hair as I blushed.

"No, seriously Marinette! If you just stick around and don't come in late every single day," he laughed as he spoke. "You'd be amazing. I've seen what you can do. You're smart in millions of ways!" He really thought that about me! I was _meltttttiinngg_!

"Uh-I-t-thank you, Adrien..." I whispered, blushing even more. _T-thanks_...

After a few minutes of walking around, Mr Damocles and Ms Mendeleiev were finished with judging and were about to anounce the winners! Fingers crossed! "Okay students," Mr Damocles announced at a wooden podium. "We've seen brilliant work today, and a lot of potential! But, after a while of thinking, we've come to our conclusion. And the winner of the annual science fair is..."

A huge silence struck and I quickly stole a glance at Adrien, staring deeply at Mr Damocles. "...Marinette and Adrien!" he exclaimed. Adrien smiled widely almost immediately and pulled me in for a hug. I let out a small squeak as I embraced him. It was magical! I felt like I was on Cloud 9! He closed his eyes as he started to relax a little bit more in my arms. "Well done, Marinette. I knew you could do it," he whispered into my ear.

I took a deep breath. "You mean, _we_ could do it?" I giggled.

"Yeah. _We_ did it, Marinette," he said. He pulled away and smiled at me.

I smiled back even wider, turning towards Mr Damocles and Ms Mendeleiev. "So, our prize," I said.

"Right. Let's go!" Adrien took hold of my arm and walked over to them. Mr Damocles handed us our trophy, and boy was it big! It was large! _MASSIVE_! "Here you go. Well done!" he cheered.

I saw Alya and Nino clapping in the crowd and Alya gave me a wink. I smiled back, mouthing ' _I did it_!' to her.

"Hey, Marinette, here," Adrien passed me the trophy. "You keep it."

"Huh? Wh-wh-what? No no, you take it." I handed it back, blushing at our hands touching.

"No, I insist. You deserve it. Plus, I have tons already that I don't want," he said, handing it back to me.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're the awesome-est guy ever! You deserve this trophy way more than me!"

"Marinette, I want you to have it," Adrien's eyes glistened brightly. "It will remind you of today. Team Adrien and Marinette for the win!" he laughed.

I smiled, giggling. "Thankyou. Team Adrien and Marinette for the win!"

 **Adrien's POV**

After the fair, Alya and Nino randomly said that I should go to Marinette's house.

"Um, okay. Adrien do you wanna?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great! Are you guys coming too?" I asked Alya and Nino.

"NOPE!" they laughed in unison.

"You guys are so weird!" Marinette and I said in unison, too.

"Jinx!" I yelled. "Ha ha!"

Marinette folded her arms.

"Oh you want me to un-jinx you? Okay. Marinette, Marinette, Mari..." I teased.

She gave me a _go-on_ gesture.

"Fine. Marinette."

"Thankyou," she sighed. "Alright, let's go," she called.

When we got to Marinette's house she let me sit on her seat. "Just give me a minute while I find the videogames," she said. "Feel free to look around."

"Okay." I surveyed her desk. A little drawer was open, containing a bunch of materials and thread. There were small dolls of Ladybug, Cat Noir and some of the villains I had fought under it. "Where did you get these?" I asked, playing around with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Marinette, who was so concentrated on looking through her things for her games, looked up. "Oh, um I made them."

"Really? Whoa, they're really cool!"

"I babysit this girl so I let her play with them sometimes."

"You're really talented. So you'd be a great mom, huh," I murmured absent mindedly. "You've got a lot of material in here," I noticed.

"Yep," she laughed. "You can never have too many colours!"

There was a large light blue piece of fabric in there that looked like a lot had been cut out of it. "This blue one looks really mangled, what did you _do_ to it?" I joked.

"Well, your scarf needed a lot of it, and I messed up a lot-" Marinette froze and covered her mouth.

"Wait, what?" I took my scarf off and looked at it. The same material. I was so confused."But I thought... My father got me... so... so you made this for me?"

Marinette sighed and knelt on the floor next to me. I swiveled the chair to look at her. "I'm sorry Adrien, I just – I made you that for your birthday and put it in your mailbox thingy – I think maybe things got mixed up and your father's gift got switched with it or something... I'm sure he got you something great! I – I'm so sorry."

I got off the chair and knelt too, to look at her eye-level. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"You looked so happy about your dad... I didn't want to ruin it. I guess I wanted you to like the present, so I didn't mind if you didn't know it was from me. I just wanted you to be happy, but you aren't, and it's all my fault. Sorry," she apologised again.

I looked at the scarf. "Marinette, i'm not happy i'm overjoyed! I can't believe you put in so much effort just for me, thankyou. You know you could've just given it to me in person – oh wait, that time when you said you wanted to 'gift me a make' and 'gift me a give you made'. Man, I should've realised what you were trying to say, talk about unapproachable..."

Marinette shook her head. "You aren't unapproachable at all, Adrien. I'm so happy you're not mad at me. I messed up really bad."

"It's not your fault my Dad's a 'very busy person'. Thankyou, Marinette," I murmured, pulling her into a hug.

"No problem," she whispered, hugging me back. I felt better about my father not getting me a birthday present. I felt better about everything when I was with Marinette for some reason. When we hugged, I felt her warmth and it somehow just made me feel _better._ Just her being there... I would've pulled away until I saw her crystal blue eyes, drawing me in even more. I held onto her tighter for minutes longer until...

"Oh! I'm sorry is this a bad time?" Mrs Dupain-Cheng laughed. I came back onto Planet Earth. I pulled away and looked down nervously. I laughed weakly. Why did this have to happen to me? "Uhhh, I was just-"

"No need to explain," Marinette's mother said with a wink. "I just wanted to check if you wanted some snacks-"

"No, mom, we don't need snacks, please." Marinette put her face in her hands.

"Have fun!" Mrs Cheng left.

Marinette sighed and sat on a beanbag. "I am _so_ sorry, she's just -"

"Really cool, look she left us cookies! Score!" I grabbed a cookie and sat back on Marinette's chair. "So, I was thinking," I said in between bites, "that maybe since I taught you a little piano, you can teach me how to do all this stuff," I said, holding up the needles, thread and fabric.

"Stuff? Like you want to learn how to make something?" she asked.

I nodded. "Like one of these dolls you made." I pointed to the Ladybug and Cat Noir on the desk.

"Do you want to make a doll of yourself?" Marinette suggested. "Like a mini-you? That'd be cute."

I hopped up and finished my cookie. "I've got it! I'll make a doll of me, you make one of you, then we'll keep eachother's!"

Marinette laughed. "Okay, that sounds like fun! I'll get the material, you just eat more cookies."

Once she had found all the materials, Marinette tried to show me how to thread a needle. "You just put it through the eye. It's a little tricky," she giggled as I struggled to put the thread in the stupid needle. Why was it so hard? How could she make something like that?

"Is it too hard?" Marinette asked.

"Uhh... sorta... I know! Cookie break!" I laughed, grabbing another cookie from the plate. "These cookies are awesome, Marinette!" I said, taking another.

"Thanks, Adrien, but you should really calm down. If you eat too fast you'll get the-" I interrupted her with a hiccup. " _Hiccups_ ," she giggled.

"Oh- _hic_ -yeah, sorry," I laughed. "Let's get back to _-hic_ \- work... but-uh-could you thread it for me?"

"Sure," she said, smiling. She threaded the needle with ease and handed it back to me. "Just takes practice."

"Right. Anywa-" I paused in the middle of my sentence when I saw some freak maniac roaming the streets from Marinette's window. " _Uhhhh_..." I mumbled, pointing. " _Hic_!"

"Huh?" Marinette turned around and froze. _"Oh_... _"_

" _BATHROOM!_ " we shouted in unison, jumping up to our feet. "Wait? What?" we continued to speak together like psychic twins.

"Wait! Do you wanna go to the bathroom?" Marinette asked.

"Uhhh yeah. W-wait, do _you_?" I said, extremely confused.

She shook her head hurriedly. "Nope! You go, and take your time, it's downstairs on the left."

"Hic, o-hic-kay." Relieved that I had an excuse to get out and transform, I paced out of her room.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's POV**

I transformed quickly and hopped out of the roof of my room, and sure enough, another one of Hawkmoth's villains was roaming the streets. Ugh. Why was it that whenever I was finally making a tiny bit of conversation with Adrien I got interrupted by this?

"I need to hurry, he's waiting for me," I murmured to myself, still standing on my balcony.

"Who is, my lady?" Cat Noir's voice murmured in my ear. He had come up behind me... again.

I pushed his face away from mine and flicked him in the forehead. "Uh, you, Cat Noir!" I lied. "Now that you're here, we can beat the heck outta this guy," I laughed maniacally.

"Meow, I love it when you go kill-crazy," he purred, leaning in again.

I rolled my eyes and flicked him in the forehead yet again.

He massaged his forehead. "Me- owwwww!"

"Yeah whatever, give it a rest will you?"

"I think the akuma's in his – hic -locket," Cat informed.

"Hm, smart kitty! Huh, you have the hiccups?" I asked.

"Even cats get 'em," he laughed, shrugging hopelessly. That reminded me of my Adrien. Wow. What a coincidence.

"Well maybe the hiccups will get rid of the stupid puns," I giggled, flying off to fight the akumatised villain.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir' s POV**

She was so stubborn but amazing... ah but all my attempts to get her attention were failures.

I was thinking: what if a _guy_ – not me – just _some guy_ – had a crush on one girl, but he might have been kind of sort of developing another crush on... another girl? But that would mean – that _guy_ – wasn't being true to those girls? Oh, if only they were the same person. I mean, uh – nothing. I had to hurry and get back to Marinette, she still thought I was in the bathroom.

Ladybug and I demolished the bad dude within minutes, 'cause we're just awesome like that.

"Pound – hic – it," I hiccuped, bumping my fist onto Ladybug's.

"I've got a super packed schedule, you know," I told her. "So I can't stick around. Maybe our date'll have to wait 'til later..."

Ladybug shook her head. "Crazy cat," she muttered. "See ya," she laughed, swinging away.

"Looking forward to it..." I sighed. "Hic."

I rushed back to Marinette's house, and spotted her on her balcony, playing around with the flowers in the pot beside her. Hey, I wasn't transformed yet, I might as well have some fun. I landed on her balcony. "Hello, little lady," I greeted. "Need any superhero help?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Cat Noir. Um, no not really. Oh your hiccups are gone." she said absent-mindedly.

My eyes widened. How did she know... she was onto me?

"I – I saw you on the news, and uh – you were hiccuping, that's all!" she laughed.

Phew! "Oh... right. So what's up? You on a date?" I asked.

I thought she blushed. She shook her head "No no no no! A date? Ha ha, no," she said quickly. Her expression suddenly changed from embarassed to solemn. "He'd never..." she looked down at the street. "I'm just hanging out with a _friend_ ," she sighed.

I didn't understand what she was feeling... was she sad? I picked a flower from the pot and passed it to her. "For you," I said, hoping to cheer her up.

She took it and smiled. "Thankyou, Cat Noir," she giggled quietly. That little laugh did something weird to me, and I felt a strange feeling in my chest. My ring beeped, and didn't give me any time to process the feeling – meh, it probably wasn't important.

"Uh, well, that's my cue to leave," I told Marinette. "Even superheroes have limits, you know. See ya little lady!" I laughed, grinning. I gave her the two fingered salute and jumped away.

"Bye," she called.

I rushed back as Adrien, and went to Marinette's room. She wasn't there, so I checked her balcony, and sure enough, she was still there. "Hey, Marinette, sorry I took so long, I uh, couldn't find the bathroom and then I had to uh... long story."

Marinette turned around with the flower I gave her still in her hands. "Adrien, hi again! Let's get back to making the dolls, right?"

"Yep let's do it!" I laughed.

We sat down on her bed, facing each other, all the craft equipment set out between us. As we settled down to continue, Marinette carefully placed the flower next to her, like she didn't want to damage it. She liked it!

"Where'd you get that flower?" I asked.

"Oh, a cat brought it to me," she giggled.

"Uh-huh... Alright time to make me into a doll!" I exclaimed.

 **Marinette's POV**

After a lot of hard work and the constant pricking of Adrien's fingers, we finally produced two dolls (I finished mine way before he finished his). Adrien's doll was so adorable! Just like him!

"Okay, well... here!" Adrien gave me his doll. "Like it?" he asked.

"Yes I love it! He's so cute!" I laughed.

Adrien leaned a bit closer. "I am?"

"Uhhh..." I blushed hard, realising I just called Adrien cute indirectly. I nodded slightly, passing him my doll and looking at the floor.

"Wow!" he took the doll and played with her hair. Then he looked back up at me. "You're cute too," he laughed quietly. His eyes widened a bit and I could've sworn his cheeks went a darker shade of pink than they usually were. "I mean – uh – I should get going, right, it's pretty late." He hopped up.

"Oh, right, yeah I guess so!" I hopped up too and passed Adrien his bag. He carefully placed my doll into it.

We went downstairs and Adrien thanked my parents for having him. They gave him a slice of cake from the bakery, to his delight. To save myself from any further embarassment, I tried to avoid them as much as possible. "Adrien, how about I walk you out," I offered.

"Oh, thanks Marinette."

When we got outside, Adrien turned and looked into my eyes. "Thank you, Marinette. Really," he said sincerely.

"U-um, I – um, why?" I stammered.

Adrien wrapped his scarf around his neck and held onto it with care. "For... a lot of things. See you tommorrow, then," he called. And with that, he was gone.

"Bye," I whispered, even though he couldn't hear. I almost melted into the ground, as I stumbled back into my room and collapsed onto my bed.

"Oh Tikki! Did you see that? Adrien made me a doll! He said I was cute! He sat on _this_ bed! He-"

Tikki landed on my head. "Whoa whoa whoa, Marinette calm down!"

"Right," I sighed, hugging the Adrien doll.

"Marinette, I think Adrien likes you!" Tikki exclaimed.

"You... You think so?!" I laughed into the duvet.

 **Adrien's POV**

I returned home. I went from Marinette's nice, charming and warm house to my cold, ugly, echoing mansion. So hooray. I know that sounds ungrateful, since I was so privileged and rich, but I hated it it so much. I sat on my bed and took off my scarf. I should've been sad that my father hadn't actually gotten anything for my birthday, but I wasn't at all. I was actually overjoyed that _one_ : Marinette made it for me, and _two_ : she cared so much that she gave the credit to someone else just to make me happy. Just thinking about that made me warm and content. I took out the Marinette doll and looked at it happily.

"Well, someone's fallen hard," Plagg laughed.

"Shut up, Plagg," I sighed.

"So this girl, Marinette... you really like her, right?"

I blushed, and turned away from the stupid kwami. "I-I-I..."

"You..."

"I think you should shut up and eat your camembert," I said, throwing cheese at the little guy.

"Fine by me," he squeaked, snacking on the slice. "And you tell me _I_ don't know anything about love..."

"There." I placed her doll on my desk and layed in bed. I processed everything that had happened today in my head. It was a fun day, thanks to her.

 **Marinette's POV**

Before I went to bed, I put the little Adrien next to Cat Noir on my desk, and my flower in between them. They could sit together.

"Life is good!" I yawned, rolling into bed and cuddling the covers.

 **Hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and reviewing, guys. Obviously, in one of these chapters there'll be a big identity reveal but not yet. It's torture, but** _ **not yet**_ **. Anyway, see ya, and please review!**


	10. Headcanon No5

**Headcanon No.5**

* * *

When Marinette and Adrien know each other's identities, they switch kwamis just for one day to check out each other's powers. It doesn't really work out...

Adrien/Ladybug: Uhhh... LUCKY CHARM! A pencil? What the heck do I do with a pencil? I'm freaking out!

Marinette/Cat Noir: Uhh... does my power come from cat puns or something? Cataclysm works on people's faces, right?

Adrien/Ladybug: *hits himself with the yo-yo* OW NOT AGAIN

Marinette/Cat Noir: Seriously, can I use it on people's faces or NOT?

Adrien/Ladybug: It's a pencil – what the frick? How do I do this?

Marinette/Cat Noir: Uhhh... CATACLYSM!*explodes the Eiffel Tower* I knew I should've used it on some guy's face...

Adrien/Ladybug: It's a pencil! A PENCIL?!

Marinette/Cat Noir: These ears aren't even real!

Adrien/ Ladybug: *crying* Mi-mIrACuloUS lAdyBuG! I DID IT!

They never tried on each other's miraculous again. Ever.


	11. Confuzzled Guy Marinates The Chicken

**Hello everyone! It's Chapter 6 now and I hope you like it! Enjoy the chapter...**

 **Chapter 6** – Confuzzled Guy Marinates The Chicken

 **Marinette's POV**

Wake up. Die. Go to school. Die. _ADRRRIIIEEEEENNNNNNN!_ Die. Home. Whoooo! Homework. Die.

 _(insert Ladybug work and blah somewhere around here)_ Die. Sleep. Redo this cycle a million of times. That was my life schedule, I had figured out. So, naturally I was half-dead while I 'listened' to Miss Bustier talk about something school-related. Alya poked my head with a pencil every now and again, but I didn't raise my head. Yesterday, _two_ villains had appeared, and I had to fight both! I'll spare you the details, but it was so tiring I couldn't be bothered to even try today.

I wasn't paying attention to anything in the room, but I was kind of forced to when a stupid voice said, "Wow, Marinette I see you're being an idiot, as usual."

"Chloe..." I growled, and looked up. Miss Bustier had apparently left to get something, so the rich girl must've seen her chance to flirt with Adrien and decided to be mean just 'cause.

"Looks like someone got hit with the ugly stick this morning," Chloe snorted, examining her nails.

Why did she even exist? She always had the last word, but not today. "Yeah, _you_ did," I snapped back.

Chloe looked taken aback. Ha _ha_.

"Now I know you have nothing better to do than come and talk to me, but I really can't be _bothered_ to look at you, so please, _please_ just go sit down," I sighed, feeling good now.

"Wha- you know, maybe I should tell my daddy about this!" Chloe laughed. "How about that?"

I cocked an eyebrow. " _That's_ the best you can do? Fine, go tell your daddy, and while you're at it, ask him to teach you some manners."

Chloe grunted and walked away. I sighed with relief and then yawned. Seriously I was so tired.

"Ha ha, go Marinette," Nino cheered quietly.

"Yeah! That was so entertaining, I wish I had popcorn!" Alya laughed.

"Totally!" Adrien whispered, turning around. "I didn't know you could be so fierce," he laughed.

"F-fierce? Me? No. No, not at all," I stammered.

"It's great that you stood up to her like that," Adrien said with a wink that could melt ice.

"G-great? Ha ha, thanks," I giggled. "I mean thank you," I said, regaining my cool. Not that I had any cool in the first place.

 **Adrien's POV**

Miss set us some sheets to complete. As I did my work, I couldn't stop thinking about what Marinette had just done. She stood up to Chloe, even though Chloe was pretty powerful because of her dad... She stood up to her. It was really inspiring. Maybe I could stand up to someone powerful... hey, that was it!

I turned round. "Hey, Marinette," I whispered.

She looked up from her work. "Yes?"

"Will you come to my house today? I need your help."

"M-my help?"

"I'll explain later. So will you?"

"Um... okay..."

"Great!" I turned back around. I was gonna fight the power!

 **Marinette's POV**

Umm, okay? Not only was that random, but I knew for a fact that Adrien had a photoshoot today _and_ a piano lesson, so how could I go to his house? I couldn't ask about that though; it would freak him out that I knew. But anyway, at the end of the day, I met Adrien outside the school.

"Marinette, let's go," he said hurriedly, walking away.

"Umm, Adrien your car is that way," I called.

"I know that. We're hiding, shh!" He laughed. Um, was he alright in the head today? He took my hand and led me in the direction he was walking.

"H-hiding?" I asked, blushing hard. "Why?"

"Because I'm protesting against my father. He can't _make_ me go anywhere, right? I'm gonna stand up to him the way you stood up to Chloe!" he exclaimed.

I was honestly so confused. "But Chloe's not your dad."

"Well I know that, but if I ever want my dad to let me do things my own way, I have to show him who's boss. Okay, not boss but... miniboss, maybe? Anyway, that's where I need your help." He came to a halt and turned around. "You can give me the courage I need to do this, right? You'll be my lucky charm?" he asked hopefully, looking directly into my eyes.

I blushed even more furiously, and looked away.

"Marinette?"

"U-um, y-yes of course, but I don't want to be a bad influence or anything..."

Adrien shook his head. "Not a chance. You're a _good_ influence! Come on," he decided.

I was puzzled on a number of levels.

We reached his house and he took me up to his room. "Okay! Now we shut the doors!" Adrien announced. He closed the doors. "Now we barricade them shut!" He started pushing furniture to the door.

"What is wrong with you today?" I asked.

"Nothing, i'm just _fighting the power!_ " Adrien told me. "Grab that chair."

"But... okay..." I gave him the chair and he pushed it against the door.

He brushed off his hands, looking very pleased with himself. "Haha, take _that_ father." He sat on his bed, and called me over.

I sat next to him. "So... Now what?"

"I have no idea. You're my lucky charm, so you know, right?"

I shook my head. "I really have no idea what's going on right now," I sighed. I was still so tired. "But I want to help you in any way possible, so i'll stick around!" I assured. "Does your dad really make you do a lot?"

Adrien sighed and nodded. "You don't know how hard it was to even let me go to school. He's been so uptight, and even more uptight since..."

"Since..." I prompted.

"We lost my mother. It made him extra strict," he explained.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Adrien," I told him sincerely. I didn't know what it felt like to lose a family member, so I couldn't possibly imagine the pain of such an experience. It must've been very horrible.

"No, it's okay. So... yeah, anyway he's a pain in the neck and I want him to stop treating me like some kind of robot. You've given me courage to stand up to him!" he laughed.

"I have? Well... please don't tell anyone i'm here; I really don't want to get on anyone's bad side."

"I won't,"he promised, smiling that adorable smile.

"Adrien?" a muffled voice came from outside the door.

"Shoot, that's Natalie!" Adrien whispered, suddenly going from happy to worried.

I did something very un-Marinette like. I held one of his hands in mine and gave it a squeeze. "You can do it!" I said quietly, smiling and trying not to blush.

Adrien nodded and grinned. "Thank you!" He turned to the door. "Yes, Natalie?" he called.

"What are you doing in there? Why did you come here by yourself?"

"Because I - uh - I wanted to enjoy the fresh air!"

"Adrien, your father would never approve-"

"Well sometimes I don't need my father's approval," Adrien argued.

"Adrien, you have a photoshoot - it can't start without you there!"

"Natalie... i'm sorry but you have to understand - i'm proving a point to my father."

"What point?" Natalie sighed.

"I want to do what _I_ want to do. If he wants me to do something... well he doesn't have a right to make me do anything - he doesn't even remember my birthday, for crying out loud!"

"So what, you're just going to lock yourself in there?"

"Yeah, you got it! I'm in here with Marin-" I waved my hands in front of myself - a gesture that hopefully said 'NO PLS' Adrien laughed nervously. "Mari – Marinade!" Adrien and I both facepalmed simultaneously.

"Marinade?" Natialie repeated in confusion. "Wha-"

"That's right! I'm gonna... I am gonna marinate this chicken, whether my father likes it or not! It's uh - it's a metaphor..."

"Adrien, what will get you out of there?"

"Hmm... I never really thought of that!" Adrien whispered aside to me, panicked again.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Um... respect, freedom, oh yeah - definetely freedom... and uhhh..."

"Adrien!" I prompted.

"I don't know what!" he called to the door again. "But I'll think of it!"

"Oh goodness..." I heard Natalie sigh and her footsteps fading away.

Adrien looked alert. "Is it over? did we do it? did I win?" he asked quickly.

"Uhh... for now?" I said uncertainly.

Adrien sat still for a few seconds.

"YES!" he yelled, jumping up. It scared me so much that I jumped myself and fell over. "Marinette?! Stop falling over, one day you might hurt yourself really bad!" he laughed.

I lay on the floor, giggling away at his reactions.

"You seem to fall on the floor a lot. Is it comfortable down there?" Before I could respond, he lay down next to me, so that his face was inches away from mine. "Bonjour," he whispered with a wink.

"H-hello," I stammered, my eyelashes fluttering involuntarily. His green eyes had a way of mesmerising me so easily. I giggled again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You - you were going to 'marinate this chicken'... is that really the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, come on! It was a pretty good save!" he protested.

"It was. Adrien..."

"Yep?"

"How the heck am I going to get out of here? Even if we unblock the door, I still can't be seen by Natalie and stuff."

"Oh... right. Um, I have a window."

"I have to jump out a three storey window?"

"No... I know... let's play video games until I think of a way to get you out!" he insisted, getting up and leading me to the sofa.

"A-alright," I mumbled, stuck in a daze.

 **Adrien's POV**

So I had a plan. A dangerous plan that I had already used before. "Marinette, I bet you can't pass the ultimate test for being the best gamer ever," I taunted.

"What? Yes I can!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, I mean - I think I can do it for sure please let me try..."

"What's that? You wanna try? Okay! Time to bring out the old... blindfold!" I laughed. "Tada!"

"Not the blindfold again..." Marinette sighed.

"Trust me, it's legit this time." I tied it on and did all the security checks. "Now, you have to win against the CPU without even looking at the screen. And no taking-"

"Off the blindfold, I get it," Marinette finished.

"Perfect!" I ran into the bathroom.

"What, this again?" Plagg groaned, flying out of my shirt.

"Hey, you can't teach a cat new tricks... wait that's not the saying... oh well. Anyway, I'll just turn into Cat Noir, escort Marinette back home. Win win, everybody's happy!"

"I'm not happy, or impressed..." Plagg retorted.

"I don't give a crap."

"Well, that hurt. You know this relationship is just full of animal abuse, Adrien," Plagg fake cried unenthusiastically.

"Ugh, whatever I'll give you the stupid camembert later..."

"SOLD!"

"Okay, Plagg, claws out!"

Insert transformation sequence here.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's POV**

I came back out to see Marinette had beated the CPU four times already. Wow that girl could go.

"I heard the sounds of someone in danger," I announced, trying to sound as un-Adrien like as possible.

"Cat Noir?"Marinette called.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I replied, taking her blindfold off for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking very puzzled.

"You know, a superhero can sense when someone's in need," I lied.

Marinette looked around. "Where'd Adrien go?" she asked.

"Didn't you see him leave? He literally just left and said he was going to find a way to get you out or something."

"No, Cat, I didn't _see_." Marinette looked so done.

"Oh, blindfold, got it. Anyways, I can get you out of here," I offered.

"Oh I suppose you could. But I can't just leave, Adrien still thinks i'm here. It would be rude to just fly away."

"Aw how sweet, you really care about him?" I asked, intrigued.

Marinette folded her arms. "What a busybody you are," she sighed.

"Why don't you just write him a note?" I suggested.

"Oh, that's a good idea... for once," she mumbled. She got a piece of paper from her school bag and a pink pen. "Okay... I'll write: 'Adrien, Cat Noir has shown up to escort me home, please don't worry about me and good luck with things...'"

I leaned over her. "Write, _Love from, Marinette_ ," I insisted.

"Wha- no!" She tried to hide her note.

I pouted. "Well why not?"

"Because - well because that's... never mind, okay? I'll write 'From Marinette p.s I am the ultimate gamer!' And i'll add a smiley face."

"Add a heart," I said.

Marinette shook her head. "Shut up, Cat."

"Fine, i'll add one." I took the pen.

"No wait! He'll think _I_ put a love heart and then..."

"Then what?"

"..." Marinette... blushed?

"Hmm?" I hummed.

She blew some hair out of her face. "Fine i'll add a stupid heart."

"I think this _Adrien kid_ will think it's cute," I assured. "Adorable, even..."

Marinette covered her face. "Let's just go." She grabbed her bag.

"Come over here, little lady." I took her arms and wrapped them around my neck. "Hold on, otherwise I can't guarantee you'll live," I laughed.

"Well, now I feel safe!" Marinette said sarcastically. I pulled her even closer - what? I was just... doing my job.

"Time to go!" I exclaimed. "Mew!" I used my cane to leap out of the window, and went hopping from building to building from there. "Are you scared?" I laughed.

"Nope, this is fun! Bet you can't go faster!" Marinette teased.

"Sounds like a challenge... I accept!" I bounded even faster. "Ha ha! What about that?"

"Whoo! Um, I mean, i've seen faster," she yawned.

"You're impossible. And I thought Ladybug was stubborn."

I slowed down and came to a halt at Marinette's balcony. "Thank you for flying with Cat Noir, please take any belongings with you," I passed her her bag, "And we hope you'll be flying with us again very soon! Here's a gift..." I don't know why, okay, I just did it without thinking. Just randomly. I literally just did it without registering. I kissed Marinette on her forehead. Her eyes widened and I definitely saw her blush. I blushed too. "Nya! See ya!" I yelled, saluting and jumping away. "What the hell?" I laughed to myself, running back home.

 **Marinette's POV**

"What. What just. What just happened - even - just - like -right - now – WHAT?" I stuttered.

"Did Cat Noir just kiss you?"Tikki squeaked.

"So that _really_ just happened? I - I don't understand! My heart is beating so fast and I - have butterflies!" I whispered.

"That means you might... have feelings for Cat Noir?" Tikki asked.

"No, I like Adrien! Besides, Cat is just a big flirt. I don't _like_ him!"

"You _can't_ like him. If Ladybug falls in love with Cat Noir or vice versa, you'll probably find out each other's identities!"

"I can't believe it... I had to kiss him before but that wasn't real, it was only to fight Dark Cupid. But this is the first time a boy kissed _me_... even if it was just on the forehead. That jerk stole my first kiss! But I don't know why, it - okay don't find me weird - but the kiss reminded me of..."

"Of what, Marinette?"Tikki asked.

"Of..." Of Adrien. But I couldn't say that out loud it was just a stupid feeling. "Of nothing, forget it..."

 **Adrien's POV**

"Plagg, _why_ did I just kiss her?" I asked.

Plagg ate his camembert. "Are you confuzzled?"

"That's not even a word - but yeah i'm pretty confuzzled..."

"I don't know, maybe - if you ever ever ever ever ever-"

"Plagg!"

"Ever ever ever listened to me, you would know that you like Marinette."

"Of course I like Marinette. She's one of my best friends."

Plagg threw the cheese at me. "You dense little - okay I mean _like like_."

"You - you don't even know what you're talking abou-"

"Adrien." That single voice made me tense up.

"F-father." I walked to the door.

"What is making you act this way?" Father asked in his monotone voice. If you heard an audio clip it wouldn't sound like he was talking to his son, it would sound like he was talking to an assistant at work. I hated that.

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to.

"Adrien."

"Father, with - with all due respect, I - I need you to start listening to me. I - have opinions, you know. About all the things you tell me to do."

"Adrien don't-"

"But you won't even listen... so-"

"Adrien, this is nonsense, I am your father and there is no argument to be had. A son must listen to his father-"

That was it. "Father? Oh please, what a father you are! Tell me, _dad_ what did you get me for my birthday?" I hoped for an answer. So badly, I hoped. No response. "Fascinating," I almost spat the word. "And what's my favourite color?" No response. "Heartwarming." My voice broke a little by mistake. "I will go to this _stupid_ photoshoot. But you and I both know: the smiles on my face on the front of those magazine covers and billboards? They aren't real." No response. "But hey, a son must listen to his father, right?" No response. Only footsteps walking away.

I bit my lip with frustration, and sank to the floor. I wanted Marinette to be sitting with me still. Plagg floated about and played with his feet. "Um, A-Adrien? Is this a bad time to-"

I blinked the stinging out of my eyes. "Plagg, just hide, I need to take some photos or whatever."

"Adrien..."

"Plagg, please."

"Okay..." Plagg nodded and hid in my shirt without a word.

"Fight the power? What was I thinking?"

 **Marinette's POV**

The next day, I was back at school. **(I think about him he's so cool lol sorry I had to)** It was a long, boring day, and Adrien didn't seem like himself. I tried to ask him about how the protesting thing went, but he just smiled and shook his head. I guessed it didn't go very well.

I got a detention for not bringing my homework – well excuse me Miss Mendeleev but I was saving your freaking life, so I didn't really get the chance to calculate those formulas. I had to leave after everyone else.

Anyway, the end of the day did eventually come, and I walked like a zombie out of school. As I walked I felt something pudgy under my shoe, and then, being Marinette, I tripped over it. "Ouch!" I groaned.

But I also heard an "Ouch," from someone else.

"Hello? I'm sorry did I hurt you- oh." There was no-one there... just a – A KWAMI?! "Oh my goodness did I hurt you?" I whispered.

The black creature sat up. "A bit... but I'm okay..."

"Here, come with me for now," I said, picking the little thing up and cupping it in my hands. I ran home.

"So, you just sit there," I told the little guy. "I'll get stuff," I laughed nervously.

"Um, okay," he agreed.

I went outside my room and took Tikki out. "Tikki! Did you see that guy?"

"Yep, that's definitely him," Tikki sighed

"Who?"

"Plagg. He's Cat Noir's kwami," she explained.

"I knew he was a kwami! So what do I do?" I asked.

"You can't let him know you're Ladybug, so don't let him see me, okay?" Tikki told me.

"But aren't you two friends? I don't want to stop you from reuniting with him."

"Oh, Marinette I don't mind, as long as our secret is safe."

"Okay, I think I can handle this," I said with a wink, putting Tikki back into my bag.

I went back into my room. "Hello, little guy, what's your name, then?" I asked gently.

"I'm Plagg, a kw- robot."

"Robot?" I giggled.

"I am a robot, designed by my master, but I have lost my way, and uh I can't get back to him. Without your help."

"My help? You mean, little old me can help such a cool robot like you?"

"That's right. First of all, do you have a phone device thing?" he asked. Very convincing robot.

"Yep, got it."

"Okay, please leave and put the phone on the desk, then I will do my robot-ory and you can come back in."

"Sure thing Plagg," I laughed quietly. I left the room.

 **Plagg's POV (that's right Plagg has a POV)**

Whew, I was a natural and lying. She actually believed I was a robot, what a girl. She was so nice to me though, no wonder Adrien was so in love. I clicked some doo-hicky's on her phone, (Adrien used his phone a lot so I had learnt some stuff) then I looked on Marinette's contacts and Adrien's number was there! I knew Adrien didn't have Marinette's number, because the other day he was going on about how he should ask for her number blah blah blah.

I dialled his number. And waited. Waiting. And... wait. "Hello?" I heard Adrien say.

"Oh! Adrien, it's Plagg!"

I heard the phone drop on the floor. "P-Plagg?! You have a phone?!"

"No this is actually your friend's phone, they don't know i'm a kwami!"

"Which friend?"

"Marine-"

I heard the phone drop again. "Marinette?! You're with her?"

"Chill, I told her i'm a robot and she left the room while I make this phone call. So how will I get back to you?" I asked.

"Well, Marinette can't give you to me in person, or else she'll ask me why I have you..."

"I know, how about we just tell her you're Cat Noir-"

"Plagg, _you're_ the one who's supposed to be telling _me_ not to reveal my identity!"

"Why, you're gonna marry her anyway, so what difference does it make whether you tell her now, or after the wedding?"

"Plagg, just- okay, I have an idea..."

After the phone call had ended. I tried my best to delete the phone's call history. DELETE! DELEEETE! DEEELLEEEE- hey I did it.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Uh, you can come in now," Plagg called from inside my room.

"Okay, so what should we do, Plagg?" I asked, sitting at my desk again.

"First, I run on camembert, otherwise i'll short circuit." After I gave him some camembert, he explained that I had to return him to his owner without actually seeing him. So I had to go to the school and put Plagg on the stairs. He said his owner would find him there.

So I made my way there. On my way, I bumped into:

"A- Adrien?" I almost tripped over into him.

He waved. "Hey Marinette, what are you doing in front of the school?" he asked.

I hid Plagg behind my back. "I don't know," I blurted. "I mean, I do know, I just, uh, i'm eating some fresh air – I mean... I'm breathing it... what are you doing here?"

"Uhh... Right... well okay see ya later!" he laughed, sliding away.

"Bye..."

When I was sure he was gone, I gently placed Plagg on the steps. "There. Are you sure your owner will come and get you?"

"Oh, I feel like he's... already here."

"Okay, well goodbye, Plagg the robot." I nuzzled him with my nose and he laughed. What a cutie! "I hope we can meet again someday!" I said quietly. "Now I need to leave, but i'll check here later to see if you've been picked up or not!" I smiled at him, and then walked back home. "Wow, now i've met Cat Noir's kwami! I wonder if that's where he gets his personality from." I paused, remembering how that idiot just kissed me and flew off. I shook my head. "Forget it!" I groaned to myself.

 **Adrien's POV**

After I was sure Marinette was gone, I rushed out from behind a bush and found Plagg eating camembert on the stairs. "Plagg!" I exclaimed. I picked him up and hugged him (it's pretty difficult to hug someone that's smaller than your hand). "I'm sorry I lost you, buddy," I apologised.

"Well, you should be," Plagg said, still being his stubborn self. "Don't pretend you even missed me."

"I – I..."

"You... what?"

"I mi- mi- I mis- Ugh, I _missed_ you," I said the word like it was poisonous, "okay? Ya stupid, cheese-eating cat thingy."

Plagg's eyes watered. "You – you mean... you actually missed me?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

I looked away from the puppy-dog eyes. "Y-yes..."

Plagg flew to my face and I was expecting some kind of show of affection. But no, he just slapped me in the cheek with his tail. "Well you shouldn't have lost me in the first place!"

"Shut up! I'm kind of regretting I even found you again!"

"You didn't find me, your girlfriend did!"

"Marinette is not my girlfriend!"

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"Y-you..." I sighed. I really couldn't answer that. "Let's go home, okay?" I said with a smile.

Plagg hugged a few strands of my hair. "Okay."

Sure, we argued, and hit each other, but deep down, I really couldn't imagine how dull and lonely life would be without him. "You know Plagg, i've always wanted a brother."

"Are you saying i'm like a brother to you?" he asked.

"Nope, I just want a brother."

"Adrien, I HATE YOU!" Plagg slapped me again.

"I hate me too," I sighed, walking into the giant building that I was supposed to call home.

 **Marinette's POV**

As soon as I got home the news guy yelled: "VILLLLLLAAAIN!" Great(!) Another battle for Ladybug.

"Gimme a break," I sighed. "Like I wanna face Cat Noir after..."

"Just don't worry. I'm sure he was just messing around," Tikki said.

"Well, he stole my first kiss! I'm gonna... ugh, anyway, Tikki, spots on!" I exclaimed.

After I had transformed, I saw Cat standing like he was so innocent. Ugh he drove me insane!

"Hello, _Mr Noir_ ," I greeted coldly, folding my arms.

"My Lady, wonderful to see you!" he laughed. What a _flirt!_

"I _see_ what you do, you know," I sighed.

"What I _do_?"

"Yep."

"Look out!" he yelled, deflecting a projectile away from me. "What do I do?"

"Well, you know, you just..."

"Ladybug, what's up?" he asked, dodging the enemy's attacks.

"You're quite the ladies man, no?" I asked, hitting the enemy in the face.

Cat's ears perked up. "What? No – I mean I-"

"Just wondering... kissed anyone lately?" I asked.

Cat's eyes widened and he tripped over. "Gah, wha-"

"Nothing!" I laughed, chasing after the villain.

"Ladybug what the hell?" Cat yelled, still lying on the floor.

It was hard to get angry at a boy who kissed you not knowing it was you and you were telling them they kissed you as Ladybug so they had no idea how you knew that... Um... whatever.

 **Are you confuzzled? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'll try and write the next one as soon as I can. Bye bye, little butterflies.**


	12. Headcanon No6

**Headcanon No.6**

* * *

At school:

Nino: *in dark corner* ppsssssst.

Adrien: Umm... yeah?

Nino: Dude, I've noticed something...

Adrien: And that would be?

Nino: *pulls out a massive blackboard with many chalk drawings* You and Marinette always leave to 'go to the bathroom' during class...

Adrien: *sweating* yeah...

Nino: Then you don't come back for about 30 minutes.

Adrien: Right...

Nino: So i've come to the conclusion that YOU GUYS SAY YOU GOTTA PEE BUT REALLY YOU MEET IN THE BROOM CUPBOARD AND KISS A WHOLE LOT.

Adrien: …

Marinette: ….

Adrien: *takes the opportunity to look good* That is exactly what happens.

Marinette: *blushes hard*


	13. Listen to the Cat in the Tie

**Hello little butterflies, time for the next chapter! Sorry for the** _ **super**_ **long wait. Exams. I plan to keep on writing, so no need to worry. I hope the you enjoy. Btw, thanks for all your comments! Keep reviewing! ;) CATACLYSM! BEGIN THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 7** – Listen to the Cat in the Tie

 **Marinette's POV**

AGHHHHHHHHH! I was freaking out, yet again, no surprise there. "Marinette, calm down," Tikki laughed.

"Huh? What? When? Why?" I mumbled.

"You're going crazy again," Tikki sighed.

"Oh-he he-yeah, sorry!" I laughed nervously. "Uncle Cheng is coming around again and I don't want to mess up like usual. Wait, who am I kidding? I _always_ mess up!"

Tikki laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Marinette!"

"That's impossible."

"Just be yourself, Marinette. Your Uncle likes you a lot, I thought we covered this!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just... I don't know anything about my Chinese roots... I mean, I'm a tree with no roots! Ya know?"

"Well, if your tree has no roots, grow some!"

"And how am I meant to do that?"

"Well... you could try asking."

"But... _who_?"

"How abo-"

The doorbell rang. "Oh! That's him! DON'T MESS THIS UP, MARINETTE!"

Long story short, I messed up again. I seriously didn't know anything! AND THAT STUPID CHINESE TRANSLATOR APP DIDN'T WORK AGAIN! Anyway, Uncle Cheng left... and I wasn't sure if that was good or not...

The next day, it was school again. _Lucky me_. Lunch just began, luckily. "And so, Ladybug and Cat Noir totally crushed the villian! AWESOME!" Alya explained as she sat down at our usual bench.

"Hey you guys," Adrien said, waving. He came to sit down with us.

"Wait up, Adrien," Nino called after him. "'Sup guys. So, wassup?"

"Well, I'm talking about my Ladyblog, and Marinette's _dying_ again," Alya laughed.

"Why?" Adrien asked with his adorable smile.

I sighed. "I suck at life."

Adrien laughed. "And why's that?"

"I don't know anything about my Chinese roots! I'M A FREAKIN' TREE WITH NO ROOTS!"

"Calm down, Marinette," Alya said.

"Why don't you just ask somebody?" Nino asked.

"Hmm... I mean, I could ask my mo-"

"NO!" Adrien almost shouted.

"Uh-uh-I-wha..."

"I mean, _I_ could teach you!"

" _You_ could teach _me_!?"

"Of course I could. I take Chinese, remember. I know a lot about Chinese culture."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anything's better than being at ' _home_ '."

"Wanna come over?" I asked, without stuttering! I'M MAKING _ACTUAL_ PROGRESS!

"Sure. I'd love to."

 **Adrien's POV**

Whoo! I was teaching Marinette about Chinese culture! I mean, I didn't have to tell my _dad_. He wouldn't find out. He'd probably think I'd be at some class or something. When the day ended, I waited outside the school for Marinette. And that's when Plagg flew out.

" _Sooooo_ , another excuse for hanging out with your _girfriend_ ," Plagg laughed.

"She isn't my girfriend, Plagg," I sighed.

"Oh no, don't try and pull _that_ one on me! I can see all! You're literally _crazy_ over her!"

"No I'm not..." I whispered, trying to hide my face that was going red...

"I can see your face, Adrien. And past all that ugliness that you call a 'face' I see love."

"Okay, one, that's super creepy, please stop," I said. "And two, she isn't my girlfriend, so leave me alone." I pushed Plagg back into my shirt. "Seriously. You kill me."

"I _wish_ I could kill y- never mind!" Plagg whizzed back into my shirt at the sight of Marinette.

"Hello, beautiful," Plagg imitated me perfectly from inside my shirt. I blushed hard and hit myself where Plagg was.

"Wha – what?" Marinette looked flustered.

"I – I was going to say hello, beautiful day! Right, but I didn't finish my sentence because I-uh- swallowed a bug!" I blurted.

"O-oh, right, I um, anyway, my house!" Marinette said quickly.

"But you really are so... gorgeous!" Plagg said in my voice. SINCE WHEN DID KWAMIS HAVE THESE KIND OF FREAKING POWERS?

"I – I – I," Marinette stuttered.

I'm pretty sure I was so hot now that it was possible to roast marshmallows. "No, that wasn't me! I mean... it I um..." How the heck was I supposed to cover this up? "I meant your house! Your house really is so gorgeous!" I sighed, hitting myself again in the Plagg area.

Marinette had gone silent. Stupid Plagg!

Plagg started again. "In fact I think i'm in lo-" I covered the Plagg area with my bag to muffle him.

"Marinette, sorry I ordered this new phone app, it's making STUPID noises," I lied.

"Oh, oh right," Marinette laughed nervously. Kill me.

I had never been this nervous around Marinette... but ever since I planted a kiss on her forehead as Cat Noir, I couldn't function like I used to. The only explanation I could think of was that I liked her. As in, _liked_. Sometimes, I even walked into doors, I tripped over nothing, I – wait... that sounds a lot like Marinette. What if she liked someone too? What if it was... me? Nope, that wouldn't happen... _what_ am I even saying? Geez, if I was the protagonist of a TV show, people would be like 'hey there's the dumb guy who doesn't know what he's doing.'

"Okay, so," I muttered, trying to change the topic. "Uh..."

Marinette skipped down the stairs. " _So_..." she prompted.

"Uh... _so_..."

"You don't know, do you?" she laughed as she dusted off her clothes.

I shook my head. "Whaddya wanna talk about then?"

She shrugged. "Do we have to talk?"

"Uhh... I guess not."

"You said it was a beautiful day."

I nodded. "It is."

" _Sheeeeeee_ issss," Plagg whispered from inside my clothes.

"SHUT IT YOU LITTLE-" Marinette looked like she had just been shot.

"Umm..." she whispered.

I laughed sheepishly. "He he he... I was talking to... that paper!" I lied, pointing to a stray piece of paper lying on the floor. "SHUT IT PAPER! YOU'RE SO LOUD!"

"Uhh... the paper isn't making a noise..." Marinette muttered.

"It-uhhh... it is! It's just so quiet you can't hear it!"

"So why do you want it to shut up?"

"I-uh-I don't even know," I sighed.

Marinette giggled, her eyes lighting up. I couldn't help but smile.

 **Marinette's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling for the entire trip home. It wasn't long, but still. ADRIEN + ME + MY HOUSE x CHINESE – CHLOE = ETERNAL HAPPINESS! That was my attempt at maths. I said _attempt_ , not actual maths.

Adrien opened the door with a smile. "Ladies first," he laughed as he winked, making my heart flutter.

I blushed and entered, waving. "Hi Mom," I said.

"Hello Marinette. Oh, and Adrien! What a nice surprise!"

"Sorry for coming without an invitation," Adrien apologised, his face the picture of innocence.

"Oh no it's alright. Marinettte enjoys your company a lot, and so do I." Mom smiled.

"So, wanna head to my room?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

"Alright, first some procedures need to take place. Just a second," I muttered.

I rushed up to my room. After I had taken care of all of my Adrien photos and changed my computer background, I was ready to let Adrien in. "And that takes care of that," I mumbled, dusting off my hands. I had to do this every time he came to my house... "You can come in now, Adrien!" I called.

Adrien's head popped up from the floor. "You called?" he laughed.

"Ni hao!" Adrien laughed once he had found his feet.

"Uhh... you're talking about what exactly?" I muttered like an idiot.

"Hello, of course! Come on," Adrien said with a sigh.

"Ugh! See! My tree has no roots!" I moaned as I fell back down onto my large sofa-bed.

"Then grow some." He sat down beside me. I felt myself shudder slightly. "Now you know that it means hello, right?"

I nodded.

"So, how much do you know about China?"

"Uh... nothing."

Adrien sighed. "Alright, we have a lot of work to do."

 **Adrien's POV**

Long story short. She killed me. She didn't know anything! I'm just being honest... "Okay, okay, once more." I sighed at Marinette's confuzzled face (No I haven't been spending too much time with Plagg). "Ni hao ma means..." I mouthed, ' _complete the sentence_ ' to her in case she just wasn't getting it.

"Umm... something do to with Chinese food, right? Yeah! It means, _'rice is life_ '! _"_

" _Rice is life_!? That's just racist..." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Right... I'm sorry... I told you I sucked at this!"

"No, it's fine." I suddenly felt an I'm-gonna-do-this-if-it-kills-me feeling. "I'm not giving up! I started this, and so I will end this! LET'S GET PROPER CHINESE-IFIED! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien went absolutely _crazy_. I felt bad for being so terrible at the subject, but I couldn't help but laugh at him when he wouldn't give up. He really wanted to teach me! It was adorable... He grabbed a marker-pen from my desk and picked a bunch of little note-cards from out of his pocket.

"Uh... where d'ya get that from?" I asked, sitting out of the way on my small sofa-bed.

"Sssh! No time for questions," he murmured, scribbling some stuff down on the cards.

After a while of sitting in silence, Adrien jumped up. He stuck the cards around my room. _EVERYWHERE_. I was surrounded by Chinese phrases and complicated dynasties and all that... yeah, the things I had no clue about. "Ni hao means..." Adrien muttered, covering up a small note-card with the answer.

"Hello...?" I muttered.

"DING DING DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! FINALLY!" he shouted as he revealed the card. "IF NOTE CARDS CAN'T TEACH YOU, NOTHING CAN!"

I laughed quietly. "Alright. Let's go."

"Goodbye," Adrien mumbled.

"Zaijian," I said with a nod.

"I don't understand."

"Wo ting bu dong."

"Sorry."

"Duibuqi."

"Excellent! Qing dynasty."

"AD 1644-1911."

"Amazing, Marinette! You're a natural!"

"Thank you." Just then, I heard a loud grumble coming from my stomach. NICE GOING! I laughed sheepishly, my face turning a deep red. "He he, guess I must be hungry."

"I'm a little hungry myself, actually," Adrien agreed, nodding. "Mind if I stay over? I need _some_ sort of excuse to stay away from home."

I nodded. "I mean, if it's okay with my parents, I'd love for you to stay over!" I blushed at what I had just said. "I mean, well, uhh..."

"Thanks, Marinette."

"Oh! I know! What if we order some Chinese takeaway?" I suggested, hopping up and down.

"Uhh... _Chinese takeaway_? That's the thing when you like order food, right?" he mumbled.

"Yeah. You've _never_ tried it before!?" I teased.

He shook his head. "Fancy chef-made meals everyday."

"Woah! Fancy to the extreme!" I laughed. "Today will be the first time trying it, then."

He nodded. "Yup."

After Adrien called his home for approval, I asked Mom whether we could get the takeout and blah blah, I could finally relax with Adrien... AGHHHHHHHH! RELAX WITH ADRIEN! THAT MEANS CONVERSATION WITHOUT EVEN DOING ANYTHING AND NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT AND AWKWARD SILENCE AND SADNESS AND TEARS AND CRYING ON THE FLOOR AND ETERNAL LONELINESS AND EVEN MORE SADNESS THEN A RAINBOW AND THEN MORE SADNESS AND SOME MORE TEARS TO ADD TO THE PILE AND THEN... OH JUST KILL ME NOW I'M GOING TO DIE.

"Whoooptyy-dooo!" Adrien cheered, falling back down onto a small beanbag. "The uptight and horrid Natalie finally allowed me to do something _fun_! _FUN_! I thought that word wasn't even in her vocabulary!"

I giggled quietly. "Alright, Chinese roots grown, happy Adrien, chinese takeout from Mom... everything is going to plan." I nodded to myself.

"Now we must wait for the arrival of food, am I correct?" Adrien asked in a posh voice.

"Why, yes. Now we must wait for the arrival of the food," I laughed.

"No no no no no! Just _arrival of food_. It's _waaaaay_ posher."

"How?" I giggled, raising an eyebrow.

"Just, ya know. No ' _the_ ' in the sentence just sounds posher. I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders.

I laughed once more, sitting down on the sofa-bed. "So, what do you wanna do in the meantime?" I asked.

Hmm... Adrien muttered. 天IDEO GAMES! he shouted.

The food arrived, and Adrien was starving. Like seriously. _STARVING_.

 **Adrien's POV**

I was _starving_! I hadn't eaten in ages and the food smelt like heavan. "Yay yay yay yay yay!" I cheered. Marinette giggled quietly, passing me a plate full of chicken chow mein.

"Thanks. I can't wait!" I laughed.

"Okay, so. Let's go eat," Marinette said.

"Sure. Where's the long fancy table telling me that I have no friends?" I asked, being totally serious.

Marinette gave me a ' _do you need to go to a mental doctor_?' look and laughed quietly. "Wha-? You know what, I'm not gonna ask. We're going to eat in my room."

"You're eating in your room? Not the fancy no-friends table?"

"Yep. On the floor." she laughed "Mr Poshy-rich-kid is going to have to be un-poshy. That didn't make sense but still."

"So, do you like it?" Marinette asked with a smile.

I nodded, swallowing the last of my chicken chow mein.

"Yeah I pretty much guessed,"She gestured to my completely empty plate, not a stain in sight. "Just starting up a conversation. How comes you're already finished?"

"How comes _I'm_ finished? How comes you _aren't_ finished? It's been ages!" I laughed.

"I don't usually eat that much, that's all," she muttered.

"You can't finish it, can you?" I teased. She nodded. I quietly laughed. "Wow. Should I help you finish the rest?"

"Sure, it's not like I'm gonna eat all this."

So, yeah. Everything went well up to that point. Then, life hated me and gave Plagg the perfect oppurtunity to laugh in my face with his tiny face and tease me for the rest of my life. Me + Marinette + noodles = Lady and The Tramp. Yes. That happened to me. Marinette pulled away before the full scene finished at least. My face went a deep red and silence filled the room. "He he he he..." I laughed sheepishly. "Lady and The Tramp, right?" I probably sounded like a maniac physcopath to her...

"Yep..." she murmured. She bolted up and picked up the two plates. "I'll go take these downstairs..."

"Right. Righty right," I hummed as Marinette left the room. "Pheeeeeeewwwwww..."

Then, as I expected, hell came out from my shirt. A grinning Plagg flew up in my face, chuckling quietly.

"Alright, just get it over with," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he teased.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

He gulped and flew even closer into my face, releasing the most ear-piercing, dumb, annoying, stupid, idiotic laugh the world has ever heard. "HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!" He gasped for air. "Wait for it..." a few seconds passed. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, a very scared Marinette armed with a frying pan flew into the room, Plagg hiding behind my back. "I heard screaming!" she shouted, scanning the room. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

I laughed nervously, running a hand through my messy hair. "It was just me! Laughing!"

" _Laughing_?" she muttered, lowering the pan.

"Yup yup yup yup yup. I just saw a... bird!"

" _Bird_?"

"Yeah. A bird just hit a tree."

"Aww, poor thing," she mumbled. "You're so mean, Adrien!"

I managed a nervous smile.

"And why were you laughing so loudly? Sheesh. The whole of Paris must've heard that..."

"Sorry..."

"Okay then... everything seems fine..." She left the room with a ' _I'm watching you_...' glare.

"Phew... Don't you dare be loud again, Plagg."

"Soooooo..." Plagg flew back in front of me. "Ooooooh, Marinette, I'm so in love with you! I'm gonna be super cool and attractive in front of you even though I'm _soooooo_ ugly!" Plagg's imitation was _way_ worse than before. He just sounded like himself. When he throws up. "No wait, take back that last part..." he whispered "You're actually not _that_ ugly."

"Gee thanks," I sighed sarcastically.

"But still, everything else is pure fact. You're totally in love with her."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOU-"

The frying pan Marinette flew in again. "OH MY GOD ADRIEN WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AGAIN!?"

"You're the screaming one," I said, hands up in the air.

"Well, true... But still, keep it down!"

I nodded. "Sorry. But seriously, how long does it take to wash some plates?"

"Sssssssshhh!"

I laughed quietly, smiling. "Ugh! The whole of Paris can hear you!" I mocked as she left, again with the creepy glare. "Phew..."

"Ugh, geez. I see the way you look at her, don't try to hide it. It's totally obvious," Plagg muttered with a yawn.

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the neck...?" I sighed.

"It's my speciality!"

" _Of_ _course_ it is..."

Marinette's _excessive_ plate wash-up had finished and so she _finallllllly_ came back. Luckily, that meant Plagg was gone! "You took your sweet time," I laughed.

"Nobody questions the wash-up!" she giggled. Her smile reminded me of someone for just a second. It was warm, loving and caring... I was just drawn to it... "What the!? It's already 9! I suppose you should get home now..." she sighed.

"As much as I hate to say it, that's true. Natalie's gonna kill me if I stay here any longer..."

"Wanna grab something from the bakery before you go?" she asked, already 110% sure of the answer.

"YESSSSSSHHH!" I cheered, jumping up and down.

"Calm down boy, calm down," she giggled.

Marinette's Mom and Dad helped me get some cake (the smells were heavanly yet again), whilst Marinette couldn't stop giggling by the side. "It was a pleasure having you, Adrien," Marinette's Mom said with a smile.

I smiled. "Thanks for the food." My eyes slowly drifted away to Marinette. A loud car honk brought me back to reality. "That's my ride. Better get going," I sighed.

"See you tomorrow!" Marinette called with a wave whilst I left.

"So, today we're here with the adorable young model, _Aaaaaadrien_ _Agreste_!" Plagg announced like he was on a talk show once he had the chance in my empty room.

"Oh, Plagg, for goodness sake..." I whispered.

"How do you feel?"

"What?"

"About Marinetteeeee..."

"What about her?"

"How do you _feel_ about her?"

"Plagg, please."

"UGGGHH! MAN! YOU ARE SO HARD TO WORK WITH!" He interviewed me like a really crappy talk show host, however. "Just spill it!"

"Spill what!?"

"About your girfriend!"

I sighed. "Shut up, Plagg. Just eat your camembert. That's all you do," I laughed.

"At least I'm not ugly!" he shouted. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Goodnight..."

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's POV**

"Another day, another victory for Cat Noir and his sidekick!" I called while Ladybug caught the akuma of the day.

"Quit messing around Cat, you're about to change back," Ladybug sighed, patting me on the head. I purred unintentionally, but stopped when I saw Chloe's dad approaching at us. "Ladybug, why is Mayor Bourgeois waving at us?" I asked aside to her.

"I don't know, but I have to get out of here, so he better hurry up."

I waved back to the Mayor. "What's up?" I laughed casually.

Bourgeois looked particularly smug today. "Well, as you probably already know, I have been Mayor for quite a while now," he began. Ladybug looked very nervous about changing back. "And so I am holding a banquet tonight. Ladybug and Cat Noir-"

"That's Cat Noir and Ladybug," I interrupted, Ladybug elbowing me as I said it.

"I would like to invite the two of you. Would you both give a speech together at the banquet?"

"Uh, yeah, sure later today right?" Ladybug replied hurriedly.

"At seven," Bourgeois informed.

Ladybug grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the Mayor. "Cat, no time now. Recharge your Miraculous and meet me at the eiffel tower or something in an hour, we have a speech to write," she explained.

"So like, it's a date," I laughed.

"No," she replied bluntly. "Gotta go!" she squeaked, her earrings beeping again. She leaped away.

"I'll bring flowers and chocolates," I called, leaving too.

The whole hour that I had to wait until I met up with Ladybug killed me. I was so excited; it wasn't everyday that I got to hang out with her outside of battle.

"So you finally get to talk to Ladybug," Plagg yawned unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, isn't it great! I mean – uhh, yeah whatever." I tried to stop myself from hopping up and down.

"What are you gonna say to her?" He munched on another piece of camembert.

"I don't know... Actually I should think about what i'm going to say..." I paused and contemplated. "I got nothing," I groaned, running my fingers through my hair.

"Okay, pretend I'm Ladybug and practice on me," Plagg suggested.

"Plagg, trying to see you as Ladybug has scarred me for life!"

"Come on, let's go," Plagg prompted. He suddenly adopted a high pitched voice. "Oh, Cat Noir, _helloooo_ there."

"Hey... Ladybug... Uhh, you look... great? No, no, stop this, i'm gonna throw up," I pushed Plagg back to his cheese.

Suddenly, my alarm went off. "Yes, it's time to GO! Plagg, claws out!"

 **Marinette/Ladybug's POV**

I waited at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, trying to avoid all the people asking for autographs and pictures. "Ugh, where is that Cat?" I muttered, but then I spotted the idiot at the peak. "Trust him to wait right at the top," I sighed, swinging up to meet him.

I was going to scold him for making me come all the way to the top but... He looked very happy to see me, like a cute little kitty; I felt a sense of endearment suddenly. "Hi Cat," I greeted with a smile.

His ears perked up. "My Lady. You're late."

"No I was waiting down there, see," I said as I gestured to the crowd of Ladybug fans down below. I sat down next to him. "How weird is this? It's nice to sit and not fight a villain as Ladybug,"I giggled.

"It is weird, but it's great!" Cat seemed very relaxed. I blushed when I remembered the kiss he had given me as Marinette. I shook the thought away.

"I brought paper and a pen! So, let's write a speech!" I laughed.

"Wait... did Bourgeois even tell us what the speech was meant to be about?"

"Oh no! He didn't, did he? So what do we do?" I gasped.

Cat laughed quietly.

"What?"

"It's just, you worry a lot, Ladybug," he pointed out. "It's..."

"It's... what?"

"It's a little cute, that's all."

I blushed and poked him in the shoulder.

"Mew!" His smile disappeared and he actually looked sincere. "Sorry... you know I don't mean to come across as really... flirty or anything. It kind of... it kind of just happens when I wear the mask..." he sighed, tracing the edge of the black mask that hid his face. "You really hate me don't you. I mean I wouldn't blame you-"

"Cat! Shut up." I ordered.

He smiled.

"We're friends. How could I hate you, you idiot?"

We sat in a pleasant silence for a few seconds.

"So, let's maybe write a speech about saving Paris and stuff. That would be fine, right?" Cat picked up the pen, but then put it back down. "Ladybug, you write..." he said, pushing the paper pad to me.

"Okay, let's – wait... I can't write! What if you recognise my hand writing? Then you'll find out who I am..."

Cat looked disappointed. "That's what I was planning, but I guess you caught me! Alright, instead of writing a speech, let's just improvise when we get there," he suggested. "We'll wing it."

"Wing it?" I repeated.

Cat's green eyes met mine. "Yeah."

I looked away. "Yeah. Okay, fine, that could work..." My earrings beeped suddenly. I didn't really want to leave. Cat Noir was being so sincere. From this little meeting, I had already learned a lot about his real character. "I guess I have to leave now..."

"Already, huh. Alright, well before you go..." he passed me something. A box filled with chocolates. "For... for you," he murmured shyly, looking away.

I looked at the box for a second. "You bought these for me?"

"Yeah..." His head shot up. "Oh no, are you allergic?! Stupid me, I should've asked-" I hugged him and laughed into his shoulder.

"Thank you!" I sang, pulling away and hugging the box. I stood up and showed Cat one last smile. "See you at the banquet, Cat Noir!" I hopped away.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's POV**

She just. Ladybug just. "Woooooowww..." I exhaled, hugging my knees. I felt like my insides were trying to flutter away. I really hoped she would like the chocolates. My ring beeped, knocking me out of my trance. I forced myself to get up and picked up the paper pad Ladybug had left behind. She had written only one word before she stopped writing, and I couldn't recognise her handwriting from only that. I went back home, taking it with me for further inspection. "Ladybug..." I sighed to myself as I landed back in my room.

 **Marinette's POV**

As soon as I got home, I placed the box on my desk gently. "Tikki, can you believe Cat was so thoughtful? No one's ever bought me a whole box before."

"Marinette, you are starting to like Cat Noir," Tikki squeaked.

"Am not," I protested.

"Okay... but you have to be careful. Remember your identities-"

"Must be kept a secret, got it, I got it," I sighed, sitting in my chair. "Besides, you know my heart belongs to Adrien. Actually, today Cat reminded me of Adrien," I muttered absent-mindedly, looking at my Cat Noir and Adrien dolls sitting next to each other. "He had the same lonely sort of look in his eyes. I wonder why."

"Maybe he's sad for some reason," Tikki said, sitting on my hand.

"I'm sorry for using your powers so much today, but we've still got a banquet ahead of us. It'll probably last for a very long time, so I'll bring cookies for you to recharge every now and then, okay?"

Tikki nodded and I kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly, my phone rang, making me jump. "Oh, hey Alya, what's up?" I greeted. On the phone screen, Alya looked incredibly excited. "What's up?" I repeated. "You look like you won the lottery!"

"Even better!" Alya giggled. "Can I please come over? I've got something amazing to show you!" she inhaled.

"Yeah, sure, but only for a bit," I agreed, glancing at the time.

In a few minutes, Alya was at my door. "MARINETTE YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!"

"Hello to you too."

Alya ran up to my room and bounced onto my bed. "I got extra amazing footage today! You wanna see it?"

"Yeah, sure," I sat next to her.

She brought out her phone and opened a video. "Are you ready? Okay go!" She pressed the play button, and there on the screen was Cat and I hugging on the Eiffel Tower.

"Wha- how did you get this?" I asked.

"I have my ways. But did you see that? Don't you just ship them together so much?" she laughed.

"I - I – I don't know..."

"This'll look amazing on my blog." She rewatched the video again.

"It sure will..." I tried to cheer her on.

"Hmm, okay Marinette, I just really wanted to show you this, but now I gotta go home and post this!"

I saw Alya off and sighed as I walked back up to my room. "Well that's embarrassing."

 **Adrien's POV**

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Alya filmed it?!" I looked at the Ladyblog and blushed at the video. "Oh god, look at me, I look like an idiot!"

Plagg sat on my head, laughing like crazy. "So true. You look so surprised when she hugged you. And that's on the internet forever now."

I covered my face. "Don't remind me..."

"Hey, isn't it time for the banquet?" Plagg pointed out. I looked at the time. "Oh, crap i'll be late!" I hopped up and put some camembert in a container. "Okay, we have food for you... Plagg, claws out!" I exclaimed.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's POV**

"Hmm... are you supposed to dress fancy at a banquet?" I asked myself, looking in the mirror. "My clothes are welded to my skin, so maybe..." I dug into my wardrobe and found a tie, then put it around my neck. "Looking sharp. This'll make her laugh." I grabbed the camembert container and hopped off to the Mayor's place.

I found Ladybug waiting outside the grand hotel. "Oh hi," she called as I walked over to her. She giggled uncontrollably.

"What?"

"Nice tie, it really brings out your eyes," she laughed.

"Thanks. You aren't wearing one?"

"No, surprisingly I don't own a tie."

"Aww, you can have mine if you want."

"I'll pass. So you ready to improvise?" she asked, suddenly looking worried.

"I was born ready. Just follow my lead and it'll be a piece of camembert."

"What is it with you and camembert?"

"I hate it. I hate it so much," I growled. I was sick of it, thanks to Plagg.

"Okayyyy... well d'you wanna go in? I'm kind of scared of big events like this..." She looked around as other guests walked into the huge building.

I had been to a ton of banquets with my Father before so I was pretty relaxed about this. "Relax, you're Ladybug, everyone respects you already, so you don't need to worry," I assured.

"Yeah!" She stood up straight. "Let's go."

Inside the banquet hall, groups of people were sitting at their tables.

"Where do we sit?" Ladybug muttered.

"Hey, there's Bourgeois, he should tell us where we'll sit."

"Ah, Ladybug! Cat Noir! I am glad you are here!"

"Yep, and boy, have we got a speech for you!" Ladybug laughed nervously. "It's about..."

"How you save Paris everyday and how you admire me as mayor?" Bourgeois finished for her.

"Right!" she laughed.

"The tie was a nice touch," he noticed, looking at me now.

"I know, right?"

"Well, you two take your seats at the front, and you will be called to speak after me."

"Sure," we said in unison.

We sat at the main table at the front of the hall, and Ladybug played with the three forks and knives around her plate. "Geez, I can't believe he threw this party for himself," she laughed quietly.

"No one else was going to do it for him," I added.

"True! Where's his daughter anyway- oh no..."

Chloe was speeding towards us, wearing a distasteful, pale yellow ballgown. "Oh Ladybug!"

"Oh brother..." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"I love what you've done with your hair!" Chloe laughed loudly.

"It's the same as always."

"Well your makeup is on point!"

"I don't wear makeup."

"Anyway, I'll sit up here with you guys-"

"No!" I burst out accidentally. "I mean, uh, you should sit _way_ over there, otherwise you won't get to see our speech in it's full glory!" I just really wanted to sit alone with Ladybug.

"Listen to the cat in the tie," Ladybug said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, of course! Thanks Ladybug, text me!" She trotted off.

I watched Ladybug roll her eyes once more. "She just might be your biggest fan. Oh wait, I was wrong. It's that girl Alya," I pointed out. Alya was at the very back of the hall, at the doors, looking like she was trying to get in but the doormen wouldn't let her.

"Poor Alya..." Ladybug looked sad.

"Hey! Ladybug, tell them to let me in!" Alya called across the giant hall.

The doormen turned round and Ladybug waved with a smile. They nodded and let Alya through.

I admired Ladybug for a few seconds as she looked through the crowd.

"Cat? What is it?" she asked, turning to look at me.

I shook my head and blushed. "It's nothing."

"You're being so weird," she giggled. "Weirder than usual."

"So!" Alya had already grabbed a chair and sat in front of us. "Mind if I grab a quick interview?!"

"Sure, go ahead," Ladybug agreed.

"Okay, first. Are you two dating?"

I choked on my water.

Ladybug shook her head. "What? No, what gave you that idea?"

"Well you did go to the top of the Eiffel Tower – the most romantic place in Paris – out of battle and then you hugged! What was that all about?"

"We met up to write a speech for today's banquet," I explained.

"That's all?" Alya eyed us sceptically. "Then the hug?"

"Uhh... well Cat was sad so I was helping him," Ladybug lied. I guessed she didn't want to mention the chocolates I gave her or Alya would _really_ explode.

"Oh." Alya looked disappointed. "Well... will you ever date?" she asked.

My ring suddenely beeped. "Welp, that's my cue," I said, standing up.

"Yeah, better go charge up Plagg," Ladybug muttered.

"Yeah, you're rig- whoa, whoa, whoa, how'd you know my kwami's name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Whoa... kinda weird...

"Oh-uh-I-um-my kwami told me! Th-the other day," Ladybug stuttered.

I tilted my head. "What's your kwami's name, then?"

"Oh-um-it's Tikki," she said.

"Tikki, what a cute name," I laughed. "Does yours have ears too?"

"Uh, no. She's just red and black."

"Oh... so they're not all idiotic, chese-eating cats?"

Ladybug giggled quietly. "I won't ask."

"Good idea."

"Hey, what's a ko-waa-me!? I wanna get it for my Ladyblog!" Alya asked in a sing-song voice, filming Ladybug and I with her phone.

I exchanged looks with Ladybug. "Uhhh... it's..." Ladybug murmured. "It's... candy!" she lied.

"Candy?"

I nodded. " _Delicious_..."

"So you have idiotic, cheese-eating cat-flavoured candy?" Alya mumbled, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, exactly!" I laughed.

"Ooooh! Candy! Where can I buy one of these ko-waa-me candies?"

"Oh-uh-you can't buy anymore," Ladybug said.

"Aww! Why not?" she moaned.

" _Because_... the guy who made the candy just died yesterday! Yeah, sad times," I nodded, wiping a fake tear off of my face.

"Well, that's a coincidence. I'm sorry for your loss," Alya said, nodding. "So, could he have been your long-lost father!?"

"Uhh... no..."

"What about Ladybug's long-lost brother!?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No way. I'm an only child."

"Really!?" I asked.

She nodded. "Uhh... yeah."

"Yes! Another clue of who you really are ! Better note that down!"

Alya laughed. "This is gold!" She turned her camera around to film her. "Ladybug and Cat Noir! Soulmates! Don't you just ship it as much as I do! Leave a comment below!" She placed down her phone. "Perfect for my Ladyblog! I wanna upload it straight away!"

"Listen, we're not datin-"

"Ssh, ssh, ssh! Do not deny true love, Ladybug!" Alya laughed, replaying the video on her phone.

"Ugh!"

My ring beeped one last time. "Oh, lost track of time. Gotta run!" I saluted and dashed off.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's POV**

"So, Ladybug, just between you and me. Do you have a crush on Cat Noir?" Alya asked.

"Oh no no no no no, _nooooo_ way! Cat's an idiot, _really_ ," I said.

"Aww! You call him Cat! How adorable!"

"Wh-what!?"

"I see you're blushing. Oh hey, you sorta remind me of someone. Meh."

"I am not blushing!"

"And you're being defensive about it," Alya laughed once more.

"No I'm not!"

"Alright, it's settled. You don't have a crush on Cat Noir."

"Finally!"

"You're _in love_ with him!"

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's POV**

I rushed into the fancy bathroom and shut the door. Phew, away from Alya's interrogations. De-transformation always tired me out. I sat in one of the stalls and got the camembert out.

"Oy, Plagg, eat it," I yawned, shoving the cheese into his little arms.

"Ha ha! Don't have to tell me twice!" Plagg exclaimed, hugging it like a baby.

"So... Tikki?" I asked him.

"Hey, how do you know about Tikki?" Plagg asked, his ears perking up. For the first time he looked away from his food like it wasn't important anymore.

"Ahhh, I see, she's your _girlfriend_. That's cute but i'm sure she's outta your league," I teased. "Ladybug told me her kwami's called Tikki."

"She is NOT my girlfriend," Plagg protested, slapping me in the face with his tail. "I'm not a human. Humans are weak when it comes to love. Exhibit A," he pointed at me.

"Well I'm just glad I get to tease you about _your_ crush so _you_ know what it feels like!"

"Adrien you're a mean person," Plagg mumbled. "That's why Ladybug'll never love you."

"Well if you stink like cheese _all_ the time , Tikki won't ever kiss you..."

I returned to the wonderful smell of food. Food, food, it was being served everywhere.

"Oh Cat you're back, what took you so long?" Ladybug asked.

"My kwami's a fussy eater," I replied, hopping back into my chair. "Speaking of eating..." I started to help myself to the starters.

"Speaking of speaking," Ladybug pointed to the stage and the Mayor was at the podium, ready to speak.

So... I zoned out during his speech, and Ladybug left to charge her kwami and came back, but I'm pretty sure he was talking about Paris or something. But basically the food was great.

"Hey Cat, stop drooling over your food, we're up!" Ladybug scolded, looking worried again.

"Okay, don't worry you're great at improvising!" I told her, getting up and leaving my food.

"Please welcome, our heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Mayor Bourgeois introduced.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's POV**

"Um, good evening, ladies and gentlemen," I began nervously. "I'm Ladybug! Hi."

Cat facepalmed, and stepped up to the podium. "We are Ladybug and Cat Noir, and we fight everyday to keep Paris in check. Rest assured citizens, we do everything in our power to prevent any damge to the city and..." he glanced at Mayor Bourgeois who looked like MENTION ME PLS. "We also have the Mayor to thank for his aid and protection..."

I just blinked. He spoke and moved like a – like a _model_ when he gave the speech. Like he was used to big events like this. "That's right!" I piped up. "You can count on us. Because Cat Noir and I make a good team." I looked at Cat and smiled.

"Thank you!" We said in unison to the audience and we smiled and went to sit down after the applause.

After the speech, Cat and I ate a bit (Cat ate a lot) and then we left the hotel without the Mayor noticing. Outside, the cold air was refreshing and the streetlights created a beautiful atmosphere. "Cat, you never told me you had a hidden talent," I laughed.

"What?" He played with his tie.

"You spoke like a-"

"Like a boss," Cat laughed.

"Shut up. Never mind I won't praise you like I was going to." I played with my hair. "Um, Cat,"

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou very much for those chocolates. I gotta go now."

Cat tugged on my yo-yo. "W-wait. Do you think we know eachother? You know, in normal life?"

"You know... I feel like I do know you Cat. See you." I smiled and then swung away.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's POV**

"I feel I know you too," I whispered.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I'm very sorry for such a looooong wait but i'll write as much as I can! Keep reading! Bug out!**


	14. Headcanon No7

**Headcanon No.7**

* * *

This is what happens when Adrien and Marinette are dating and Adrien doesn't do what Marinette says:

(They're pretty lazy guys)

Marinette: Hey, pass me the remote

Adrien: *streches out his arm the tiniest amount* Ugh, it's too far.

Marinette: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?

Adrien: *yawn* I said it's too far

Marinette: GIMME THE REMOTE

Adrien: Ugh- *looks up to see a Marinette with a devilish look*

Marinette: *grabs laser* HA HA HA, KITTY KAT!

Adrien: *playing with the red laser dot like a cat*

Marinette: You're just a cute little kitty! *laughing maniacally*

Adrien: YoU're EvIL! *trying to speak while laser hunting*

Marinette: *uses laser to make Adrien grab the remote*

Adrien: UhGHhHh NoOoOoOoOOo! *gives remote*

Marinette: Heh-heh. *nods, turns off laser*

Adrien: *Lying on the middle of the floor*

Marinette: What did you say about _not_ getting me the remote?

Adrien: *sigh*

 **A LITTLE BIT LATER**

Marinette: Hey Adrien, could you pass the popcorn?

Adrien: *streched out his arm the tiniest amount* Ugh, it-

Marinette: *death glare* What?

Adrien: *screech* AGH! SORRY MA'AM, ONE MOMENT MA'AM! *bows down with popcorn bowl*

Marinette: That's what I thought, cute kitty! *eats popcorn*


	15. You-Are-A-Noob

**Hey there you Ladynoir fans! I am** _ **sooooo**_ **sorry for the** _ **extremely**_ **long wait! I have seen your comments and they're all like 'update pls' and I'm like, 'SOOOORRRRYYY!', so yeah... I'm so sorry! School, exams and no more time, but I'll hopefully will be writing at a faster pace but remember I have some Miraculous episodes to attend to, so yeah! Enjoy!**

 **Phew, that's cleared up.**

 **Also, any of you guys excited for comic books, cause I know I sure am!? I mean, Origins and everything! Okay, see ya!**

 **Chapter 8** – You-Are-A-Noob

 **Adrien's POV**

"So, where's Mr Handsome heading now?" Plagg asked, crossing his mini arms.

"Thanks for the compliment Plagg, but I really don't need your flattery," I laughed.

"Modest much?" Plagg said, foraging for cheese in the empty camembert box.

"Guess I should get going..." I sighed.

"No, but seriously, where are you going? I don't know," Plagg muttered.

"Fencing lessons."

"Ooh, _classy_ ," he laughed.

"It's not all the great."

"Aww, poor wittle Adrien is sad cause he can't see his beautiful Marinette!" Plagg teased.

"...You crack that same joke every second of your life..." I sighed yet again. "Come on, Plagg. I gotta go. Get into the shirt!"

"Ugh, fine. But seriously, wash the freaking shirt! It's weird just floating around in there almost all the time! It smells funny!"

"Are you sure that's not just you and your stinky camembert?" I sighed.

"Uh-no! Nooooooo way! That's all you! I don't stink that much..." Plagg paused for a moment. " _Do I_?"

I laughed. "Yes you do stink, Plagg. A lot. That's probably why I'm losing publicity."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...HURRY UP I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

"And yet another win from Adrien," I bragged, dusting off my hands. I pulled my saber back."This is too easy...There's no competition around here. How easy can one thing be?"

"Woah, you like to admire yourself a lot, don'tcha?" Plagg sighed. "Seriously, dude..."

"No I don't!"

"What was that just then?"

"Ugh... _nothing_..."

 **Marinette's POV**

"So, where exactly are we delivering this to?" Tikki asked, looking at the cake box in my hands.

"It's just the house directly opposite of the school. It's not too far, luckily. I'm already super exhausted from that long akuma fight earlier," I laughed.

"Yeah, your Mom and Dad do set you a lot of tasks. And that just adds to the long list of all your Ladybug duties!"

I nodded. "You're righ-Woah woah woah woah woah, is that..." My eyes widened at the sight of a very strangely clothed, yet still astonishingly handsome, Adrien. "Adrien? Hey! He must've just come out from fencing! How adorable! He looks so cute!"

"Why don't you wave to him!" Tikki encouraged.

"Oh-uh-ye-yeah..." I raised my hand slowly, and managed to wave robotically.

Adrien waved back, wearing that adorable smile of his that made me melt. "Hey Marinette. What's that?" he gestured to the large cake box I was holding.

"Oh, I'm just delivering this cake."

"Ooooh, have anything that a tired little boy could snack on!?" Adrien jumped up like a kid.

I giggled quietly. "Unfourtunately not."

"Aww!" he whined just like a 2-year-old.

"How was fencing?" I asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"Well, to be honest... _meh_..." he said, walking up to me.

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's a little boring when you're already better than everyone else."

"Well, no need to brag!" I laughed. "I'm sure I could easily beat you in a one-on-one competition."

" _Really_?" He raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

"And why's that!? Because I'm a girl!" I defended, rolling my eyes.

"No no, course not! It's just that... well... _yeah_... pretty much that..."

"Ugh! You know what? I'm sure! I will 1000% crush you!"

"You're on!" he challenged.

"Bring it!"

 **Adrien's POV**

We headed back to the gym area of the school, ready to battle. I handed Marinette a saber, laughing throughout the whole thing. "Like you'd ever defeat me, you're not even holding it right!" I laughed. "Turn it around." I helped Marinette hold the saber, our hands touching slightly. "There you go, noob."

"The only noob here is you," Marinette said, pointing her saber at me.

"Still not holding it right..." I sighed.

"Yes I-oh..." she fixed the saber. "...Anyway..."

"Yeah..."

"...LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marinette laughed.

"You forgot to close you're fencing mask."

"Oh, right... _again_..." she closed her mask.

"I won't say I told you so..."

"I WILL!"

I thrusted my saber at her, but she dodged just in time.

"Wow, I really felt that chill!" she mocked, dancing around.

"No dancing while fighting!" I ordered, attacking yet again.

"Missed me! And you called _me_ the noob..." she sighed.

"Because you are the noob!"

"I dare you to say that one more time!"

"You-are-a-noob!" I said, clearly pronouncing each syllable.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Long story short, she destroyed me. It wasn't even a proper fight, it was just Marinette completely crushing me! I really underestimated her...

"So, heh heh heh heh heh, why don't we just settle for a rematch?" I said, laughing sheepishly.

"Adrien, we've already had like 27 rematches!" she laughed. "Face it, I'm just better than you! Can't you handle it?"

"..."

"Heh heh heh heh..."

"Uh-I-um-well... _how did you do that_!? That was like... _impossible_!" I complained.

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien looked super adorable as he whined for like 10 minutes staright, however it was getting pretty annoying. "Listen, Adrien. If you want, I could like... teach you...? I guess...? Maybe...?" I muttered.

"Teach me?"

I nodded. "Sure. If you want."

"Yes pllleeaassee!" Adrien pleaded.

"Alright, but if this is going to work, you must admit that: 1 – I am better at everything."

"You are better at everything."

"2 – I am not, and never will be, a noob."

"You are not a noob."

"And never will be!"

"And never will be."

"Good good. Now for 3 – Cat Noir sucks."

"Cat Noi- heeeeeey whuuuutttt!?" Adrien exclaimed. "No way. Cat Noir's awesome."

"Keep on dreaming... You're totally a Cat Noir fanboy. Anyway, let us begin!"

Adrien nodded.

 **Adrien's POV**

"First thing first, grab your sword thingy!" Marinette ordered.

" _Sword thingy_?" I laughed.

"Yeah, ya know, that sword thingy!" She pointed to the saber.

"You mean the saber? I said that like 20 times already."

"Oh yeah, right. _That_ thing."

"Yeah. _That_ thing." I picked up the saber. "I already know how to hold a saber!"

"Yeah yeah, stop moaning..." She froze for a second.

"Uhh... Marinette?" I murmured.

"Huh?"

"Next what?"

"Uhh... I dunno..."

I face-palmed himself. "You don't even know."

"...Yeah, pretty much..."

"Then why did you offer to teach me in the first place!?"

"Uhh... I dunno... I'm so ashamed..." Suddenely, Marinette's phone started ringing **(I imagine her ringtone to be the Ladybug theme! ;D)**. "Papa?" She picked up the phone.

I didn't fully hear what was going on, however I knew it was bad. I heard low-pitched shouting, a few higher-pitched screeches from the background, and a lot of complaining...

Marinette put down the phone. "I forgot the cake..." she sighed.

"You forgot the cake!?"

"I FORGOT THE FRIGGIN' CAKE!" she jumped up to her feet, grabbed the cake box and rushed away. "SEE YA AT SCHOOL!"

I laughed. "Wait, Marinette, you're still wearing your fencing cl-"

"YEAH YEAH, I'LL DO THE PE HOMEWORK LATER!" she yelled as she ran down the road.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT BUT FINE!"

"NO WE DON'T HAVE A SCIENCE TEST TOMORROW!

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING!?"

"NO, FORGET ABOUT THE FRIGGIN' GEOGRAPHY HOMEWORK!"

"WHY ARE WE- Why are we shouting?"

"BYEEEEEEE!"

I sighed, laughing. "Catch ya later... _I guess_..."

Plagg flew out of the locker rooms as soon as he got the chance. "Don't worry. She'll be all like: _Oh no I left my true love at the school!_ And then she'll come flying back."

"Plagg, why do you have to constantly haunt my life!?"

"Wha- I don't even care anymore..."

"Wait..." I said to myself. "That cake is pretty large... poor Marinette..."

"Aww, I see." Plagg yawned.

"What?"

"There it is. Your excuse to follow her. Go on."

"Grr... I'm not going because you told me to. Hey MARINETTE WAIT UP!" I called, pushing Plagg away.

"Huh?" Marinette turned around and looked confused. "What's wrong?"

I caught up with her. "I wanna help you deliver your cake," I insisted.

"Wow, that'd be great, thanks!" she laughed gratefully.

"I'll hold it for you."

"... oh no, it's totally pouring out there!" Marinette sighed. "The rain'll get on the cake."

"If only we had an umbrella," we both said in unison, and then we locked eyes for a moment. We both burst out laughing.

"Never mind, I'll cover the cake box with my jacket," I told her. "Now let's run to that house and run back, okay?"

"Yep! But don't drop it." I saw a competitive glint in her eye. "Race ya!" She started running.

"NO FAIR!"

I gripped onto the cake box and ran after her. The happy sound of her laughing echoed in the rain. The rain strongly, and I mean strongly, reminded me of Marinette. That was why, unlike many people, the rain made me pretty cheerful. "You got a head start!" I called.

"That's because I'm smart!" she laughed, turning around and sticking her tongue out at me playfully.

We reached the house at the same time. After we had stopped our laughing fits, Marinette rung the doorbell. A lady opened the door and looked taken aback. "Oh, the cake's here..."

"Yep! Sorry Ma'am," Marinette apologised as I passed the box over. "It must be a little weird to see two teenagers in fencing outfits on your front porch..."

"Not at all... the other day a strange little black creature waddled past here... **(A/N reference to the chapter in which Marinette finds Plagg. Plagg walked around a little to try and find Adrien. How cute!)** Kidding of course... thanks anyway!"

"Thanks!" We both replied as she shut the door.

"Well, I won," Marinette giggled, as we walked back to school.

"Did not. It was clearly a tie!"

Marinette had another laughing fit.

"Oh my god why are we both so hyper today?" I sighed.

"Maybe it's the rain?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's your nooby skills."

Marinette giggled. "I'd hurt you, but you're too fragile."

"Maybe it was the presence of cake that made us kooky."

"That could be!"

"If my dad knew I was goofing off during fencing time I don't know what he'd do..."

"He'd say, 'Adrien, you noob,'"

"Yeah, and..."

"That's it, that's all."

We had reached the school at last. I stretched and yawned. "Marinette, you're so kind to me."

"I know!"

We changed back into our clothes and we'd calmed down... a little, anyway. "Well, Adrien I have to go and explain myself to my parents. I'll see you soon," Marinette said gently.

"Okay. Thanks. You made fencing so fun. Maybe we can do this again next week?"

Marinette glowed. Her eyelashes fluttered a lot. "I made it fun? Well okay! I liked it too."

She smiled at me and I smiled at her.

She blinked a lot.

I breathed.

Marinette snapped out of it. "Oh! I gotta go. Bye!" She shook her head and ran off, smiling.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Gooooood morrrninnnggg, Tikkkkii!" I cheered, bouncing out of bed.

"Good morning, Marinette," Tikki yawned, rubbing her tiny eyes. "Why so cheery?"

"Because of something very important, Tikki!" I yawned loudly, stretching out far and smiled.

"And _that_ is?" Tikki asked.

"Weeeeellll, I applied to be on a cooking show and I got in!" I revealed, doing jazz hands.

"A cooking show?"

I nodded. "Papa told me to do it so that I shall _'enhance my cooking skills and seek knowledge!'"_ I sighed. "I did the best impression I could, alright!?"

Tikki laughed quietly. "Oh wow, Marinette! That's great! I hope you get it!"

"Oh and I also get to ask a friend to come and watch on set! I'm gonna see if Alya wants to come today."

"What about Adrien?"

I blushed. "No way, Tikki! Like I'm brave enough to ask Adrien! It's almost like... like... ASKING HIM OUT! AGHHHH... ha ha ha... _no way_..."

"Alllllllyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!" I called once I had arrived to school. I flew over to her and jumped onto her back.

"Whoa, Marinette! You seem pretty happy today, wassup?" she laughed, pulling me off of her.

"So, I'm gonna be on this thing, well, I don't know but, yeah anyway, a thing, and I'm along to bring another thing to the thing, _soooo_ , wanna come!?"

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Could you repeat _all_ of what you just said?"

I laughed sheepishly. "He he he... yeah..."

I explained to her about the cooking show and asked for her to join, and her response was't very Alya like...

"No," she said without any emotion in her voice.

"Huh!?"

"No. You gotta ask _someone_ else," she laughed, pointing to a familiar white limo.

"..." I sighed. "Really..."

"Yeah! Just go up to him!"

Before I could object, she pushed me in his way.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed, before toppling over into his arms.

I looked up and laughed nervously. "He he he... hey..."

"You alright?" he asked caringly.

I smiled. " _Y-yeah, I'm fine_..."

He nodded and helped me up.

"Uhh... so, Adrien, I was-"

And then, the headphones and bubble guy bounced in. "Hey guys, wassup?"

Alya face-palmed from the stairs. I gestured for her to come over, however she shook her head.

 _'Noooo, talk to him!'_ she mouthed.

I shook my head. _'No way, Nino's in the way! Hurry up!'_

She sighed.

"Uhhh... one second..." I said with a nod.

I ran back to her. "What are you doing, get over there!"

"Uh-uh, I have a plan!"

"... _What_...?" she asked impatiently.

"You go and distract Nino with your ' _Alya charms_ ' and then I'll get to speak to Adrien, right?"

" _Alya charms_?" she sighed.

I nodded. "Yeah, you and Nino seem to really _click_!" I laughed, winking.

Alya groaned. "No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yessss!"

"No."

"YYEEAAHHH!"

"No."

"... _Fine_..."

Lesson began and so I had more time to ask him. It was a group task, so Nino, Adrien, Alya and I were grouped together... however there was one flaw... _Chloe_... yeah, she was _also_ part of our group, and I've got to say, hell is not a nice place...

"So, what about you three do the writing and the researching and the ideas... and like the work," Chloe murmured, admiring her nails. "And then _Adri-kins_ and I can just... like tell you what to do, yeah? Yeah." Her dumb nickname made me throw up a little in my mouth.

"Well, I don't really think that's fai-" Adrien said but Chloe interrupted him.

"No no, I think it's a great idea!"

"That's not a fair share of work, Chloe," Alya said with disgust.

"Yeah, you and Adrien need to help out." Nino looked sick with Chloe-itis.

"How about Nino and I research, Alya and Marinette write and Chloe can-" And again, Adrien got interrupted...

"And _I'lllll_ tell you what to do!" Chloe declared.

I groaned. "Fine. We don't need your help, anyway."

Chloe shot me a glare of ugliness... _yeah._..

After a while of work, Chloe went over to talk to – no, scratch that – _whine like a little brat_ to Miss Bustier about how she broke her finger after I _supposedly_ kicked her onto the floor... _I didn't_... by the way...

Alya elbowed my in the arm. "Now's your time," she whispered with a wink.

I shook my head. "Not now, no way... _noooooo._.."

"Alright, I'll do it- heeey, Adrien!"

"NO WAIT!"

"Yeah?" Adrien said with a smile... ha what a cutie...

"Marinette was applying to this cooking show thingy and she's allowed to-"

"Marinette's applying a _cooking show_?" Chloe asked, poking her head into the conversation.

"Oh! Cool!" Adrien laughed happily... he was happy about it!? YYYYAAAAAYYYY!

"How pathetic!" Chloe sniggered.

"Ugh..." I muttered.

"Who asked you to comment?" Alya groaned.

Chloe ignored, however she ruined my jam and I couldn't ask anymore... thanks, Chloe, thanks...

...Ugh...

 **Adrien's POV**

It was another dull morning of Natalie ordering me around and stuff... well, until I got to school... There was a evil demon hunting me down... And her name was _Chloe_...

"AAADDRRRIIII-KIIIINNSSS!" her demonic voice shouted.

"He he he... hi..." I sighed. "Wassup?"

"So, I'm gonna be in the cooking show an-"

"WHAT!? Cooking show!?"

She nodded. "Yeah! And I want _yyooouuuu_ to come to see it!"

"I thought you said that it was pathetic..."

"Oh... yeah, that was _soooo_ yesterday!" she laughed.

"Ugh..."

"Soooo, Adri-kins, you'll come right!?"

"Uh... well, I sorta need to attend someth-"

"Awwww! But my _daddy_ said he wanted _yoou_ to come!" She said ' _daddy_ ' with a little evil glare in her eyes.

"Oh... uh... _sure_..." I lied. Plagg laughed from inside my shirt. "SHUT IT YOU CHEESE-EATING BEAST!"

Chloe groaned in disgust.

"OH! NOT YOU! I was talking to..." I looked down and pointed to the pavement. "THE ROAD! HA HA HA HA!"

" _The road_ is a cheese-eating beast?" she asked, clearly not amused.

"Uhh.. yeah..."

"Yeah okay... Can't wait for the show! It's tomorrow, kay?"

"Tomorrow? How did you get in so easily?"

"I'm the mayor's daughter!" she laughed. "TTYL, Adri-kins!" And with that digusting line she left... _phew_... AGGGGGHHH! I JUST AGREED TO GO WITH HER! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Marinette's POV**

It was another new day and so Alya encouraged me to ask Adrien again, as Chloe was out of sight and out of mind! Oh no wait... she just got back in mind... UGH!

"Hi Adrien!" I said cheerily. WHOOO! Great start, great start!

"Hey Marinette..." he murmured, looking a little sad.

"Huh? You okay?"

"Well... uh... you know that cooking show you were applying to..."

"Yeah..."

"Chloe applied to... and got in..." he sighed.

"What!?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, well, I was just going to ask... if you wanted to come to the studio and see the show live?"

"HUH!?" he shouted. "Oh... I mean... sure!" He smiled widely.

"Yaaaaaay!" I cheered. "I-oh-uh-I mean... he he... _yeeeaah._.."

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! HE ACCEPTED! I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT OF HAPINESS! _Oh here we go..._

 **Adrien's POV**

I suck...

"So you just accepted..." Plagg sighed, flying out of my shirt. " _To both of them_..."

"Yeah..."

"You just couldn't say no to your girlfriend, could ya?"

"No... HEY, WAIT!"

"Ha ha ha, see ya!" And with that, he flew back inside and ruined my day even more... Yeah, I suck...

"OH OKAY JUST EAT YOUR CAMEMBERT AND THEN BE AN IDIOT, _FIIIIIINNNNE_!" I shouted, drawing the attention to me...

" _Adrien._..?" Nino murmured. I hadn't even realised he had just came...

"Oh, he he he... _heeey_..."

Lesson one began with Ms Bustier and I cried throughout the whole thing.

I mean, how could I say no to Marinette!?

And then Chloe... I mean if I didn't, her Dad'll probably kill me... _AND I'M TOO YOUNG TOO DIE! I STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO DO!_

SOOOO MUUUCH TOOO LIIVVE FOOOR!

I still wanted to ride dolphins and get a job that isn't provided by the stuck-up beast and visit every single chocolate factory in the world and travel to the biggest gumball association and... _YEAH, STUFF_!

As I walked in, I kept quiet, however, life just hates me(I'm assuming Plagg has something to do with it), and then the demonic child of the mayor walked up to me... great...

"Adri-kins, I can't wait for the show, can you?" she laughed, making sure Marinette heard.

Marinette didn't hear as she was talking to Alya about how Cat Noir sucked or something, yes I know, how can Cat Noir suck in _any way_? Phew...

"Hey Marinette," Chloe called.

"NO WAIT, CHLOE!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Marinette turned around. "What?"

"Oh-uh-nothing nothing nothing!" I laughed.

"No, I wanted to say, _did you hear_?" Chloe sniggered.

I shook in my seat... no... NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Hear what?" Marinette asked.

"About the cooking show!"

"Oh... yeah I heard... I thought you called it pathetic, _pathetic_!?"

"That was _so yesterday_ ," she cackled evily. " _Anyyywho_ , who are you taking?"

"Oh, _Adrien_!" she said my name with pride as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'm going with Adrien - WAIT!"

"WHAT!?" they screeched in unison, and turned their eyes back to me.

"Oh... _hey_..." I laughed sheepishly.

 **Marinette's POV**

My dream just turned into a nightmare... thank you demonic child of the demon lord...

"You're going to go with both of us!?" Chloe exclaimed.

"I thought... that you said you'd like to go with me..." I sighed.

"Oh no, Marinette!" Adrien said, frowning... Wait, he actually wanted to go with me...!? "Well..."

Chloe groaned in disgust. "Who cares? Anyway, just go with me and it's settled, right?"

" _Oh okay_..." I murmured.

"No! I don't..." he muttered.

"What? Who do you wanna go with? Me or her?" Chloe asked impatiently.

"I...uh..."

" _Just saying_ , you should pick me," Chloe murmured.

"I CAN'T DECIDE NOW! HA HA HA! ADRIEN'S ON HOLD! BYE!" he shouted, rushing out of the classroom.

"Uh... Adrien..." Ms Bustier murmured... "Lesson doesn't finish until 9:30..."

"Oh-uh-I'll go get him!" I said, chasing after him... phew, I was able to get away from the demon...

"HEY WAIT, ADRI-KINS!" Chloe shouted, walking after us... yeah, she didn't run because she was afraid she'd ruin her nails... ugh...

I found Adrien... and he was sitting on the floor outside the boys bathroom talking to himself... don't ask...

"Okay, if I choose Chloe I'll get some good publicity, right... yeah, but who cares about that anyway? Yeah but if I don't choose her she'll get a knife and kill me in my sleep..." He winced. "Yeah, but Marinette's my friend- no, my _really_ good friend..." I smiled. "And if I don't choose her, she'll be upset... and I'd be a bad friend..."

I giggled. "Adrien, it's fine if you go with Chloe. I mean, she's the mayor's daughter, so, it's fine," I said with a smile.

My bag shook. Tikki... _not now_...

"Oh, uh, one sec..." I turned around and opened the bag.

' _What_?' I mouthed.

" _DON'T ALLOW CHLOE TO WIN!_ " she shouted.

"AGH!"

"...What's that!?" Adrien asked, looking around.

I turned around and starting jumping around, trying to make up something. "Ugh... I... my personalised ringtone! HA HA HA HA! FUNNY!"

"... Who's calling?"

"Oh... uh... _Alya_..."

"' _Don't allow Chloe to win_ ' is Alya's ringtone?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow...

"Oh... uh... yeah... me and Alya were messing around, you see..." I murmured. "And we recorded that as a joke and we found it funny so I made it her ringtone... _ha ha ha ha_..."

"..."

"...Ha..."

"..."

"...Ha ha ha..."

"..."

"...Ha ha ha yeah..."

"..."

"..."

" _...Okay_! Anyway..." he muttered.

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Go with Chloe!" I said. My bag shook again, but I punched it before _it_ could speak again. "Ha ha..."

"...Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "You'll be there anyway so it's fine." I smiled.

"Oh... okay..."

 **Adrien's/Cat Noir's POV**

I did not understand my life and Plagg couldn't help me, so I decided to ask Marinette again... but a little differently...

Yup, Cat Noir style.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Hey there, little lady," a familiar voice said.

"AGH! GET AWAY, ROBBER!" I shouted with a stick in my hand... "Oh... hey _Cat_..."I sighed. A grinning Cat Noir stood in the windowsill.

"What? Not happy to see me? You thought I was trying to rob you..."

"Ugh... OH!" I laughed nervously, putting the stick down. "Sorry..."

I sat down in my chair. "What is it, Kitty?" I asked.

Cat smirked at the nickname. "Oh, how cute," he laughed. Before I could speak, he continued talking. "Anyway, I need to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

 **Adrien's/Cat Noir's POV**

"Uh... how much do you value your friends?"

"Oh, I value my friends with my life," she said smiling. Her beautiful smile lit up her face... HOW COULD I BETRAY MARINETTE!? WAAAAAHHHH!

"...And... say that you had to make a choice..." I murmured.

She raised an eyebrow.

"And you had to choose between a friend and someone else... who'd you pick?"

"Oh, the friend of course!"

"...Oh...right..." I muttered. "Anyways, thanks..."

I jumped up and hopped back on the windowsill.

"See ya, little lady!" I called.

"Oh-uh... bye...?" she murmured.

 **Marinette's POV**

What was that all about...?

 **Adrien's POV**

"Ooooooh, so you _are_ in love with her!" Plagg laughed mischieviously.

I pushed him back. It seemed just like a normal playfull push to me, but because he was just a little pest, he went flying back to the wall.

I laughed. "Ha ha ha, you deserved it... Anyway, Plagg it's past your bedtime and you need to get to bed, soo... _night night_..."

"Hey! I don't have a bedtime! I roll free, man!"

"Yeah sure. _Night_ night," I said as I walked up to my desk to grab my phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stuffed his face with some camembert he found randomly on my table.

 **Chloe's POV (Ugh, she doesn't deserve a POV)**

I was already at the disgusting studio (seriously, where's your class, people!? Oh wait, you don't have any... ha ha, good one Chloe) and my Adri-kins still wasn't here... oh and that _Marinette_...

I rang Adrien after it was simply too long for me to wait. I mean, 2 minutes people, you have me wait for _TWO_ WHOLE MINUTES!?

"Heyyy Adri-kins, where are you?" I asked.

"...Oh hi Chloe..." he murmured.

"Uhhh, Adrien?"

"Umm... yeah, listen I can't come... I'm... _sick_... yeah... so sick..." He coughed through the phone.

"Ewww! Disgusting!"

"Yeah, _totalllllly._.. sorry, you better call Sabrina or something... ha ha ha, _byyeee_!" And with that he cut the phone.

"UGH! STUPID SICK ADRIEN!" I shouted.

"Hey, keep it down over there!" one of the directors yelled.

"Oh... _uggghh_... fine then..."

"Hey, Sabrina, hurry up and come or I'll look like I have no friends... even though I basically don't _buuut._.. _uhh_... _yeah_!"

 **Marinette's POV**

I asked Alya to come instead when I got home the other day because Adrien couldn't come. I was still sad, however...

I reached the studio where Chloe stood along with Sabrina, moaning about how long I took. And Adrien wasn't there...?

"Where's Adrien?" I asked. "And why's Sabrina here?"

"Oh, he was all digusting and sick... UGH..." she said. "I asked Sabrina to come because he couldn't."

"He's sick! Oh no!" Poor Adrien... he was sick... Then Alya called. "Huh?" I picked up.

"Hey Alya, you coming?" I asked.

"Oh I can't come," she said.

"Oh, why not?" I sighed.

"You'll see!" she giggled and then she cut off the phone.

"Hey, Alya! Wait!" I shouted. " _Alya_!"

The show wasn't going to start until 5 minutes, so Sabrina, Chloe and I were stuck waiting...

Yeah, it sucked. I thought it would be a great show with Adrien and some other person that I _didn't_ know and that I _didn't_ hate and _didn't_ want to kill, but it turned out to be the worst day with the demon and her evil ' _friend'_.

"Hey," a familiar and oh so loved voice said.

"ADRIEN!?" Chloe and I exclaimed in unison.

Adrien waved. "Hi."

"Oh, and don't forget about me!" laughed another voice, popping in her head from beside Adrien.

"Alya!?" I questioned.

"What the...?" Chloe murmured. "UGH, WHAT!?"

"Hey hey hey hey hey," the director shouted. "What's this? We only are accepting _two_ guests."

"Let me explain!" Adrien announced, grabbing a chair and standing on it.

" _Sooooo_ , I was going to come with Chloe, _hoooweever..._ "

" _However_?" Chloe moaned.

"I decided that I'd rather go with my good friend, Marinette!" he laughed. "Because you cannot betray a friend, right, Marinette?"

I nodded. "Yeah!" I laughed.

"And sooo, I had figured that Marinette would ask Alya to come instead, because, again, _friiieennndshhiiipp_ ," he said the word in a heavenly angel voice. "So I called her and we devised a plan to save the day! Well, not really... but still! So, yyeeeeaaahh!"

I laughed. "Thanks for coming!"

"UGH! THIS IS HORRIBLE! I'M GONNA TALK TO MY DADDY IMMEDIAT-"

"And we're on in 10, 9..." the other director shouted, signalling to the man.

"Alright fine, you three," he said, pointing to Sabrina, Alya and Adrien.

"8, 7, 6, 5..."

"Just stay, we have to keep you now. Shush shush shush!"

"4..."

" _PLLLACCCEEESS_!"

I jumped into my spot.

"3, 2... ACTION!"

 **Adrien's POV**

"And welcome to another episode of: Chef du Paris!" the man announced. "On today's show we have our sweet and kind Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Boulangerie Patisserie!" He pointed to a cheery Marinette, who was waving to the camera.

"I can't wait!" Marinette laughed with a wink. I was so glad she was happy...

"Wow, cheery! And over here, a very special guest, the daughter of our own Mayor, the gorgeous Chloe Bourgeois!"

Chloe waved impatiently, admiring her nails like the Chloe she was and always would be.

"Can't wait to win," she said in a bored tone.

"Oh, fiesty one over here," he laughed.

Alya sniggered at Chloe's annoyingness.

"Today our two contestants will face two rounds of challenges, and finish off with a huge cook-off! In our rounds and even our cook-off, friends selected to watch can help or confer with the chef herself!"

"Wait... we're actually helping her?" I muttered.

Alya shrugged. "I guess we are..."

"May the best chef win!"

"ROUND ONE:" the host began. "Here we have various spices and herbs for our blindfolded chef's to smell. The chef is allowed to smell and touch, but not see. The chef who names every ingredient the fastest wins! To start us off, we have Chloe!"

Only Sabrina cheered quietly.

Alya laughed at the silence.

Chloe put on a blindfold after complaining for a while and Sabrina led her to the first ingredient. "Alright... BEGIN!" the host shouted.

Chloe sniffed the first thing like it was brand new perfume... I had just realised, Chloe had a talent for smelling...

"Oh, easy, my chef's cook with this all the time, corriander," she said.

"Correct! Next one!" Sabrina said.

She continued to smell like a pro. "Oh, it must be basil! I've eaten this before... it's disgusting..."

"Yay! Next one!"

"Cardamom, it was in a curry once. I hate curry..."

"Whooo! Next!"

"Paprika was in this soup and it was disgusting... have I ever mentioned I hate soup?" Yeah, she hates everything.

I sighed inside my head, remembering her and Kung Food.

"Last one!"

"Cinnamon, good with cookies."

"Corrrrreeeccttt!"

"Wow! fifty-one seconds! Amazing!"

Sabrina cheered, however Marinette stood in silence.

"Adrien," she called.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really know spices..." she whispered.

"Wait, what!?"

"Yeah, you do baking..." Alya muttered.

"Oh no..."

"Come on, you can do it!" Alya said, smiling.

"I'll try..." she murmured.

I nodded. "Go Marinette!"

"Next up, Marinette... START!"

I helped Marinette to the first spice.

"Okay... I know this... it's... it's Cinnamon...?" she murmured.

"No... nutmeg..." I muttered. I could see where she was coming from, however I got very upset... I didn't want Chloe to win! "Next."

Alya passed the ingredient to Marinette.

"It's... a little lemony..." she murmured. "Thyme?"

Alya nodded cheerily. "Yes yes yes! Next!"

"It's spicy..." she played with her fingers. "Chilli powder?"

"So close!" Alya said. "Saffron. Next."

"Smells like pine... I..."Marinette sighed. "Pass."

"Rosemary. Last one," I said.

"Okay... Hey, my Uncle cooked with this a lot! Mint!"

"Yes! Done!" I exclaimed. "TAKE THAT CHLOE! HA HA HA! IN YOUR FACE!"

"Umm... Adrien, they haven't said the time yet..." Alya reminded.

"Oh... yeah..."

"Okay, that brings you to..." the host announced. "fifity..."

Marinette, Alya and I stood on our tiptoes.

"Fifty seconds."

"YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSS!" we cheered.

Marinette smiled. "I can't believe it!"

" _But._.." the host continued.

"But!? _NOOOOOOO_!" I shouted.

"The two incorrect answers brings your total up by 40 seconds, 20 each incorrect answer... So now 90 seconds... your pass also brings your total up by 40 seconds, making 130... so, you lose..."

Marinette sighed. "Don't worry, we'll try harder!"

 **Alya's POV**

"ROUND TWO:" the host said. "Time for your baking skills!"

Marinette cheered. "Yes yes yes!"

"Now, this is quite tricky. We will show you different pictures of cake and whoever can state the most names and origins of the cakes within 1 minute will be the winner!"

"Oh, easy! I know cakes like the back of my hand!" Marinette said happily.

"Go Marinette!" I cheered, laughing at a frozen Chloe.

"First up, Marinette!"

Adrien showed her the first picture.

"Easy, Angel Cake from the UK."

I gave him the next one.

"A Blondie from the US."

I showed her the next.

"Cassata from Italy," she said with ease. She was breezing through.

Within the minute, Marinette had named like a million cakes! Well, technically it was 31 but still! THAT'S A LOTTA CAKES!

They moved on to a stuck Chloe.

Sabrina showed her the first picture.

"Uhh... cake with strawberries?" she murmured. "And it's from... uhh... Paris?"

Sabrina sighed. "No, it's a Chiffon cake from United States..."

"What the flip is that?"

"I don't know!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT! I'M NOT A BAKER!"

"Geez, stop shouting!"

"What the-"

They paused as they saw the host pointing to his watch.

"Oh right! NEXXT! Is it a weird cake with lumps on it?"

"No it's a coffee cake from Germany..."

Yeah, long story short, Marinette totally owned them on the second round! They got 1 correct, however they had to minus the number because of all the ones they got wrong. And that 1 was a chocolate cake... SERIOUSLY!?

Anyway, it was time for the big cook-off!

"Okay, simple rules apply: no looking at the other contestant, no stealing and no cheating! Bake, cook, grill, whatever! JUST DO IT WITHIN AN HOUR!"

 **Marinette's POV**

I decided to bake as my special talent. I baked a large chocolate cake in celebration of France with an Eiffel Tower and strawberries and everything, it looked good that was for sure! Adrien was definetely drooling, it was cute. He loved his food.

"Hey, could you possibly bake this for me sometime?" he asked happily.

I nodded. "Of course. Can't wait for your birthday," I giggled.

" _OOOOOOH_!"

Anyways, I was kind of distracted by Adrien's cuteness for a while, until the end when I realised what Chloe made. She made this incredibely large lamb thingy that looked totally proffesional. How did she know how to make that!?

It was time for judging and I went up first...

"Wow, very decorative," the judge said. He grabbed a fork. "I don't mind if I do." He took a bite and didn't speak for a while. "Beautiful! Perfecty baked and soft! Right amount of everything, I'd say. You really are a baker. 10/10!"

"Thank you!" I smiled.

Alya and Adrien cheered from the side. "Go, Marinette!"

Next up was Chloe.

"Wow, very classy..."

"I know. My chef's made this and so yeah, ta-da!" Chloe said.

The judge took a bite, and by the look's of his face, he wasn't amused. "Ugh! This is half-burnt and half-raw! What the heck did you do to it!?"

"Oh I just put in whatever I thought was in it!"

"WHAT THE HELL!? THIS IS NOT HOW YOU COOK! -100/10!"

"UGH! I'm gonna tell my daddy about you!" Chloe groaned.

I laughed quietly.

"And the winner of Chef du Paris..." the host whispered. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Alya, Adrien and I cheered happily as he handed me my trophy... wow, it was heavier than it looked...

Adrien smiled at me. "Well done, Marinette," he whispered.

I smiled back. "Thanks for coming, Adrien! You motivated me a lot!"

"No problem! I mean, _I value my friends with my life_!"

He grinned again... and it reminded me of something, _someone_...?

But I didn't know what...

 **I hope that you enjoyed because that drained out so much of my energy. IT TOOK SO LONG. Ha ha ha, sorry... please REVIEW! Also, sorry for the long wait.** _ **Again.**_ **Bye!**


	16. Headcanon No8

**Headcanon No.8**

* * *

So... if Adrien's always buying cheese for Plagg... what does his father think...?

Gabriel: Son, I need a talk... *serious voice*

Adrien: What is it, _dad_? *total drama happening*

Gabriel: It's getting out of hand now...

Adrien: What...? *now confused*

Gabriel: YOUR CHEESE-ADDICT PROBLEM! *brings out extremely large and businessy line graph*

Adrien: *shocked*

Gabriel: My graph shows an increase in cheese-buying immensely! *pointing to the graph*

Adrien: …

Gabriel: BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA *business talk*

Adrien: … *turns around*

Gabriel: BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA *keeps talking*

Adrien: … *already walking away*

Gabriel: BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA *doesn't notice his son*

Adrien: *already gone*

Gabriel: BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA *looks up* Wha- Adrien?

*tumbleweed*

Gabriel: … Same time tomorrow, then...?


	17. Thankyou Kitty

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me? ;)**

 **Chapter Nine** \- Thankyou... Kitty.

 **Marinette's POV**

Alya stood with Miss Bustier at the front of the class, looking super ecstatic for a reason unknown to me.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien whispered, turning around to look at me.

My heart lifted itself up. "Yes?"

"Why's Alya up there?" he asked like a kid.

"I'm not sure, hey I think we're about to find out."

"Class, as you all know, Alya excels in the field of writing. She has tried very hard to make this happen: we will be producing our very own school play."

The class produced various noises; cheers, 'ooh's' and 'eww's'.

"Now Alya, please explain your play," Miss laughed, sitting on her desk.

"Sure!" Alya hopped forward, charismatic as always. "I wrote this play on Ladybug and Cat Noir! It'll be great! It's my take on how they got superpowers, and it's also a little bit about their budding romance!" she explained. "So we'll start casting right now!"

Nope. No. I didn't want there to be even a possibility of her casting me as Ladybug. If she did, I'd be recogised as soon as I got on stage.

Rose piped up. "I think we could have Marinette as Lady-"

"Oh please, I think we all know I'd make a perfect Ladybug," Chloe yawned, examining her nails.

I nodded. "Totally! Not me! I'd make a terrible Ladybug!" I tried covering my face a little, paranoid that someone might recognise me as Ladybug.

"I think you should, Marinette." Adrien smiled at me encouragingly.

"Yeah, totally!" Kim agreed.

Alya started to write on her clipboard. "Mm-hmm, I think we have our Ladybu-"

"Wait!" I stood up and went to the front. "Guys, I just had a brilliant idea! Alya, if it's cool with you, how about we do a sort of... gender bent production!"

Alya cocked a brow.

"Think about it... A male Ladybug and a female Cat Noir! That'd be really original and I'm sure people would find it super innovative too!"

Alya started to nod. "That is... an awesome idea! What do you think guys?" she asked the class.

Cheering from all corners of the room except for Chloe's noises of disgust. "In that case... Marinette, you'll be Cat Noir."

There was no way of getting out of that one, but at least I wasn't going to be Ladybug.

So, after an hour of planning, it turned out that I was Cat Noir and Adrien was Ladybug. Of course Alya would do that for me. Nino was doing lighting and music, Juleka with the make up, Nathan with the props and backdrop, and the others as various supporting roles in the play. Oh, and I was also stuck with making the costumes for Adrien and I.

I arrived home with a bunch of new material I bought from the craft store. Rehearsals started tomorrow so I would start making the costumes today.

"Wow, you've got a lot to do!" Tikki squeaked, flying around and playing with my hair.

"Tell me about it." I started to make my costume, but stopped in my tracks when I realised, "Tikki! I know what Ladybug's costume looks like, I see it all the time and I have reference whenever I need it... but what about Cat Noir's costume?"

"What are you going to do now?" Tikki asked.

"Wait for the next akuma attack."

And the next akuma attack wasn't long after that. After Cat and I had defeated Hawkmoth's newest villain, I asked him about the costume.

"Well, I gotta go, Mi'lady-"

"Wait, Cat!"

"Yes? Have you finally come to your senses and you've realised you wanna kiss?" He was already pulling me towards him as he spoke.

I pinched his nose and pushed him away. "No! The school's doing a play about the two of us, and this girl Marinette asked me to help her and she used me as reference for a costume. She asked if you could do the same for her."

Cat winced and rubbed his nose. "Well yeah sure. What time did she say?" he asked in a nasal voice.

"She said ASAP. So just feed Plagg and make your way over to her's."

"Okay. Well, don't get jealous of me going to her house, kay?"

"Trust me, I won't."

 **Adrien/Cat Noir's POV**

Once I had charged up my Miraculous, I bounded over to Marinette's place, where she was waiting patiently at her terrace. "Great! You made it!" she greeted.

"Hey. So how long is this gonna take?" I asked, kind of hoping she'd say a long time.

"I'm not sure but I'll try and work quickly. So first I need to take some measurements, you know, for the proportions of that crazy costume of yours." She gestured for me to follow her down the ladder and into her room.

"Stand there, like this, and stay there..." she murmured as she positioned me in the middle of her room. "Now let me just get my tape measure..."

While she rummaged through her craft supplies, I looked around her room and-

"Hey is that... a picture of that model dude? Adrien Agreste?" I asked, suddenly noticing the picture of me above her monitor.

Marinette bumped her head on the desk as she got up. "What?! Oh! How did that get there?..."

"So you didn't put it there..." I cocked an eyebrow. I could've sworn I saw her blushing.

"Nope, I babysit this kid, and she has all sorts of magazines. Sometimes when I'm not looking she sticks random pages on my wall, so..." She returned to me with the tape measure.

"What d'you think of him, the Agreste kid?" I asked mischieviously.

"Huh? Oh, he's very nice." She cleared her throat. "Lift your arms please."

"Right."

She wrapped the tape measure around my torso causing me to writhe and laugh uncontrollably. "N-no st-stop it – hah ha ha – it ticklesss – ha ha haha!"

Marinette giggled. "You're really ticklish, huh."

"Ye-yes – s-so please – hah haa haha – hurry!" I felt my tail wagging and my ears twitching wildly.

"Okay! Alright, done," she laughed while I regained my breath.

"Pheww... Never do that again..." I breathed.

As she measured the rest of me, her hands occasionally brushed against my arms, making me sort of... excited. It was difficult to keep my tail from swishing so much, especially when she measured how long my tail was.

After the measurements, she found materials and colors to suit my costume. "Okay... I'm finished. Thanks for your help Cat."

"O-oh... are you sure I should leave? I heard you're playing me... maybe I could give you a few pointers about how to do that. I mean, it's pretty hard to be someone as awesome as me."

Marinette sighed. "Fine, what're your tips?"

"Well, you gotta be cool and collected-"

Marinette burst out with laughter. "Oh please! I think all I need to play you is to spout puns everywhere and try to impress Ladybug," she teased.

"Welp, that sounds about right – hey..." I looked at Marinette's desk. A withered flower was placed in between the Cat and Adrien dolls. "Is that the flower I gave you like two weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yep, I just kept it there... don't know why." She looked at the flower endearingly. "It was a nice gesture."

"Even though I took the flower from _your_ flower pot and gave it _back_ to you?" I laughed.

"Yep."

My ring started bleeping.

"Oh. Well I guess you have to go."

"Yeah. See you. Good luck with your play little lady."

"Thanks! Well now I know my character is super weak to tickling."

"Shut up..." I saluted and hopped up to the terrace. "See ya."

Whenever I left Marinette's house, I felt like I left a little bit of myself back there, and every time I went back I was completely... happy again. It was a feeling I chose to welcome gladly, but I couldn't help but try to figure out why.

 **Adrien's POV**

After a fencing lesson and two photoshoot sessions the next day, there was a rehearsal at school. I had learnt the lines I needed to, and I was nervous about playing Ladybug. What if maybe she came and saw the final product and got offended of the way I played her?

"Alright everyone! Marinette managed to make costumes already! Can you believe her?"

Marinette struggled with about ten costumes in her arms. I hurried to her side and stopped her from toppling over. "Thanks," she exhaled.

"Here I'll help," I offered, taking the costumes out of her hands.

"Thankyou! Okay, um guys I'm sorry if any costumes dont exactly fit well, because I couldn't measure you all." she laughed, taking the costumes off the pile in my arms one by one and handing them to everyone, until only hers and mine were left. "I managed to get reference from Ladybug and Cat Noir for these," she said happily.

I looked at the Cat costume. "Wow, that looks exactly the same as his! You must've worked all night to make all of these. Heck, you've even made Hawkmoth."

"Oh it was nothing. Sorry if your Ladybug costume isn't all that great..."

"No way it's an exact replica!"

"Everyone change into their costumes!" Alya ordered.

 **Marinette's POV**

The boys changing rooms were locked so they were using the girls ones as well as the girls, which is why Chloe was carrying pepper spray.

"Chloe, would you stop pointing that thing at me?" Nino groaned. He locked himself into one of the cubicles.

"This is exciting!" Adrien breathed like a little kid, looking at his costume. He entered the cubicle next to mine.

AAAHH! I'm sorry but... the thought of Adrien changing right next to me was... well it was overwhelming. I tried not to think about it. I was about to go into my cubicle but everyone kept coming to me for help with their costumes, like, 'what should I do with my hair?' or 'where does this part go?'

So basically everyone changed before I did. They all left me in the changing room all by myself, but oh well. Now I changed into my costume- wait. Adrien was still in here? I heard noises of him struggling.

"A-adrien?" I called.

"Oh Marinette! You're still here! In that case, I need some help with the zip, please," he answered.

"Oh, okay!" I unlocked my door and saw Adrien outside of his cubicle with his zip undone at the back. I really, _really_ was going to faint. So sure, I was only seeing a tiny part of his back but... THAT WAS A LOT FOR MY TINY BRAIN!

"This is embarrassing..." Adrien sighed. "I'm not good with zips."

"It's okay, I'll help." I walked over to him shakily and took of one of my black gloves. I started to zip and then I felt Adrien laughing. "Adrien?"

"Hah ha ha- aha- sorry I'm ticklish!" he giggled. "Co-continue, ignore me..." 

How could I ignore his adorable-ness? I resumed zipping until it got to the top. I blushed wildly as I moved his hair out of the way. It was so soft! I finished zipping. "All done," I sighed backing away a little.

"Ha ha, how do I look?" He asked, turning around. He was adorable.

I squeaked quietly. "Like a male Ladybug!" I laughed.

"Hey you're Cat Noir! You look so cool!" That was new. Adrien called me _cool_. Yeah.. I was cool. I felt so happy. "Hey Marinette, could you put on the mask for me?" He handed me the mask and waited in front of me.

"Uh-huh." I took it and looked into his eyes by accident. He smiled at me. I smiled back and put the mask on for him.

"Thankyou... Kitty." He smiled.

Steam blew out of my ears. I always called Cat Noir 'Kitty' when I was Ladybug... but I ever realised how flirty it sounded. And hearing it come out of Adrien's mouth made me melt.

"Well let's get going, we're pretty late," Adrien noticed.

I nodded, blushing and putting my glove back on.

"Where have you two been?! What were you doing in there..." Alya asked misheiviously.

"My zip got stuck."

"Mm-hmm... sure." Alya smirked. "You two look great together!"

She pulled me aside. "I can't wait for the kissing scene!"

"WHAT?" I choked. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Oh my. "Wait... what?" I said, calmer now.

"I didn't put it in the script but, I have my own edited version..." Alya asked.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about," Adrien asked.

"What? No! We're not talking! You're talking..."

"Uhh... Yeah, I guess?" Adrien looked confused – perfect I diverted the situation! Woot woot.

"ALRIGHT! Time for our first run through of scenes 1, 2 and 3! POSITIONS!" Alya yelled. "It's totally okay if you haven't learned your lines yet. We're figuring out the staging for now!"

Adrien took my hand. "Come on Cat let's get on stage," he prompted.

I blushed as he pulled me along with him. "Uh-huh," I whimpered quietly.

Adrien looked so cute in his costume, I just wanted to cuddle him forever... ah, if only I could... he just looked so huggable. "Earth to Marinette. What are you thinking about?" Adrien snapped me out of my trance.

"Thinking about cookies!" I blurted.

Adrien frowned. "Now I'm hungryyy..." he groaned.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, centre stage!" Alya commanded.

"Yep!" we said in unison.

"In this scene Cat would've entered from the left and Ladybug from the right afterwards. You guys are now meeting for the first time. Let's try and do a reading from the script so I can see what this is gonna look like!"

No, no, noooo! The second I opened the script, all I saw were super flirty lines and stage directions from my character! Alya wrote Cat's lines spot on, but I couldn't act like this in front of Adrien...

"Marinette," Adrien whispered. "It's your line..."

I nodded. "Sorry... Alya can you say action so I know when to go?" I asked nervously.

"Yep! ACTION!"

I breathed. Just acting. In fact, this was my chance to have fun with Adrien without being embarrassed because I was playing someone else!

"Hey, you must be my partner," I started in the voice I knew so well.

"Who are you?..." Adrien said nervously. It made me cringe remembering how I acted on my first day being Ladybug... I was a nervous wreck.

"I'm..." I glanced at my costume. "Cat Noir... yeah! Cat Noir... and..." Now the stage direction said: _lean in flirtaciously and wink._ No way I was gonna do this... I leaned in... "And who are _you_?" I winked.

Adrien blinked and blushed a little – wow what a good actor, how could he _blush_ on command? "I – I see... you're the type who likes to play around, huh?"

This was so weird. The banter that I usually shared with Cat Noir, I was now sharing with Adrien, except I was playing Cat... okay, how confusing can one play be? _Grin and lean in even closer._ I did so. Adrien used his finger to push my head away – classic Ladybug.

Alright so there were a lot of awkward moments like that. And the end of rehearsals came ever so slowly. But I endured.

Okay seriously, now all I needed was to go home, collapse on my bed, and squeak to myself about Adrien.

"Hey, Marinette, you were amazing as Cat Noir!" Adrien laughed after we had changed. Everyone was going home now.

"Th-thanks... I liked you as Ladybug! You're great at acting!"

"No I really am not..."

"Yeah, I don't know anyone else who can blush on command-" I shut up. Those words were not supposed to come out of my mouth.

"..." Adrien was... blushing again?

"YOU TWO!" Alya called. Now on the to-do-list: thank Alya for saving my life.

"Alya!" I yelled, running towards her.

"Did you need something?" Adrien asked, still looking embarrassed.

"Yep. I know this is annoying but you two are the main characters in the play. Is it alright if you learn all the lines from scene 1 by tomorrow?"

"Okay, sure."

"Why don't you go to Marinette's, Adrien? You guys can practice there, _together_!"

Adrien grinned. "Bakery time!" he laughed happily. "Can I come over?" he asked me.

"Of course you can!" I replied. Adrien had visited my house many times now! I just loved my life.

"Alya do you wanna come with-"

"NO! No I'll let you two _concentrate_ all by yourselves. Well peace out." Alya was already walking off.

"Adrien, let's go, before all the cookies get sold at the bakery," I giggled.

"Oh god no!" Adrien pushed me forward. "LET'S GO!"

 **Adrien's POV**

I sat in Marinette's room on her chair while she went to get cookies. _Cookies_. I swivelled around in my chair when I remembered coming here as Cat Noir yesterday. I scanned the walls and... hey the poster of me was still there. I looked like such an idiot posing like that... Why would the girl Marinette babysits even like that poster of me – it was embarrassing.

"No way!" I heard Marinette say from downstairs. "Mrs Chamack really needs me now? Okay... well it's a really bad time but I guess I have to help."

Marinette appeared back in her room. "Hey, Adrien, I'm so sorry but this lady needs me to babysit for an hour."

"Oh, I finally get to see you babysit?" I laughed.

"Huh? You – you want to stay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep!"

Marinette handed me a plate of cookies. "Okay! She'll be here in a couple of minutes."

When the girl arrived she said bye to her Mom and ran up to Marinette's room.

"Well hey there!" I greeted.

She looked scared. "Mari... who's that?" she asked, hugging Marinette's leg.

"Don't you recognise him?" Marinette asked.

The girl's eyes sparkled. "Oh! You're the famous person on the magazines!" She ran up to my chair. "I'm Manon!" Manon played with the hem of my shirt.

"Hi Manon, I'm Adrien, Marinette's friend."

She laughed. "Mari I like your friend!"

"Great, I think he likes you too!" Marinette petted Manon's hair.

"Hey, Marinette let's take Manon to the park," I suggested. "It'll be fun, right?"

"YEAH!" Manon agreed.

Marinette sighed. "Not so loud, Manon. Okay, let's go play."

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien and I sat on the fountain while Manon ran around near us.

"You're really good with children, huh?" I wanted to hug him so bad.

"I guess? I've never babysat before, but it's super fun!"

Manon ran up to Adrien and sat on his lap. "Whoa, hello," Adrien laughed.

"Manon, be careful, geez," I reminded her.

"Adrien, Mari really likes you!" Manon giggled.

I blushed so much, my face was about to burn right off. "Manon..."

"And I like her too," he replied, giving Manon her toy to play with.

Manon made the toy walk around in the air. "But how much do you like Mari? How much? 1 means only a little and 10 means you love her so much that you'd do anything for her!"

"Hmm... now can you count to ten anyway?" Adrien teased. Thank goodness he changed the subject.

"Yes! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." she kept counting all the way to 100.

"She's adorable," Adrien told me over Manon's counting.

"And stubborn," I laughed. "How does she like you so much?"

"I like him but he loves Mari!" Manon said between 40 and 41.

"Manon, would you just..." I trailed off, super flustered. Why wouldn't the kid shut up.

"You're a hyper little thing aren't you?" Adrien ruffled her hair.

"My mom said I'm a flower!"

"I am _sure_ you are."

"But this one time," Manon began, getting off of Adrien's lap. "Adrien, this one time..."

"Yeah?" Adrien leaned forward to show he was listening. He would make a great father for our kids...

"One time Mari was walking and you were here and she wanted to say hello but you were being so cool and like, you were a model. So she couldn't say hi anymore!"

"What a wild imagination!" I lied. "Manon, did you have too much sugar today?"

"It's great to have a big imagination!" Adrien told Manon. "You can be as creative as Marinette!"

I blushed furiously at his appraisal.

"Mari wants to buy a hamster. Adrien do you like hamsters?" Manon asked.

"I love hamsters but I'm not allowed to have one," Adrien said, pouting. YES THE TOPIC CHANGED TO HAMSTERS! Woo, haha try to embarrass me now, ya demon child.

"Ugh, that's so annoying. My mom said I can't have a pony because I can't take care of it..."

"Aww, but you know cats make better pets than ponies."

"Like Cat Noir?" Manon asked Adrien.

"Well I don't know if you could have him as a pet," Adrien laughed.

"Adrien can you have a Ladybug as a pet?"

"Probably not... but don't be sad because we see the real Ladybug fight villains everyday! Manon, why don't you run around over there?" Adrien asked. He looked worn out from the Manon attack.

"Okay Adrien!" She went over to that spot and played with her toy.

Adrien sighed. "That was quite the interrogation..."

"You handled her well!" I giggled.

"Did that really happen? Did you wanna say hi one time but you felt I was unapproachable?" he asked me, running his fingers through his hair.

"Um... no..." I lied, looking at the floor and blushing.

"Marinette..." He leaned in closer.

"Maybe," I finally said.

"Why am I so scary?" Adrien huffed, angry at himself.

"You – you aren't scary!" I giggled. "I'm just a nervous person."

"Oh. Okay, well you don't need to be nervous. I'm not as mean as I look!"

"You don't look mean at all," I sighed happily. "We should probably take Manon home now. Her mom will be back soon."

Adrien yawned. "Manon, we're going."

"Okay Adrien!"

After Manon had _finally_ left, Adrien and I decided to go over our lines.

"Then you say... 'Hey Ladybug, check meowt'," Adrien laughed.

"Great more puns to memorise!"

"Then I say 'shut up Cat' and you say... 'what, is my attractive voice distracting you?' Wow what a line. Cat Noir flirts with Ladybug a lot, now that I think about it..." Adrien thought.

"Yeah... there are so many lines like that... It's embarrassing," I sighed into my cushion. I remembered that Alya said we would kiss... I could _not_ do that!

"Hey, isn't it fun to act like him though?"

"Yep. I guess. He's annoying but I like him."

"Ha ha, look at this line. Alya wrote this script pretty well.'kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist, right?'" He looked right at me when he said that line and I was pretty much melting. "And in this scene they're fighting Animan when he's a dinosaur."

"Ha ha..." I laughed nervously. "Adrien..."

"Yep?"

"Is your Father coming to watch the play?" I asked gently.

He looked sad. "Who knows. He'll probably say something came up and he couldn't come."

I passed him another cookie. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"We've memorised the whole of scene 1 like Alya said!" I tried to cheer Adrien up.

"Yep."

"Adrien... cheer up!"

"..."

"Fine, what can I do to cheer you up, huh?" I asked.

He smiled. "I need a hug from Marinette."

I blushed and pulled him closer. I HAD BEEN WANTING TO HUG HIM ALL DAY! Thank you, universe.

"Are you all better?" I said into his shoulder.

He laughed quietly. "All better."

I pulled away and resisted the urge to yell 'YOU'RE SO CUTE!'

Suddenly Adrien was invigorated and full of life. He hopped up and threw punches in the air."Yeah! We're gonna do great in this play!"

"Yeah!"

"Can I have one more hug please?!"

"Adrien..."

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER**_

 **Alya's POV**

AAHHH IT WAS ALREADY THE WEEK OF THE PLAY? We still hadn't rehearsed the kissing scene yet!

"Okay everyone take five!"

"Alya, I am begging you, don't make me kiss the love of my life in front of everyone!" Marinette groaned.

Didn't she understand I was trying to give her a chance with Adrien? "Marinette, you're telling me you don't wanna kiss Adrien?"

"Of course I do, but... not like this. I want our first kiss to be real, not just acting," she explained.

I nodded. "Fine," I sighed. "But don't come crying when you regret your decision."

"I won't!" she laughed happily. I did not understand that girl.

"Alright everyone! Our production is the day after tommorrow, so no slacking. Let's do a full run-through!"

Watching Adrien act, I felt like he was really starting to like Marinette! Every time she said a flirty Cat Noir line he did show signs of embarrassment and he blushed a little. Sometimes he very subtly broke character. I shipped them as much as I shipped Ladybug and Cat Noir!

"Cat, we did it!" Adrien laughed on stage.

"Do I get a kiss?" Marinette asked, totally cool and collected, which was weird to see.

"I should carry a water bottle to spray you with..."

"This should go great on the day!" I squeaked to Nino.

"Yep, assuming Marinette doesn't have a panic attack or something."

"Shut up Nino that won't happen. Ever. No way that'll happen."

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER**_

"WHERE'S MARINETTE?" I screamed. "There's twenty minutes till the show!"

"She went to the bathroom and never came back!" Nino responded, securing his Bubbler hat.

"She said she was super nervous and then left! Should I go look for her?" Adrien asked.

"Yep. If anyone can persuade her to come back , it's you. NOW HURRY THE HECK UP!"

 **Adrien's POV**

"Marinette?!" I called into the girls' bathroom. "Are you in there?"

"No..." I heard Marinette sniff.

"M-Marinette, can you come out, please?"

"No."

"But I can't come into the girls' room... Please just come out here..."

"I'm not coming out!"

"Fine then you jerk..." I crept into the bathroom. It smelled like perfume and soap. "There. Marinette, you have officially made me come into the girls' bathroom.

I heard a giggle from inside one of the cubicles.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I suddenly got really nervous, and I don't think I can do this anymore..."

I leaned on her door. "Again with the nervousness. Marinette you look great you act great what is there to be nervous about?"

"... Really?"

"Yeah! I really think you act wonderfully and... and..." I blushed so I was glad she couldn't see me. "You look cute in your outfit. So just come out of there, no one's gonna make fun of you or laugh or whatever you're nervous of."

I heard the lock click and Marinette came out of hiding. "Alright! I'm ready!"

"Great!"

"Um..." Marinette looked at the floor.

"Marinette?"

"Y-you look cute. In your outfit. Too."

"MARINETTE, ADRIEN THERE YOU ARE, FINALLY!" Alya yelled when we got back.

"Sorry to stress you out!" Marinette laughed sheepishly.

I was still recovering from her calling me cute. I mean... I wasn't a nervous person, it was just... she had never outright told me I was cute like that before, and it was giving me a warm, melty kind of feeling in my stomach... okay that sounds gross but it felt nice, anyway...

"Okay! We're on in ten minutes! Any last minute things have to be done now!"

Ten minutes passed in a heartbeat and Marinette and I were already onstage. "Here goes..." Marinette whispered.

"You'll do great," I told her with a wink.

She smiled. Then, the lights came on.

 _ **Time for Adrien's quick explanation of how the play went:**_

SCENE 1 – ORIGINS.

I ran onstage with a worried expression, looking around. Then, Marinette entered from above, hanging on a stringy device thing – shh I don't know theatre equipment terms.

"Hey..." she said with a grin.

"Um... what are you doing?"

"Just hangin' around." The audience laughed as I rolled my eyes. "So you must be my new partner, huh?"

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She'd been hanging for a while but it didn't seem to hinder her acting. It was almost as if she was used to hanging upside down on string. "I'm... Cat... Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir! And..." she leaned in. I gulped and fought the blush creeping up my cheeks – and that wasn't exactly... acting. "And who are you?"

I sighed and Marinette dropped from the string onto a mat. "I see... you're the type who likes to play around, huh?"

"Me-owwwww!" Marinette whined.

Bla bla. Acting.

SCENE 2 -FIGHTING VARIOUS ENEMIES

"Hiya!"

"Ha BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME BUBBLER"

"HYAAAAA"

"NYA! Are you kitten me right meow?"

"Take that!"

Kicking and punching people.

SCENE 3 - romance... the hug Alya filmed on the Eiffel tower...

"Wow the view up here is great, huh?" Marinette laughed.

"Yeah! Totally."

"They say the Eiffel Tower is the most romantic place in Paris..." she said, nudging me playfully.

"Cat, you don't ever know when to shut up. We need to concentrate on writing this speech."

"Are you..." Marinette's expression changed to solemn. "Are you annoyed with me?"

"What?"

"I... I'm sorry that I made you annoyed."

"What are you talking about? Cat? You're annoying but... but in a cute way. It's not real when I... when I get angry."

"Good because I want to... I want to be together like this, forever." Her eyes looked so distant I really believed the act she was putting on.

"Cat..." I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"L-ladybug."

And a bunch of other pointless fluff.

SCENE 4 - SHOWDOWN WITH HAWKY.

"Hawkmoth! Enough! You've manipulated people's emotions for too long!" I yelled at Kim who was playing Hawkmoth. All the scripted words I had learnt flowed so easily because of the way I felt about Hawkmoth. He was such a horrible villain.

"You're outnumbered!" Marinette shouted. "Give up!"

Kim gestured to himself. "I only need my powers to outnumber you both 100 to 2. Now give me your powers!"

"Never!" we both said in unison.

"My little akumas! Fly!" A bunch of cool purple butterflies attached to thin strings flew in, courtesy of Nathan. "Villains. Rise!"

Loads of villains (including the Bubbler and Lady Wifi) entered.

"Wh-what're we going to do?" Cat asked me.

"We'll fight. Hey, you stupid akumas! We've beat you all before and we'll do it again!"

Fighting. Fighting. Fighting.

Hawkmoth keeled over and died – kidding, but he did get knocked out. Police took him away, yada yada yada. HOORAY!

SCENE 5 - Reveal.

"Ladybug! We did it! I mean, ahem, of course we did it,"Marinette laughed.

"We did. I can't believe we actually pulled it off."

"Yeah, you totally didn't want these powers at first, did you?"

"I didn't. But I'm glad. Because I saved people. I met you."

Marinette's eyebrows raised a little. "I'm glad I met you."

The bleeping noise sounded. "I guess I... need to leave," I sighed.

"But... but I want to know who you are! Stop! I – I love you, Ladybug."

I smiled. "I... love you too. But I can't. Cat, I'll see you again. We'll meet in real life."

"How do you know that? What if now that we've fulfilled our duty our powers get taken away?" Marinette's voice strained. It made me want to hug her.

This really was emotional even though it was only a play. The thought of Ladybug and I never being able to see each other again...

"Cat Noir. I'll see you again."

"Ladybug, I... See you."she smiled.

The lights went out.

"I know we'll find eachother again and see eachother without the masks," I began to recite in the dark. "Because the bond we share is more than magical. It's destiny. It truly is..."

"Miraculous!" Marinette and I and everyone else in the class yelled in unison.

APPLAUSEEEEEE! Bowing. Woot woot Francoise Dupont represent.

"Adrien! You were amazing!" Marinette laughed. "You were all like boom, pow, wooooooo! If you get anything I'm saying..."

"I get it! I could say the same about you."

"Guys you did so well! My artistic vision... IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Alya squeaked.

"I need to go to the bathroom... for real this time though," Marinette told us. She ran off.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Tikki, I want to transform quickly. There's something I have to do!" I explained, opening my bag.

"Okay!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

I ran back to Alya and the rest. "Hey!" I greeted.

"Oh... my... LADYBUG!" Alya exclaimed. "You- you- you came? You're here!"

"Uh-huh! You may not have seen me but I was watching the whole time! You're a brilliant playwrite!"

Alya glowed. "Well you're a brilliant superhero!"

"Thanks. All of you guys, I loved your work!" I called to the class.

"WOOO LADYBUG!" someone shouted from backstage.

Adrien was just kind of standing there quietly. He looked nervous. "You make a great Ladybug," I praised. "I loved your acting!"

He looked surprised. "I – thanks! Um – I – like your hair..."

I blushed. "I um... yeah so I loved the play guys – except me and Cat Noir aren't a thing, but you know it was still great!"

"So you would never, ever go out with Cat Noir?" Alya asked.

"Yeah? Would you?" Adrien added.

"Um... well we don't know eachother's identities anyway, so it wouldn't work out, I guess."

"I think it's pretty romantic," Nino chimed in randomly.

"Well uh..." I had to get out now... "Beep, oh there's my cue to go, ha ha, bye guys!" I backflipped out of the room and went back to the bathroom.

"Wow, that was nice of you to make Alya feel good about her play!" Tikki giggled as she got back in my bag.

"It was the least I could do... only... Adrien was acting weird when I talked to him. He was like... all nervous and clumsy and..."

"That sounds like someone I know!"

"Who? Oh me! But I only act that way when I'm around Adrien... Maybe he thinks Ladybug's really cool and famous so he was nervous," I suggested.

"Maybe," Tikki yawned.

"Alright I'm going to go and get changed and then I'll go talk to my parents."

On the way to the changing rooms I bumped into Adrien. "Oh sorry," I laughed. "I'm so tired..."

"Same here. I just wanna cuddle something and go to sleep..." Adrien yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Oh boy I wanted to be that something.

"You'll never guess what happened when you left!" Adrien piped up. "You'll never ever guess!"

"What, don't tell me Ladybug showed up or something crazy like that."

Adrien sighed. "How'd you guess so easily? She said the play was great and now Alya's so happy I think she achieved flight."

"That's wonderful!" I adored the sparkle in his eyes whenever he spoke.

"You know I spoke to your parents before I came," he said.

WHAT? NO! They must've been so embarrassing... "Oh... what did they do..."

"They gave me a hug and some candy! They said we were adorable in the play! I'm so happy they came."

"I'm happy you're happy. But they are super embarassing!" I giggled.

"I wish I had embarrassing parents," Adrien sighed happily.

"Oh trust me, you don't!"

"They're so caring so they try to do everything in their power to make you happy... that's great,right?" He had a longing tone in his voice. It made me overjoyed that he told me everything about his relationship with his father, but it made me so distraught when I realised how much pain he must've felt.

"When you put it like that it is great. Got any of that candy left?" I asked.

He shook a little bag he was holding and a bucketload of candy shook around inside. "They gave me a whole pack full of 'em."

We reached the changing rooms and Adrien looked at me intently. "Help?"

"Fine, turn around." I felt hot as I unzipped him. This was technically helping him take OFF HIS CLOTHES! Caaaaaaalm Marinette. Caaaaaaalm.

"Thanks, have some candy!" he planted the bag in my hands and locked himself into his cubicle.

I changed as well and when we came back out, Adrien was wearing an adorable jacket over his clothes. "I convinced Natalie to let me walk home today. Wanna walk together?"

"Yep!"

Adrien and I said bye to everyone at school and I told my parents I was just going to walk with Adrien and then come home, and then we left the school. It was almost dark outside, but the wind was non-existent and the streets were incredibly still. It was a little cold. The streetlights created a perfect ambiance for the evening atmosphere and I felt so peaceful.

I pulled on my coat. "It's cold today," I shivered. "My hands feel like, icy cold!"

"Lemme see." Adrien took my hands and squeezed them softly. "Yeah they are!"

"Ah! Your hands... they're so warm!" I squeaked.

"Here," Adrien said calmly, holding my hand. "Does that help?"

"It helps," I sighed.

"Your hands are really small," he laughed quietly.

"Hey, I can't help my hand size."

"Maybe because they're so small they get cold easily."

"Wow, Scientist Adrien does it again," I mocked.

"Are they still cold?"

"Yep."

"Hmm..."

"It's okay thou- whoa, what are you doing?" Adrien brought my left arm behind him and took my left hand with his. He took my right hand with his. So now he had me behind me. He slid my hands into his pockets. I blushed furiously. I was standing behind him, hugging his torso with my hands in his pockets... It felt like... it felt like we were a _couple_.

"Tadaaaa! Adrien's hand warmers," Adrien sang. "Aren't I creative?"

I giggled into his jacket. "You're silly."

"I'll take silly. You must be warm now."

"I am." I pressed my head into his back. "Walk forward!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

We waddled forward a little until I burst out laughing into his hood. "Stop! I'm gonna fall and you'll crash face first into the ground, stop!"

"No, I'm not a quitter!" Adrien held my arms in place. "We have to get to my house and then we stop, okay?"

"Fine, you lead I'll take little steps behind you."

And we did just that. We reached his house... eventually. "Can I get out of the Adrien-handwarmers now?" I asked.

"Yep!"

I pulled away and cold instantly filled the space he had been in. "Thanks for that!" I giggled.

"Of course, any time." He saluted. "I guess I'm gonna head in, do you wanna come in for a while?" he asked.

"I would, but my parents'll get worried. I told them I'd be home in ten minutes. But thank you for the offer!"

"Well tell them I said thanks for the candy and hugs! See you tomorrow!" I watched as Adrien disappeared into the giant gate.

"See you tomorrow!" I called back to him. I twirled around and skipped all the way home, and Tikki floated beside me.

"I love today!"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love all your reviews so thanks for them! And keep reviewing please! The mini play was for fun since Alya wrote it and has her own views on Ladybug's relationship with Cat Noir. Anyway, bye bye little butterflies!**


End file.
